Pain To No End: Dead Man's tale
by Vain x Life Poetess
Summary: What if Thomas Boleyn could see that killing More would make the King blame Anne? Upon loosing his family and be given as dead, Thomas More resurfaces from the ashes as a new man, ready to seek punishment for those who took everything from him.
1. Betrayal, Pain To No End

**A/N**

Hope you like this.

**Thanks to all of my previous reviewers for your wonderful reviews and for reading all of my stories, I hope you enjoy the sequel of TBP II, and also this one, in this I know it might not be good, but I decided to give a diabolical try of this idea of mine ... and if u don't like, then fine don't read and tell me, or you can take the story to make it better and I will give you full credit.**

**I know it is quite long, but well if you like it I might continue, and yes it is a crossover with marvel, real life characters with my own creation (if I decide it with your reviews to continue) in situation of marvel comic anti-hero. You know who.**

**bye.**

* * *

My name is Thomas More, I was just an ordinary man with an ordinary family, I never meant to hurt them with my work and politics, I just meant to provide them with the best a father like me could provide his family.

They were grateful after they knew I would resign from my position as Chancellor. Too much blood had been spent on my account, and some of that blood had been that of heretic people, who in truth at the moment of my resignation I still condemned, but I also reflected that the only they were guilty was to have a different mentality of God than me.

I let them go, all of my prisoners, and I did not regret my actions, but I did began to question them if they were right and I was wrong all along.

But to me at that moment it did not matter, all I wanted was to go back to my loving family who was waiting for me on our home on Chelsea.

I commissioned for the rest of my house to be amplified for all of my future grandchildren, especially because now that I was no longer Chancellor I could finally rest in peace and since our money would be shortened a bit, I had to bring new space to more of my family.

As I was about to get out of my boat, I was greeted by all of my family, wife, grown children and their own children, even William Roper, my eldest daughter's husband who at first I did not like for her, greeted me with a gracious welcoming hug. I asked how he was but his demeanor suddenly turned nervous and he said he had to go to his and Margaret's room to bring a especial portrait he told me was commissioned by the King himself of me and my family.

_I did not pay attention back then to Roper, but now that I realize what my real mistakes were, if I had paid more attention to him then I would have prevented all the massacre that befell on me that day._

_--_

After all of the family of Thomas More was settled, they all started eating, his daughter who were famous for having bottomless stomachs and still gaining no weight, were smiling as they heard one of Roper's famous jokes, Thomas who was seated on the front of the table next to his wife Alice, smiled graciously as he watched all of his family reunited once more in his house where he had seen all of his children and surrogate children grow up with all the happiness in the world.

Meg Roper nee More who was seated in the middle of her father and her husband, was looking at William in an odd way, ever since they came to her father's home, he had been acting quite differently to his usual calm and happy self. It was as if some inner demon was bothering, but Meg paid no attention to this as she drifted back to one of her sister's Elizabeth's jests about the workers she had seen on their father's home. She said one of them had winked a good eye on her which made Thomas head brought into attention to this conversation.

"Elizabeth you should be careful sweetheart, they know what they are looking for darling, men like them only think in one thing, you know that. " He said patiently, Elizabeth nodded.

"I know daddy, but come one you can't neglect that I am a girl who has the right to look at them" She said. Her father smiled and for the first time since she arrived he looked towards her and all of his grandchildren playing with their food on his table and noticed someone missing.

"Elizabeth why is your husband not here?" He asked to his second youngest daughter, she smiled and carefully said. "Oh that! well dear husband of mine, oh poor me daddy he said he was too sick and too tired, I don't get him really, why does he have to be too tight in his behavior? He seems more strict than you actually."

Thomas smiled and after a while he laughed which made his family cheer up again, for a moment forgetting the absence of Elizabeth's husband.

_I should have noticed too that Elizabeth's husband as well as Roper's strange behavior surely meant something, but of course as always my good faith and silly dreams prevented me from doing anything to think against my calm self._

Time after everybody had finished eating and talking, Thomas stood up and everybody stood silent waiting for what their father or grandfather was about to say.

"It pains me much to say this ... but you are all grown up, it is true that while I have much room here and the house will grow bigger, you can stay the times you want, but you are all big now and have to return to eat and buy your own food, it is the way it is suppose to be, we all knew this would come, you are adults now, and ready for the world, teach the world all that I have given you and learn from the world all the good and grace that can come upon showing ones good will, all that I have to teach you I already taught you, you no longer need me, now lets enjoy this night together and remember that even as you go to your homes for the next day; I will always remain with you. " He said with a smiling and tender face which made everybody digest the news better than what they thought, everybody for the rest of the night had fun as they went to the living room and talked of all of their memories in the house while growing up with Thomas.

Thomas couldn't be happier at hearing such jests and happy memories, but as all memories, they always have to end. Nothing lasts forever.

And today which was to be remembered as their happiest day on Earth, was also to be remembered as the worst tragedy to ever befall the House of More.

The cheers and happy yells of the More Household could be heard from outside the House they inhabited, two men who came out of their black carriages smiled with luck as they realized that the More's cheers were blocking the family from hearing two more carriages had parked outside the House.

Thomas Boleyn, Duke of Norfolk and other men who were hired mercenaries signaled some of the Boleyn servants to bring three rifles and other weapons, more primitive to initiate their attack.

Ever since More had renounced from Office, things at the Palace had tensed and people up and more and more people were now against the Boleyn Queen, Anne. The King had done all he could to keep the people at peace, but the people loved their Princess Dowager whom they claimed was the rightful Queen of England and their former Chancellor, Thomas More.

Thomas Boleyn and the Duke of Norfolk had to do something if not, things would escalate out of control and the man known as Thomas More would be hailed as a martyr if he was ever beheaded for treason, it was best to keep his reputation stained and kill him and any offspring he had once and for all.

Boleyn and Howard both did not hesitate to call all of the men to enter the House at their signal, and kill those who might be potential witnesses against them.

The family that was inside happy and full of cheers would have the surprise of their lives, especially when two of their betrayers and stabbers in the back lay as sleeper within the More family.

One of them was William, the other was one who had missed dinner with his family, Elizabeth's husband who quietly stepped down of his carriage and asked the two conspirators if they would keep their promise not to harm his children, they silently said yes and told him not to worry, and that his wife would be exposed as the whore she was.

"Good." He said.

The Duke of Norfolk, one of the brains in this hidden operation signaled his and Boleyn's men to strike now before it was too late and before the servants of the More Household noticed.

--

The men silently moved and scanned the area to see if everything was clear, when they saw it was, they moved against their own moral and barged in threw the doors of the house, everyone inside stood terrified of what was happening, one of them especially who appeared to be a servant girl went running along with all her Master's family as she saw all of the arrows and death-kill weapons of the intruders.

Thomas More who reached the second floor of his home went to his servants and told some of them to try and help his family.

"What will you do?" One of them asked and Thomas with a heavy heart told them that he would try and hold them off while everybody tried to escape, of course everybody knew this was almost impossible but were willing to try for their Master's family safety.

The Patriarch of the family went to some of the rooms which were occupied by some of his family members, in most of them were his innocent grandchildren whom were afraid for their lives, none of them deserved this fright scene so he went inside and smiled to them while he waited for some of his servants to come and pick them up along with his daughters, son and his sons/daughter in law. "It is okay children, I assure you everything will be okay, please calm down you wouldn't want mommy or daddy to surprise you this way right?"

His grandchildren shook their heads and smiled as his grandfather began to silently tell them jokes back when they were little, or when they were born, this seemed to calm them down a bit.

Thomas was about to sigh when he heard a silent knock at the door, hesitant to open it, he decided to do it and saw his daughter Cecilia in her arms a small baby which was his youngest granddaughter and handed it to one of the servants that were accompany her.

"Father" She called and hugged him, her whole body was trembling with fear. It was in the air and it was everywhere, and silently they asked **why?**

Why was this happening, and who had done this? But the more he guessed, Thomas came up to a conclusion that this had been part of some conspiracy to quiet him down because not many people were ready to accept either Cromwell, the Archbishop or the King's new proposals to _'reform'_ the abbeys and the monasteries as well as the Country.

He was snapped out of his thoughts as he saw his servants starting to pick the children and leading them out of harm's way. Once they did, he waited for more to start coming and out of the house.

But then that is when he heard it ... Screams, 'No!' He thought and went outside his safe room and saw nothing on the hallways but smoke, it seemed as in 'No!' It was smoke from gunshots and powder.

He went running and as he heard more gunshots and more screams he went the opposite way where he heard something big splatter on the floor.

On the other way of his halls lay a dead body, it was one of his grandchildren, he shook the dead child to see if he was still alive, but there was no answer, he shook him again, but there was no response. "Oh please! Tommy!! Come on, you have to wake up to play with William ... Tommy, please wake up!" He said in a hushed yet he raised his voice as his hands felt something trickling down the little voice's head.

It was brain matter, and it was on his hands, he felt impure to have such things in his hands, he tried to shake it away but the blood and the gooey stuff laid with him no matter what. He sighed dejectedly at his dead grandchild and went to some of the room where he could smell gun powder.

When he opened those rooms, he saw a terrible sight that ever befell his eyelids.

His eyes started to fill with watery tears, he sunk to his knees and grieved for the first time in his life. He couldn't stand it, he did not understand why this was being done to him, they did not deserve this, whatever Cromwell or the Boleyn, with a tearful and stained face of tears and anger spread through it he knew it was the Boleyns, they did not have to do this, they could have just imprison him and he would have died for his beliefs before going against his conscience with any proposal they would have made.

--

Outside the More House where gunshots and screams were heard, they could see fire beginning to fill some of the horrible sight of the windows that were also stained with blood.

Alice and her stepdaughter Elizabeth with her niece, one of the babies Margaret had recently bore to William, lay hidden under the shadow of one of the trees, it was safe enough at first, but as they saw the fire beginning to lit some of the trees; they decided to run.

The baby and niece carefully clutched under her arms and laid to rest under the softness of her clothed bosom, started to cry on the speed on which she and Alice were running. Alice kept telling Elizabeth to go for it, and don't stop, but she had to support Elizabeth since the girl had a bad leg, consequence of a bullet making a horrible and painful scar that made her running slow down.

Alice didn't care about one damn bullet, she yelled to her stepdaughter (in a hushed voice) to run as fast as she damned could or her niece might die because of her.

Elizabeth, encouraged by these words, listened to them and took it to heart to forget her own pain and think of her niece and her 'mother' above all. They started to run faster and faster, but because the baby was so uncomfortable under her arms, she started to cry and each time they ran faster her wails were louder, and this made some of the men who were out for blood turn their attention to the two women.

Thomas Boleyn and the Duke were looking at the sight before them, the house was soon to be covered entirely by fire, but wails of a child woke them up from their attention at the gunshots and at the house. They looked to see what was going on, and saw thanks to the small light of the fire and their own a young woman probably in her mid twenties at most holding a crying infant, and an older woman whom by her looks and clothing they assumed her to be the wife of More.

Baffled Duke of Norfolk that the older woman could ran faster than the girl who was holding a screaming and annoying infant; looked with uncertainty at the Boleyn Patriarch and brother-in-law, Boleyn nodded.

The Duke and Thomas Boleyn, Earl of Whilstwhire and Ormonde got on their carriage and signaled the driver to go after the two women. The Driver who looked uncertain, was yelled at.

"Go after them!" Boleyn said.

The Duke then yelled."Or me and Boleyn will have your family, remember they are in our custody."

The Driver silently asked in his mind, to God, to please forgive him and the actions he was about to do, but silently knew that it was not going to happen.

Howard and Boleyn Patriarch sighed as the Driver hurried and went persecuting the two women and infant. The infant's wails could be heard coming from outside their carriage, they decided not to stop.

Thomas and Thomas Howard looked at the women meekly trying to run faster to avoid the massacre of themselves, but Thomas Boleyn laughed as they meekly did, they were too stupid and did not realize they were never going to amount to anything, their fates were already sealed.

"Come on Honey!" Alice yelled to Elizabeth who looked fearfully behind, but her mother's arm thankfully stopped her fromm doing so again, they kept running and running, but the carriage and the horses that was pulling it was making it the more faster, and she felt the baby starting to cough for breath.

The men inside the carriage, Thomas Boleyn and the Duke of Norfolk, one of them silently laughed as he saw these women being to stupid, they should just give up and beg for mercy. Thomas decided that maybe if these women would have stopped and struck a deal with him as Dauncey and Roper had before, then none of this would have happened and they would still be alive and kicking today.

But things had gone the way Boleyn and Howard had planned, they would not let one of Thomas More's liaisons, whether wife or family to be kept alive, if they did Thomas knew that they would seek revenge or worse, make the father into a martyr and the Catholic Church which was more than corrupt and hypocrite, would put their names as a show to all nations on how dirty Protestants and England's King was for doing such actions.

No, they told themselves, not today, not matter what happened, they would not let that man turn into a martyr and start a revolution, they would destroy him first.

The women began to run more and more, until they no longer could and that was when the carriage approached them ...

And then ...

Sudden death, and Thomas Boleyn smiled as he saw one last cry from that child, and one from that pitiful daughter of Thomas whom he guesses was easily Elizabeth, the whore of the family whom her own husband was willing to sacrifice her and her bastard child, just as long as his female (pitiful in his mind) and male child heirs could live, she was the one who gave the most easiest squeak, much to the amusement of the the Duke.

The last thing Alice felt before closing her eyelids and letting darkness take her, was the pain on her back as the wheels and horses' legs stomped over her body.

Elizabeth's body in which arms had a small and frail baby belonging to her elder sister Margaret, stopped its cries abruptly as the horses and the carriage came over them. The aunt's body crushed the baby that was held protectively under her arms.


	2. New Fates and Realization of Truth

**A/N:** **Second chapter**,

this is part of **marvel**crossed with Tudor character played on that situation, yes it is a what if, if the evil Thomas Boleyn_ because forgive me but I consider on how he left Anne die and how he abandoned her and used her for his benefit, such an evil man and opportunist_ and evil Thomas Howard _same or worse than Thomas Boleyn_ acted and reflected that killing Thomas More as a martyr he would be seen as such and cause havoc and suspicion on Anne by the King, therefore shattering some of her relationship, so therefore they decide to kill him, but what if they decide that not only killing but _"punishing"_ him? As to why all this massacre you will see later, how this will defame the _dead _Thomas making him no longer a martyr and a questioned figure through out Europe.

BTW: I want to thank my reviewers for TBP, which is my main priorty, this is just a test, but **Treason By Parentage**: **I/II/III** will be my main priority and the saga next to that will be called "**All the King and Queens' men"**.

* * *

**Ch. #2: New Fates and Realization of Truth**

Thomas More who was mourning the loss of his youngest child, Cecilia Heron nee More and her children, his own grandchildren, whose only comfort they gave to their still alive grandfather More was that by the gunshots at their chests, he knew that they suffered no pain and died instantly.

He shed more tears, but did not cry in pain or agony like when he first saw his first dead grandchild, Elizabeth's bastard son who had been hit to death and his brain splattered all over his floor, he knew that it was no use, his dead grandchildren, children of Cecilia or Cecily as she used to be called by her husband -who was dead and had been shot down in the next room before he entered this one- were all now in heaven, and they now enjoyed and rejoiced with each others company in heaven.

As much as he would like to join them, he did not have time, one of his daughter was dead, her husband too, but if he had any luck then his other children, Alice and his grandchildren could well still be alive.

His thought were harshly interrupted as he heard screams and wailing from outside his window, he went to look and broke the glass of the window to see what was going on.

He instantly regretted what he saw, it was Alice, Elizabeth a new born baby who he guessed correctly was Margaret's new born female child who had yet not been named or christened for that matter. Elizabeth was clutching the small babe rather harshly in her arms and Alice was yelling curses at Elizabeth to run faster, he saw in horror as the horses that were pulling the carriage in which Thomas Boleyn and Thomas Howard were in started to get near them, "No!" He yelled, but his screams did not seem to b heart.

Almost instantaneously he ran down the stairs, one of the intruders who came up to him with a rifle, he knocked him down easily and threw him down the stairs in self defense, he had no time to question his morals as he sped up through all of the blood that he hardly noticed to save his wife and Elizabeth in whose hands lay his non-christened new born granddaughter.

He almost reached them, or at least he thought he did as he got out of his home and ran to where Alice, Elizabeth and the baby were, he called after them but both them and the people in the carriage did not seem to hear him.

As he was about to reach them, he heard the sound of the horses legs splattering their limbs, he stopped as he saw the horrible sight; what was left of them was crushed down by the wheels and the screws underneath the carriage. Their screams was the last thing he heard before he feel on his knees and cried loudly on the dirty grass, seeing their bodies one more time before the Carriage stopped and turned in his direction.

Thomas More, the broken man that now lay on the dirty grass, did not paid attention to the carriage that turned in his direction, on the contrary he was to much swallowed in his grief and angst to realize that he might be the next person to wind up dead like his wife, daughter and granddaughter.

He sobbed harder as he looked once more at the wreckage that were his dead wife, baby and daughter, the baby he could barely look at, but the small hand sticking out from underneath Elizabeth's body was enough to make Thomas see that she was dead, it was not fair. Why did they have to take revenge for his adherence to the old religion on his family, why couldn't they just imprison him like they began to do with other catholics who were innocent on the land.

"Norfolk, what do you think we should do to this man, he seems rather broken enough right?" Thomas Boleyn asked his brother in law who was standing next to him in front of the crying mess that had once been the unbreakable Thomas More.

The Duke smiled as Sir Thomas turned to look at the two men with hatred for the first time in his life, it both amused and scared the two men at this new reaction from the man that was once hailed as the most saint-like man in England. "I don't know, we could make him watch his family die, but he already watched that and I doubt we could tell him how his **son **died. It is to cruel ... No, lets kill him once and for all, what do you say Boleyn?"-He asked his brother in law.

Thomas Boleyn smiled and looked once more to the burning House of the ex-Chancellor. He came to a conclusion.

"I think it is in our best interests we kill him before we make him suffer more and he becomes a nuisance, don't you think Duke?"

The Duke of Norfolk agreeing with the Earl made their men grab Sir Thomas roughly and kick him several times until he started coughing up blood.

"Stop it!" He yelled. "Why?!" _(Cough)(Blood)_ "You _(cough)_ could have just _(cough)_ asked (cough) for my imprisonment _(cough)_ and I _(cough/blood splattered from his mouth)_ would have been in jail _(cough_)and dead afterwards, my family would ... _(Cough)_ ... still be alive and you would have had me! As you wanted ..."

He finished yelling and the Earl of Whilstshire signaled his men to stop the beating, the Duke nodded and the men did, Thomas Boleyn knelt down, and roughly pulled the man up and forced him to look on him.

"Do you really think that you could die such a _heroic_ death so my daughter and our position could later be compromised? And you, can then become a martyr for a corrupt Church and then supplant by your image my daughter's place? No."

Thomas looked at him and gave him one of his defiant looks, but then it was easily shattered as he looked sadly one more time at the dead bodies of his family. The memory that he could not do anything to stop them from killing them, was haunting him to no end, and it pained Thomas that the people who should be in his place, were now enjoying his suffering.

"Kill him" They both said.

The men moved to kill Thomas, but still being a quick thinker, he moved first guessing Boleyn and the Duke's move and jump to the lake, where he barely heard the cries of the Earl and the Duke commanding their mean after him, some of the gunshots did manage to hit him in the leg, but it was his desire to live whatever shattered life he could now, that kept him alive.

After a few seconds, that he began to sunk down and heard some of the man's laugh and taunts of how much longer he was going to live; Thomas Boleyn and Thomas Howard decided to let the man leave, besides on the condition he was in he was not going to last any longer, best leave it like that.

Both men returned to their carriages, where inside was a blindfold girl with her lips swollen from the hits she had received from her captors, no words could be uttered from her mouth as she silently stood still. Her captors who were inside the carriage she was in would have hardly cared about her and soon leave her dead like her sisters, and the rest of her family, but they decided that she might have a good purpose after all.

_'Why are they keeping me here? Why? What makes me so special that they spare me and not my sisters, my dead children and my poor other family members? What do they really want? What!! And ... will they tell me if my father lives!! God please help me!' _She thought in agony as the carriage began to move and that moment she knew that whatever fate was awaiting her; was not a good one.

--

Thomas swimmed and swimmed through all of the riverbank, until his legs no longer could, and he could almost feel himself sinking, it wasn't until a tide all of the sudden washed him to shore on the grass that he realized he was still alive, much to his disappointment.

He started to cough, and he could feel blood coming out from his mouth, he didn't want to think of the pain or his dead family now, all he wanted was to know if God could at least be with him now in his hour of need. He received no answer.

Sleep and pain began to take a toll on him, the effects of the bullet on his leg made his mind to drift into slow darkness, it was not until he felt strong arms coming from a girl who he failed to look closely was a middle age woman who took him to her home where she began to heal him.

The woman looked on him, and she began to rub some medicine of her own creation and ointment on his skin. "It will make you feel better." She said hoarsely.

He moaned many times, repeating his wife's name, the woman did not nod, but understood the pain of this man, she had been taught by the spirits that lived on the woods and by her mother before she died, the arts of healing and by what some called heretic or witch's law, she knew enough to know what was ailing him.

As his pain began to disappear, she waited for the morning to come when he could finally recover.

* * *

**A/N:**

This is the first chapter, long yes, I know.

Please don't kill me this is some crazy idea of mine that I love, but if you think it needs more work or it is not worth it or needs to be short then tell me.


	3. Between Hate and Revenge

**A/N:**

Hope you like it, here is third chapter!! And now I wil update my stories frequently since now I have all the time in the world, up until August 11.

* * *

**Chapter #3: Between Hate and Revenge.**

_"Revenge is like a poison. It can take you over, before you know it, it had turn you into something ugly." -_**Spiderman 3.**

Thomas woke up the following morning with a subsiding pain on his leg.

"Don't try to get up." The middle age woman said. Thomas turned to her and saw that she was not as middle aged as he thought; she was in fact quite a beauty, but her conditions in this cabin and on such a dangerous forest had made the years take revenge on her skin.

She silently looked on him and laughed. She considered him to be a wise man, but not yet a full wizard of life, and to achieve that she felt on the old Celtic wisdom her ancestors and mother had taught her; she would have to help him. He was the chosen one, but he wanted revenge, he might deny it, but she felt it.

Thomas More felt a harsh pain all of the sudden as he disregarded the healer's advice and tried to stand up, his pain stopped him from fully doing so. "I told you so" She said in annoyance.

She laughed. Thomas eyes scanned her and he showed her a smile of gratitude, it surprised her that after all this, he still had some amiability to show.

"I thank you a lot, no one knew me enough to take me in, and I think that even those who did would have chase me away had they seen the gunshots, but you took me in ... thank you, in all honesty you are a ... g-gracious ... spirit, it reminds me of ..." He trailed off as he remembered his dead family. John, Margaret, Alice, Cecily, Elizabeth and ... his grandchildren.

"You remember them right?" She said suddenly her voice turning soft. He nodded and she grabbed her ointment (what was left of it) and rubbed it on his leg.

A cool sensation washed on him as the ointment touched the skin on his left leg. He sighed as he felt more relieved of the pain that was beginning to low down, the woman's soft fingers were like angel hands to calm down his pain.

He never felt so calm, he wanted to sleep but the memories and the anger he felt at the impotence that he could not do anything to save them ... Alice, Elizabeth and his new born granddaughter were like stabs to his heart.

Thomas turned to look at the woman who was humming one of her calming songs to him, he was grateful once more but called her attention to tell him if he could walk anytime soon.

"I am afraid not. Hon this pain might subside but your soul needs healing, you want revenge." She said.

Thomas shook his head. "No! You are wrong, I don't want revenge ... it is a-gainst God ..."

The woman interrupted him. "Yes you do, and you want it so bad, your body says you do, it is a painful soul that is making you go to the point where you can no longer return. Listen to your heart it is full of pain!" She urged to him.

He nodded his head but after seconds of silence between them he shook his head. "No! He killed my family, that Boleyn man and the Howard Patriarch, they wanted to use their daughter and niece at all cost to gain the throne, well now she will have it but at the cost of my own family, I can't have that ... All of them died and they are in heaven while God spared me and I am his pupet of fate, and its ... not fair!" He yelled, getting out of control as the anger began to overtake him, for to long he was a man of patience and calm demeanor, but now he felt as he no longer could take it anymore.

This was too much for him, it was not fair that they had gotten away and that he was not in heaven but his family was, that all he had love was taken by the evil hands with no conscience.

Why had God done this to him? He was a good man, true he did things, burned people but his family was innocent! He was innocent! It wasn't fair.

Oh God, why? He kept asking himself as he started to sob and the only thing he could feel on his heart was the hatred of so much injustice done on his life that day that was barely over.

The woman looked down on Thomas as she knelt to him, he seemed so unfair with his own heart, she knew that the spirits had sent her a shattered man, but she knew that he was like the rest of all souls, human.

No matter how shattered or vile others (like the men who killed his family) considered him, he was a soul who needed guidance and whatever had happened, he was brought to her, she would be his guide and she would make sure that he sees a larger truth than what the fanatic men (catholic and protestant) on this Earth gave the ignorant masses.

It would be her mission.

--

After a few hours of crying and getting healed, the pain was no longer there, Thomas More found that he could now stand.

He still felt some numbness when he tried to stand for too long, but it was slowly subsiding, he was getting better and better by the minute.

The woman walked over to him and gave him a small medallion with a fairy symbol on it. Inside was he opened it was a star and some leaves, the leaves he suspected belonged to the forest but when they were in dark shadows they seemed to brighten, almost like magic. And finally there was the star. The star was the one of five points, the one many said to be bad.

"It is not bad Thomas." She said surprising him as she entered the cabin with some wood she had recollected on her early trips on the forest.

She laughed as she saw his expression, he was truly a good and interesting man. But she felt he still had much to learn of this life, and what he needed to learn was that which was not included in books, the knowledge that transcended both time and space, not the narrowed one they taught on Churches these days, both Catholic and Protestant.

"This star represents future, soul." She said.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

She smiled once more to him. "This star means the soul in the upper point, the others points are four, which mean water, fire, wind and earth. The Earth we live on is the mother to us all. Sometimes ... Thomas you have to accept that the Earth is our mother, and she will heal you, don't get lost in revenge Thomas it will pain you in the end believe me, it is like a forest in which you can not return."

Weeks later as the pain was no longer there, she began to teach him the ways on the forest, and many thing of what he needed to learn of his true roots, not the roots that the Catholics and other Christian nations enforced on him, and made his family dead by that same evil which was once good, but in the end modern Christians only distorted it.

Thomas found these last weeks to be interesting, dull at first but interesting yet as he grew to know more of nature, the pain of his family was growing more and more, soon a deep hatred for the Boleyn and Howard Patriarchs began to overtake his heart.

As he was now helping his healer, Aleegra, carrying out the ritual for the full moon today.

He couldn't help but wonder if as she said 'Mother Earth' was looking out for him, and if she or ... God (his faith in him was now being questioned) would give him the tools for him and for his revenge.

Thomas wanted the Duke and the Earl Boleyn to pay dearly, and everybody to know what they did, but before doing anything he would first show himself to the people and to the King to make the people realize what had truly happened.

Part of him still believed that there could be a solution to all of his problems by talking to Parliament and to the King.

_How wrong I was, for after resorting to many "new knowledge" and gaining wisdom, I went to the King afterwards searching for some answers, but what I found was most disappointing._

After Thomas helped prepare everything for the ritual, Aleegra who was watching him with a smile approached him. "Tired Sir Thomas?" She asked with one of her many smirks.

He nodded to her as he handed her a small cross. "Very. But I can't complain, I used to think this was ..."

_I was about to say heresy, but thankfully I didn't because she stopped me and I was grateful for that. For all this experience as ironic and stupid as it may sound, the cruel times led me to see many truths and many worlds beyond my own._

_That the truth is not in black and white and as there is God there is also a mother. _

_J__ust like on Earth there is mother in father, it is only logical there is both God and Goddess, But all of this knowledge has been lost to us, thanks to men like Boleyn, Howard and other corrupt authorities who call themselves reformers but are nothing more than leaches that feed on the people's ignorance._

"I know you still believe in God, but the Goddess is also the mother and despite your desire for revenge; remember that revenge is like a forest, once you are in there Thomas More, it is difficult to get out, trust me I know." She said.

Thomas More nodded, not really believing her words. He told her to keep the cross safe if something ever happened to him, or if he someday left as she said he one day would when he went out looking for revenge.

"Keep it. You are right Aleegra, revenge is a forest, but so is loosing all you loved, and I feel I am already lost in my pain, so getting lost in another forest ..."

"Don't say it! I will keep your cross but don't say it, it is bad luck and as wise as I am; I am still superstitious so whatever you got to say, keep it to yourself and if you decide to leave the next day, as you want, then fine!

"Try and do it Thomas, but remember that God and whatever force is out here will not save you once you strike your enemies and I myself will not be there. I cannot bare seeing a potential soul, one as good as you to be lost to darkness."

After she finished she bowed to Thomas and with a string, she quickly made a necklace with the small cross he handed her.

She put the necklace on, and he smiled as he saw the light of the moon shining on the cross of the Lord he once believed in.

Moments later the ritual initiated and she began to dance, Thomas did not want to join her for he still had some superstitions about this, but Aleegra easily persuaded him and both joined hands and danced to the rhythm of the night until their feet gave up and they decided to go to the cabin once more and sleep for the night.

Both slept on the same bed, yet nothing happened, their only intention was to sleep in each others arms to find some comfort aagainst the feelings of revenge that were threatening to shatter what was little left of Thomas More.

* * *

_The next day ..._

Thomas More woke up and found Aleegra to be asleep, he knew he had woke up early, but against his heavy heart he decided it was best he left before she could give him one of her many 'revenge is bad' talks.

Besides, he didn't want to pain anymore people and as much as he grew soft on this woman; he feared that getting to attached to her would put her in harm's way like it had happened to his dead family.

He sighed and gathered all of his belongings, as he dressed in his old and dirty _"Chancellor"_ robes; he dropped intentionally a letter on Aleegra's table for her to read when she woke up.

Looking once more at the cabin, he closed the door and went on foot through all of the forest to find the nearest town where he could get someone to help him get to London before dawn.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Next Chapter:** _It will become more exiting, I know we have had enough adventure for one day, next it will continue but with some intrigue in the politics regarding the death of Thomas More._

_And yes Margaret is alive, as to why she is next chapter you will see, but I warn you it will be painful and Thomas will find himself betrayed by the King_


	4. Painful Memories

**A/N:**

**I hope that you like this chapter, again if you don't like than tell me and aesthetic narcissit I thank you enough for your wonderful review, I have only one review but I hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter #4: Painful Memories.**

_"Pain is temporary. It may last a minute, or an hour, or a day, or a year, but eventually it will subside and something else will take its place. If I quit, however, it lasts forever."_ -**Lance Armstrong**

**(1532)**

**Greenwich Palace**

On the Palace of Greenwich King Henry and his newly crowned Queen, Anne Boleyn, sat together side by side in their royal robes. They watched in silence and calculated manner as each of their guests passed them by with gifts to celebrate their Royal Christmas.

Their first Christmas together as husband and wife, King and Queen. They smiled as they saw their next guests, Anne's family come in with five servants trailing behind them with a big stack of gifts for the Royal couple.

"My Liege, Your Grace my sister." Anne nodded to her brother George and threw a smile to his silly jest.

Then the Queen's father came and brought an even greater gift than George's, as the Royal servants opened it, inside the wrapping was a beautiful Portrait depicting both Henry and Anne as two Eagles that on top of their heads stood the words "truth" and "virtue" in Latin written down in bold letters.

Henry the King of England smiled as he saw his own depicting below the word "Virtue", it was by far he felt, the most honorable gift he had received so far.

He thanked the Earl of Whilstshire for the gift and soon after they continue to invite the other guests to join them in their celebration on this Holy day of Christmas as the King had declared to his subjects, noble and poor.

Anne on her goodwill had decided, much to the dismay of her father and the Duke; to invite those less fortunate to the Palace to celebrate Christmas and get a chance to receive gifts as well as water and good supplies to their families.

Henry had agreed with Anne who in all truth did not care too much about the people, but as long as he could keep Anne happy, he was willing to comply to her wishes.

Anne had lived up to her motto as the Most Happy. Almost everybody in England had accepted the King as their Full Supreme Head of the Church and the Oath of Supremacy which Henry had not planned to issue until later; was encouraged by Cromwell and Anne's father to start now instead of later, to have all of his subjects loyal at once so they could have no excuse to rebel later.

King Henry fully trusting his men and advisers, especially after the death of his ex-Chancellor and deep friend Thomas More.

The rage that Henry had felt when he was told that the wretched conspirators, Dauncey, Roper and the Catholics Church had gone against his friend for not helping the Church, was beyond any pain or wound inflicted on his body or soul.

He had comissioned his wife's father to question and detain John Dauncey and William Roper at all costs, he wanted all of them to talk and by the end of it, he would have them with their heads cut off, for the offense they had cause was not only treachery to his old friend, but also to the King who had loved and care for Thomas as if the man was his own father.

The King remembered when Thomas Boleyn had brought him the news that Roper and Dauncey had decided to cut their tongues, at first Henry did not want to believe it but the more evidence Boleyn brought him; the more Henry became convinced that these men were sick and nothing more than vermin to society to betray their own father in law.

Before their execution however; in a piece of parchment his new Chancellor Thomas Cromwell had delivered to Henry, contained the names of every conspirator involved in the death of his friend Thomas More and his family, on the many names on the lists there were two that surprised him the most.

Bishop John Fisher and his own ... former wife, Katherine.

He rejected the last name of course but as he reflected now on how Katherine in her stay at the More had received more and more letters from the Emperor, all containing secret information for sure about how to 'free' their daughter Mary and drive her from England to her cousin Charles where she could amount a small army in her favor to invade England.

All of this made Henry darken with suspicion; he knew that Thomas and Katherine always had a deep connection between them, a true friendship and to think that Katherine had agreed in the strike against Thomas just because he refused to help her so he could keep his family sage, was something low even for her.

He kept thinking of his dead friend More, he was the best friend that Henry had ever had, and now he was gone.

Washed away by the waters of betrayal and fate, Henry would never see him in a long time, probably not until he died and More waited for him in heaven, because truth to be told, Thomas was the only soul Henry believe to go directly in heaven.

But to Henry he was not meant to go so soon and it was not fair that Henry could not have forseen this to stop the men against More. Luckily though; a few of More's blood had survived and among those most important was his offspring and favorite, Margaret.

Who Henry had met a month after receiving the news of his friend's death, just a week ago from today. The girl was afraid to speak to the King and often all which she spoke ended in long pauses followed by fearful expressions.

Her caretaker who on good will had been Thomas Boleyn and the Howard Family; had mentioned that all the girl needed was some time to digest the news properly and work through her pain by being shown kindness and compassion. The King couldn't agree more and had decided Margaret be placed in their care until she could finally be recovered.

But as Henry looked to his beautiful wife, he saw that out of the blood he had shed for More, something good came out and that was that his wife no longer suffered stress nor tantrums; he protesters upon hearing the news of their beloved More murdered in a conspiracy by the own Church, had all sworn loyalty to the King immediately.

There were hardly any rebellions left.

He sighed and called to Anne. "Yes sweetheart?" She responded.

"Would you like to dance my Lady?" He asked. She complied and stepped up from her throne.

Both went over the dance floor, almost immediately all of the dancers stopped and watched their King and Queen dance in full joy as the music took hold of them.

Joys and applauds could be heard through out the palace, both poor and rich together in harmony, their quarrels forgotten and for one night at the Palace; peace reigned eternally.

--

On the other side of the rich side of town, stood three impoverished villages that held England's lower middle and poor classes. All the men there were feasting in their own way, trying to make the best of this Christmas.

All expect one man, who in his own sadness he kept thinking of the many Christmas and new years he had spent with his family.

* * *

**A/N**HOPE YOU LIKE, TBP II will be updated soon, I have 4 chapters however I will probably not put the m all in a row that is to be decided, for this story I will rest it a bit and wont probably update it for another 4-7 days.


	5. A Dead Christmas

**A/N:**

_I updated sooner sorry, hope you like it and I know I only have one reviewer but that is okay, I do this more for me as therapy trying to deal with my breakup from friendship._

* * *

**Chapter #5: Dead Christmas.**

_"The desire for revenge keeps one's wounds open._ " - Leonid S. Sukhorukov (_All About Everything_ - 2005)

--

**1532**

**December 25th**

Thomas More was looking at where he was; at a stinking bar and restaurant in one of the lowest slums in the middle class section, close to Greenwich Palace where unlike him, the King and Queen where having a nice dinner and the Queen on her third month of pregnancy was surely enjoying along with her family all the benefits that came with being the wife of the King of England.

He thought bitterly to better days when he would watch his lively King joust on his pure bred horse, his heavy lance challenging everybody even his best friend that savage Brandon, to prove his manhood. In the end as always, King Henry won and everybody cheered for him, including him Thomas More who at the time had been an obediant servant to his King, but it all went downhill when the Boleyn and Howard Families used their own flesh and blood to supplant England's former Queen, the now Princess Dowager Katherine.

Thomas ever loyal to the Queen; did not want to see what the Country would come too and renounced his office as Chancellor, of course fate and destiny did not let him go quiet and Thomas Boleyn and Thomas Howard afraid that later because of his constant refusal to the King, he might be imprisoned and the sent to the tower, be murdered and as a consequence have Henry blame their Queen which they had just succeeding in putting on the throne; they decided to kill Thomas and his family instead.

He felt sick to his stomach that he could not save them, if he had ran faster maybe he could have but in the end that is all it was, a could have fantasy and the reality was that he spent too many week on a forest with a pagan nice woman who cured him, survived through her medication and now all he had was ... nothing.

Drinking his water, he mentally swore that wherever Boleyn and Howard Families were he would find them, not now but he would make them pay; all of them and in the end he would enjoy it.

It was time after all that happened as he looked to his pentagonal star (courtesy gift of Aleegra) that somebody "punished" the corrupt. His conscience nagging ever since he was Aleegra learning new methods and ways to worship, told him that he shouldn't be lost in vengeance just as Aleegra told him but as he heard what the others were saying, how the Bishop Fisher was improsined and soon to be beheaded, Katherine his dear friend probably about to suffer the same fate ... he decided to shunn for the first time in his life, that voice that was his conscience, it was time he listened to realism and forget about useless dreams, they didn't serve a purpose to his life, all of his family was dead and nobody, not one was going to be punished by the cannon law, either Catholic or Protestant.

Somebody had to _punish_ the corrupt.

**TBC ...**

* * *

**A/N:**

R/R!!


	6. The Man in Black: Thomas More

**

* * *

**

A/N

**Character death and very sad scenes, tell me if you want it down or up. If you want it eliminated.**

_This chapter has very emotional stuff for me as it relates to the harsh stories that has happened to some of my friends, and some that have been personal, that is my tragedies._

_If you don't want this story to be published please tell me so and I will take it out. or revamp it, my reviewers are first._

* * *

**Chapter #6 Man In Black: Thomas More**

_"It is better to have love and lost, than to never have loved at all"_

**(1532)**

**Hever Castle**

They say that dying is like being reborn again. Then for Thomas dying was not only like a rebirth but also a new way to see the truth that after all these years his eyes were not willing enough to see, the world was not in black and white and in fact it was cruel, harsh and unbearable, whatever good it contained that made you forget the futile dreams that always failed, fate always took it away.

Margaret seated somewhere else away from her father on the other side of town; looked at her window and while she watched the birds fly away from her prison together she remembered her own _love_ William. The fact of being betrayed was something she could handle, of being ripped apart from her family was another thing she could handle. But what she could not handle was the fact that her own husband and brother in law had betrayed her family's trust and did awful thing that eventually lead to the death of most of her family and ... her father.

What had propelled William to do this? Did he not love his father in law? Did he not pledge allegiance and eternal love for him as all of her family, including her did in the More Household? Was it all a mockery for him?

Did William ever love her? That was a question Margaret asked herself since the tragedy that befell her family, sometimes she even went to sleep thinking of it.

"William wherever you are tell my dead brother in law that I hope hell is not as bad for them as it is for me." she said as she lifted her head to the ceiling, a small exercise she did when she was a child, her father said it was useless but to Meg it was like lifting herself up into heaven even if now more than ever heaven seemed so far away.

She hated the small hell she was suffering at the Boleyn State, it was like burning inside of her own self but she knew that deep down this hole was better than any pain any of her family members might have felt when the gunshots and the wheels of their carriages came after them.

"Margaret? I know you are scared but you should not be, Anne will be very merciful to you and as for the King ... well he loved your father very much." A man behind her said as he entered her grey rooms.

That man was George Boleyn a man she least wanted to see, his nose and eyes were the same as his father and just to see George was to see his father, the man who had killed and butchered most of her family and drowned her father without mercy.

Sometimes she wondered if this family had no sense of dignity to cope by with the pain they caused others.

"Please go" She said turning to the man hoping he would abide her wishes, but of course, he did not. George Boleyn the Lord of Rochford sat next to the scared girl on her bed and tried to comfort her but she just refused him.

"Why are you so mad with us? You know we may have killed your family but we didn't kill you ... and contrary to what you believe, I do not agree with what my father did, but I hoped that you would understand that Lady Margaret." He said and she just looked away once more.

No matter what he said to her she turned away from his face, it was just too much for her to bare the face of somebody who bore too much resemblance to the man who murdered her family without mercy.

Finally before leaving her bedroom, George Boleyn turned to Margaret who was looking miserably at nothing in particular in the direction of her window. George sighed and felt that he had to be nice to this girl even if he knew her to be of staunch and proud character, somehow he felt it was his family's responsibility to treat her the best, after all it was his father who took most of her loved one's away from her.

"You know - he started - your family, your children two of them who survived the _attack_ are here on this castle, they have been waiting for you to come out of this sour bedroom for months now, I think it would suit them both you and them to see each other ... they really wish to see you Lady More."

After he told her and hopefully waited for at least one small response from the miserably looking girl; he gave up when he saw she remained in the same posture and attitude as before. He sighed and turned away from the bedroom and closed it before leaving.

It was no use.

* * *

**1533, March 24th.**

**Rich-Ville Town. **

**Near Greenwich Palace.**

Rich-Ville was a town that Thomas chose to hide for several months as a guest in one of those middle class houses that people with "decent" amount of money could afford. What was left of his money was more than enough to buy the things he needed to survive, as for the rest he figured that when the money ran out he would eventually resort to other _alternatives._

Years ago doing this would have seem degrading and for somebody bellow him, but now that he was on the run things changed.

He walked to his bed where there were many miniatures, in each the corresponding face of his many offspring appeared.

The first was undoubtedly of Margaret. And then in order of birth came Elizabeth (his rampant daughter), Cecilia ( called **"the quiet one"** ) and the finally his only male heir John, the boy whom Thomas had once much hope for.

Thomas looked at their faces, they were all cheerful and full of life back then, but since **it** happened; all of their lives had been taken away, there was no God he could pray anymore,he was dead the minute his family was taken away and he did nothing to stop it.

For months since he left that healer and strange woman Aleegra, he had searched on every village for somebody who could give him information but nobody was willing to give it to him, they thought him to be a spy and some just didn't want to do any business whatsoever with strangers in their village.

He was about to give up when one day on his good luck; he had encountered a man by the name of Robin Bowman who had been member of the Privy Council before the new Chancellor Cromwell decided to fire him for his insubordination and drunkenness disorder. It was no surprise that Thomas Cromwell, former Secretary of the late Wolsey and still alive King Henry, behaved like a strict man, the man had always been cold when it came to behavior.

For Thomas getting information out of Robin took no longer than two seconds.

When he -Robin- saw two golden coins, it seemed the man had been bad on his luck lately when it came to money, and he was willing to do anything, even sell his own mother to the devil just for some money to pay off whatever debts Thomas figured he had. The lad Robin had told Thomas that the King had married Anne earlier than expected and that he had gotten her pregnant in less than a month after their marriage, the baby he said was probably to be born in mid September with any luck that she did not miscarry like his previous wife, Katherine of Aragon who last time Thomas saw her, the poor lady had been taken to stay at the More where Robin told him she still remained, impoverished and starved to death on orders of the King and by Cromwell.

But that had not been all of the information he had gotten from Robin, something far more worse that shattered all the good and morality in Thomas More.

Robin had told him that his daughter Meg had survived, but that seeing her children raised by _"heretical"_ ideas and by the Boleyn Family was too much. In the end Robin Bowman told him that Meg according to some of the guards placed by the King on Hever Castle, had watched a lonely lady walk out with a knife in her hands.

They had warned the Boleyn Family and her two surviving children that she had gone out, immediately everybody came out to find her but when they did, and that had been the last straw to shatter Thomas' heart as he heard the fateful words of Robin Bowman concerning his daughter's last act.

_"She grabbed the knife, nobody knows from who she got it from but she had it, and in her anger and desperation to join her father; she stabbed herself in the stomach where it was whispered among many that held the life of a tiny infant. Her two children saw the whole scene and were very shocked poor things, naturally the King intervened and placed them under the custody of the Queen and her Family. The King still visits them I hear." -_ Robin had said to him a low voice, that it seemed that he himself had seen the act but was to ashamed to admit that he had not help his daughter from killing herself.

He would have laughed two years ago at the idea of Meg killing herself but just the thought of his eldest baby girl doing that to herself was too much.

"Meg why? Why God! WHY! ... Do you like how I am right now the man who kneels at your feet, after all I am merely your humble wretched servant! Who cries and weeps while you wretched "_Father"_ DO NOTHING! But watched me suffer ... Oh my Meg!" He yelled as he cursed and threw blasphemies to his supposed God. It was all his fault! God did this, all this time of serving him and giving his life to him; did nothing for he let everybody around him die.

Thomas once more looked at the miniature of his daughter Margaret, she was smiling at him and behind her stood a cross. He grabbed it and smashed the portrait to the floor, in the process causing small pieces of glasses to enter his palm's flesh and he felt as a cool liquid came out from each of those scars.

_"It is over! No more God. No more mercy, from this time on I will not show anybody mercy but my grandchildren, but anybody who gets in my way, I swear I will make them pay._

_God is no longer with me, he betrayed me and left me for dead but to bad for God that when he left me for dead as my captors, he should have made sure I stayed dead. The faith that sheltered my soul is no longer ... My name is Thomas More, father, and husband to murdered family and wife and I will soon have my payback._

_No, it's not payback, or vengeance ..._

_It's punishment." _ He thought solemnly leaving all of his past aside. He grabbed what was left of Meg's portrait and tossed it to the ground with an even harsher blow making the miniature non-existent. He did the same action with all the others, until there was no longer any evidence that they had ever existed, but in his mind.

Outside his appartment people heard the yelling and the screaming, all wondering what was wrong wtih that man, but none really cared enough to go up and knock to his door and ask, all but one person whose name was Carolina Vera the owner of this guest house.

It was none of her business to know what ailed that man, but something inside her told her that she would soon have to find out, a man with that much pain was not here without a cause for revenge.

* * *

**A/N:**

Hope you like it not really expecting many reviewers, but with some I am at least content..

but still

I have been having writer's block lately since days ago after I have been fixing my chances for going on an internship my family says I will fail and while I know I will not, I can't help but think what will happen to me out there.

But as my characters in my stories, I am willing to take risk.


	7. What is Love?

**A/N**

**Not many reviewers lol, just tell me when to give up on this story, but then again I am fighter not a quitter even if it hurts.**

* * *

**Chapter #7: What Is Love?**

_"Human beings are free except when humanity needs them. Maybe humanity needs you. To do something. Maybe humanity needs me - to find out what you're good for." -_Ender's Game, **Orscon Scott Card**.

--

_"Daddy? Mommy ..." A little girl asked to the darkness that was surrounding her tiny figure._

_She was running away scared as she saw a man with a pale face and red eyes approaching her. _

_"Mommy!" She ran away from the man that was following behind her. The little girl was afraid, suddenly she stumbled and fell on the marble floor. Tears streaming from her eyes reaching below her cheeks, she began to pray for somebody, anybody that might come and rescue her._

_"Please ... I want mommy ... Mommy! ... Mama why did you leave me?"_

_"Why Mama ... Why?"_

_--_

Mary Roper-More shot from her bed with sweat trickling down from her young forehead, she couldn't believe what she had dreamed. It seemed so real for the little girl but she guessed it may just be her nerves after all, her mama always told her that whenever people were worried or distraught over something, it was natural they could not sleep in peace.

But it was her grandfather whose words she remembered made her feel better of being alone in a strange Castle where it was soon to house the new Prince or Princess the new Queen would soon bore to the King Henry.

As a little girl she understood more than what adults gave her credit for, and Mary knew that even though her brother was just as scared as she saw and that nobody was willing to tell her anything; she knew very well that all of the adults were all over her and her brother for the reason of her mother's _sudden _death. What she did not understand though, was why the Queen whom her grandfather once said had caused so much misfortune over the first Queen Kat and unto others, was being so nice to her? Did the Queen plan to trick her like her mama said they tricked their family when they came and killed all of Mary's cousins.

Was that Anne's intentions? To play dirty to Mary and betray her in the end?

Mary shrugged not really knowing the answer but she guessedthat whatever motives the new Queen had, she would do well not to incur her wrath, her brother despite not being very bright told Mary that he had heard from their caretaker George Boleyn that the Queen was a very neurotic woman (what ever that meant for Mary) and that she got mad very easily over even the little insignificant things.

The girl was going to wake up her tiny brother when the doors of their rooms opened suddenly. Her brother whose nickname had lately been _'Wit'_ sat quickly on their bed as both he and she watched royal guards coming through their door followed by a Royal Couple they knew who they were immediately.

Queen Anne and King Henry of the Tudors. Mary and her brotherly _'Wit'_remembering the Earl of Whilstshire's words concerning their Majesties, they bowed quickly and sank their heads deeper to avoid meeting their gaze.

Anne Boleyn, former commoner and still Sovereign ove rher Royal title of Queen and Marquess of Pembroke looked with amusement over the two children and last descendants of the late Thomas More. She smiled tenderly as the boy who was the male heir quivered in fear with the idea of two monarch standing before them. But Mary, the little girl of the late Margaret More, Anne saw had a submissive yet defiant pose that made her be convinced that this was a girl worth spending money over. She would be a great scholar someday, it was best she started to be nurtured with the new ideas and live a full life of education and new religion rather then sour up in her sadness and be lost in a forgotten cause like the Catholic Church.

Henry who stood next to Annelooked with regret at Mary, she was the vivid image of her mother and Margaret and Mary were the vivid image, perhaps not completely physically but emotionaly and spiritually they were the same as his old friend Thomas whom he missed deeply. Watching Mary Roper was like seeing Thomas come back to life again, that was the only reason he ever visited these poor children, not out of pity or pure concern but out of a sign that he might see Thomas again in them.

King and Queen continued to be amused at the young ones' different postures and attitudes, Mary her position continued to be hard and somewhat showed and air of defiance, but one King Henry knew needed to be at peace for he did not want the image of his old master and _father_ be squashed over, with her womanly pride.

The King cleared his throat and addressed the distraught children.

"You can raise your head young Ropers ... I mean both of you of course." He stated.

The children did as they were told to and turned to look at their Monarchs directly not twitching or making any mistake. The words of her brother Anthony or _wit_ of the King's temper was still very present in both their minds.

Mary seeing that her brother was as always to afraid to speak; she spoke up for both of them. "You Majesty" She started but gave an annoying squeaky voice that reminded Mary of that plump assistant of the Queen's, Madge Shelton.

"Lady Roper we are sorry for your loss but rest assure that me and the Queen have decided ... Sweethear why don't you tell them first, I will wait for you to finish _my dear_."

Anne smiled and with a superlative grace she addressedboth children.

"It is my belief and the King's that it is time you are taken care of, since you are at an age to understand your situation; we want you to be the companions of our future heir. Do you accept little ones?"

The King looked at them expectantly, if they responded no he would not be cruel, but he would manage to convince them _somehow._

Both brother and sister looked at each until it was not Anthony, but Mary who spoke up defiantly and ran to the King of England not bowing her head. "Yes" She said simply and the King who did not seem to mind at her silly gesture nodded to his Queen.

The Queen was in shock but did not demonstrate it, she looked to jovial and Godly to show such weakness, she was truly a Queen like the Boleyn Family had told Anthony and Mary.

"Very well" Said Anne. "Then you will be shown to new quarters, bigger than these and you will have each your own. We will take care of you, but only if you pay hard attention to your studies, will you do that Mary Roper?"

Mary nodded her head to the young Queen. Even though her dead mother always told her to hate the 'new' Queen, Mary did not see anything wrong with this woman. She was of the strongest character and had such determination that made Mary proud of being born a woman. She would definitely enjoy the company of any heir this woman bore, especially if Mary hoped, that heir resulted to be a girl, she really needed a friend and who better than a daughter as smart, intelligent and quick witted like this woman.

* * *

**1533 March 28th**

**Rich-Ville, Guest House Manor.**

Thomas or Jeremy as the other tenants in the giant Guest House knew him by, was slowly changing himself into the new clothing he had just bought, made exactly to his measurements.

He had enough money to buy more things, but for now this middle class suit would disguise him as one of many belonging to the low middle class, it was effective that he deceived everyone so he could find _them_. His Grandchildren.

The only thing that arose suspicion between his neighborsnext to his quarters was the fact that he didn't go to Church, something he really didn't believe in anymore. Minutes when he came to his private mourning, shattering all the last reminders of his suicide daughter Meg, he had hear people whisper outside how they were glad that she and Thomas were dead. One of them who had spoken was the daughter he never knew Fish had, an old Protestant Thomas had burned at the stake and he later justified himself saying it was by _God. _But now as Thomas looked at that distraught teenage girl, he knew that he had done many evil and the evil done to him was maybe the repercussion and punishment he needed to see how much of a hypocrite he had been, and how much he needed to change. He would take revenge, no not Revenge. Punishment on all the people who did bad, he still did not consider he paid his debt for all the innocent lives he tortured just because of their religion ( _I was stupid and a murderer, an ignorant who murdered innocent lives but as I saw that teenage girl crying I knew that my debt would never be paid, I did many wrongs, but I promised myself instead of that monster that God was that I was not bound to Happiness, my grandchildren would not pay for my murderingof innocents in the past, but they would be raised tolerant and be spared of all of this insanity in the world, as for the Catholic Church, Protestants I would deal with any one of them who dared to kill in the name of their silly God. It was time somebody punished the corrupt as I had been punished. I think that it was in that moment when I realized I would become a punisher, a man to seek justice on his own without bothering to rely on God anymore_).

He walked to his drawer where a small bible, it was Protestant was laying peacefully without ever having been opened. He grabbed it and read it, a beautiful peace with beautiful words, he decided as he took another bible, it was a Catholic Bible written in Latin. The man in black decided to bound both leather bibles and make one book alone, he knew what he planned to do with both for he would show the people and the fake religions that they weren't needed anymore, it was time people depended on themselves and the only thing in him that survived from his silly ideals was his old posture. That the Senate was better than a dictator or the King, sadly he knew that the people would never get used to this, so what he would have to do is suffice with the death of not only the Boleyn Family, but also many Catholic Officials who for years had abandoned Thomas and many other people who unlike him, were innocent of everything but the Church still took advantage from them. Then there were the protestant burning their heretics because they were Catholics, and sometimes even their own, they too would receive punishment.

Thomas prepared himself and wrapped the giant leather bibles in a strong fabric. He hid them away in a chest under his bed. After he did this, he prepared himself and got from another hidden box a special dagger, it belonged to his son John.

His young boy always had a passion for his daggers, and this was the only memory of his son and family he was willing to keep for now.

He knelt on the floor and instead of kissing either the cross, bibles and pentagonal star; he kissed his son's dagger and hid it away underneath his black satin robes. It was his time, the right time to put into effect his next step of the plan.

_'John I don't know if you can hear me, or if it is true all those stupid and evil stories they tell us mortal men that there is heaven and that after death you start another life, but I do know that if you and all of us have a soul then you hear me ... Please son tell your sisters and especially your two mothers ... that I will be coming back to them soon for what I am about to do, I am not sure that I will escape death this time. It will take time my son to get back to you; but if I take too long to be reunited with you ... then please watch over me for I cannot trust God or even the Devil to do the same' _Thomas finished his prayer to his son and silently whispered 'amen'.

He no longer had any religious ties with any God or Saint, but he still felt the obligation to say 'amen' after every prayer, especially because the word _amen_ meant _'let it be'_, and he hoped that was what his son wherever he was understood when he asked him to watch over his father as he was about to do the unforgivable.

As Thomas exited the room he found himself accidentally bumping into someone. He looked to see the person who he bumped into, to his surprise, it was the owner of the mansion, the Lady Carolina Vera. She greeted him with a warm smile as she put a hand above her short hair that was now a mess thanks to Thomas.

"Well" She said" You certainly now where to go Mr. Noir, now tell me why would a _lad_ like you go in such a hurry?"

Thomas did not answer in the same amusing tone as she, but his nature as a gentlemen to all, including women made him bow his head with respect.

"I am sorry, but I am in a hurry." He said and nodded his head again to her before leaving. He was about to exit the door when he heard her voice once again.

"Excuse me Mr. Noir but I was wondering ..."

"Yes?"

" ... well me and some guests who have been here for a long time, want to invite you to join us for dinner, it is just a simple dinner nothing fancy Mr. Noir. We just want to offer some hospitality to you since you have always been declining our offers." She finished with a calm voice expecting her guest to say something that could satisfy her in her request.

Unfortunately, it was not so. Thomas sighed and slowly walked over to Lady Carolina and in a formal manner he responded to her.

"Mrs. Vera ..."

"Please call me Carolina." She offered.

He agreed. "Fine Carolina then, listen I know you want to do your best with all your guests including me, but you have to know this once and for all that I don't come here for formal guest meetings or dinners. I just want to be in peace while I calmly finish my business here and then leave or move to another place away from here." He said.

Carolina nodded her head solemnly, she supposed it was not a surprise for him or her to say this, he had always been a rejecting guests to all the offers and helping hands that were offered to him by her and the others. He looked at her once more and then walked away to the exit of the manor to go God knows where.

The Lady of the manor watched him go, wondering what pain or **who** had been responsible to cause that man so much suffering that he was unwilling to mention God or ever show a smile to anyone else, including her.

She concluded that as far as Jeremy Noir went, the man was truly a mystery.

* * *

**A/N**

Hope you like it, again not much reviewers I hope to have some more because there will be some shocking surprises in the future.

I want to thank my co author Princess Anna who helped me in the development of the character Carolina Vera that is based on personalities of her and me together.

Thanks also to all of my readers who again they are my reason to write this and m support as I stumble and get myself back again with their reviews and visits.

Thanks to you all! Wait for more.


	8. Tragic

**A/N**

**I am not going to nag about reviews, because I know that this story needs more time, this story is still young, and as for my readers I have them great respect not just for reading this great piece, but also for taking some time and looking at it and because you are the ones who make this site of fanfiction work, without you knows what we would be, it is as authors to deliver readers something they can enjoy and have a good time with if they are tired from their jobs or feel the need to relieve from the stress. I want to thank my four reviewers and all readers of not just my story but of others. thankyou.**

**If someone is reading this, I hope you enjoy this new addition, for it was made for you. Will contain hard themes of revenge and vengeance, but also of absolution by part of the character you lest expect, yes you can see down ahead to see who it is, because what happened here is based on someone I know, the character Carolina is based on me and some situations are based on the lives of me and my friends.**

* * *

**Tragic **

_"Endurance. Belief. Patience. Hope. These are the key words of our existence." _Dune:The Machine Crusade

* * *

**(1533)**

**April 15th.**

Carolina was watching through her small wooden box, inside were all her memories of her father, mother and half-sibling. They had all died. She really had no reason to look back at this box, she had promised herself that she never would. But somehow; looking back at that lonely man of Jeremy Noir, made her remember her lost family, a memory she never thought she would ever remember.

Probably it was because deep inside the eyes of that men held more sadness than her own, something must have happened to him to make her feel this remotely close to her memories.

"Mom why couldn't you be any more on time that day, and just get out before ... t-the house went on fire? Oh mom ..." She trailed off, not wanting to let her tears be shown, even though she knew she was alone. She let one tear out of her eye, she couldn't resist.

Her mother always called her a failure, always said that she would regret one day when she was alone and nobody would be there for her. Well, now that she was alone, she did regret almost everything that happened.

She wondered if it was her destiny to be all alone, and at times she even hated God for this doubtful destiny, but no matter how much doubt she had; God always won and her faith would be restored after a day of quarrels with her Lord.

_'If only people could be the same' _Then the world would be better, and people would not have to fight in silly wars over religion; that silly thing of religion in the end did not matter, only God.

--

Thomas who came through the back door of the manor, thanks to the key, courtesy for an unknown reason given to him by the caretaker, Carolina. He pushed the door open silently as to not let everybody know he came.

He groaned as he touched part of his waist, he had a small wooden stitch in his left side, he forcefully pulled it out, even though it hurt; it did not hurt more than the memory of being shot down as he escaped from the people that wanted to kill him when they went after him and his family.

Thomas tossed the wooden stich out of the house, some cats gathered around it and picked it up, probably hungry they would eat it later and die. He didn't care, the important part was that it was gone, and _they_ wouldn't be able to trace it back to him. He had done his duty in ending the life of that piece of vermin Boleyn.

He admitted he was a bit surprised that the boy had not put any resistance when he mentioned the name of his daughter, almost as if ... they shared some type of connection.

The stitch he had removed left a tiny wound, he cleaned it with a wet towel he found on the kitchen, this was one of the reason he came to the back door, because the kitchen was there and since it was night, hardly anybody was there to spy or surprise him. He had found many of the guests, including the caretaker and owner of the manor, very conservative in their time of sleeping.

He pulled some cream he had, courtesy of Aleegra from months ago when he had swimmed through the river and she had been his rescuer. He gently rubbed some of it on his wound, and almost like _magic_ the pain had subsided.

Thomas sighed and went to hide his dagger in a small leather bag he carried on his past journey, he walked slowly through the living room and up to his room. It wasn't until he was interrupted that he abruptly stopped.

Thomas heard the sound of a woman crying, normally he would not have cared in these past months, but something inside him, almost as if a supernatural force telling him in his son's voice to go, he went to one of the door next to the living room, it was where the dining room was. As he slowly opened the door he saw the owner, Carolina Vera, sitting alone by herself on a nice ornamented chair.

She was crying and sobbing over something he didn't know what. Against his reason, he opened the door further and slowly stepped inside, once there he closed the door.

The owner Carolina did not seem to hear or simply didn't care, she just cried and kept sobbing, Thomas feeling pity for the woman whom he hardly knew anything about, went by her side and pulled her into an embrace. She did not complain or nag, but instead she embraced him to and her tears reached to his neck. He sighed wondering what had caused this woman so much pain, a woman whom always seemed strong and peaceful.

It almost seemed unreal that the cheerful and positive woman she was, could be crying and sobbing misserably on his shoulders.

Both of them did not say anything as they remained together in each others arms. They just continued in their embrace, none of them willing to accept the harsh and cruel reality they had been delivered in. All they wanted was peace, peace of heart and peace of mind.

* * *

**A/N**

There you go, hope you like it.


	9. Thou Shalt Not Kill

**A/N  
**

Here you go if anyone is reading this, reviews will make it much easier for me to update and tell me what you think would be best, I will probably put a song in for later, but only by suggestion and if you bring enough reviews, if not then well ... we will have to wait.

* * *

**Chapter #9: Thou Shalt Not Kill**

_"Hell of a thing killing a man... you take away all he has and all he's gonna have." -_ Will Muny_,_ **Unforgiven (1992)**

**--**

**(1533) April 15th**

**Rich-Ville,** **Vera Guest House Manor**

Both the owner of the guest mansion and her guest continued to be silently embraced in each others arms. None dared to question the other of their strange behavior, they each had their reasons for it.

* * *

**1533, April 16th**

**Hampton Court Palace.**

The crowded halls of the Court Rooms at Hampton were stirring with news and gossip, yet as they saw the Queen's father, Earl of Ormonde and his brother in law the Duke of Norfolk, walk by them, pushing them all away, they instantly knew something was wrong.

_Crowded streets all clear away one by one,_

_hollow heroes separate as they run ..._

The crowds of the Main Court Room dispersed quickly as the Boleyn and Howard Patriarch came hurrying to the King's Quarters where the Queen was too. The Boleyn Patriarch was in a hurry to get to the Queen, his daughter and ONLY surviving child, she would be upset giving her condition once she heard this, but it was important she did. An offense like this, was too much to handle for just one person, and a score needed to be settled to whoever had dared lay a finger on a member of his family.

--

**(1 hour later ... )**

**--**

_You're so cold, keep your hand in mine, wise men wonder while ..._

_Strong men die ..._

Anne watched as that ring, a ring her dear and honest brother had worn in his early wedding to Jane Parker. It was hideous now! Stained with blood and yellow water.

The Queen of England could not believe that her brother, a man who was always there when she needed him the most, had been murdered and slaughtered like an animal!

Who in all the Kingdom, the Queen of England thought in outrage, would have been capable of committing such a crime, and to her brother of all people.

"Who would dare do this, and in **my **Kingdom, my realm, am I not King?" Henry said in outrage.

The Earl of Ormonde sighed dejectedly, he too did not know who would dare do this to his son, but most importantly his family, to do this against the Boleyns could only mean such a sign of disrespect and foolishness. Did they not know, who ever people do it, that they would be facing jail time, and worse if Thomas Boleyn got what he wanted for such offense to his family; their heads would be cut short and put on a spike for everybody to see what would happen if they ever laid a finger on such a respected family like his own.

Thomas Boleyn could not have cared much if his son would be the on a head short, he himself was whispered among the Court that he would soon sell his own soul to the devil, just for all the riches and Power in the world.

Anne not able to get away from the trauma of seeing the bloodstained ring of her dead brother, cried in outrage. Henry who was besides her could only hold her for so long, he too was to appalled that somebody could have done this to upset his wife. His wife who was carrying the future of England in her womb.

The thought was just too repulsive.

_Show me how it ends it's alright_

_Show me how defenseless you really are ..._

And yet Thomas Boleyn could not feel any pain, no remorse, no sense of anger or hurt. Just pity for whoever had done this. He, she or they had to perfectly know what they were up against once the Boleyn Family aided by the Howard Patriarch and the King, put their minds into it and capture the ruffian who had slaughtered his son like a pig.

--

_Satisfy an empty inside_

_Well that's alright, lets give this another try;_

Thomas woke up to the peaceful sounds of somebody's breathing in his ear, he noticed it was the caretaker and owner, Carolina Vera peacefully sleeping and resting on her chair while he laid close to her chest. He was close enough to hear her heartbeat and monitor her breathing, she seemed so tense even after he had sooth her the night before.

_"If you find your family, don't you cry!_

_In this land of make believe, dead and dry._

He had made no attempt to talk or say silly words of comfort or grace to her ears, he preferred the physical touch and show of his affections for somebody than to remedy all with just words. Because in the end that is all that words where, nothing.

What use was it in using them if they were going to be thrown away by the wind, it was better to show affection and do than to just say and let your words be forgotten, and that is what he did last night.

He did two good things, one that would be considered by all the _Holy_Churches as diabolical and an act so evil that it could only be punished with disembowelment and with treason. Thomas did not believe anymore in these things, but somehow the memory of seeing that rat of the Boleyns screaming and trying to pry away from danger, brought him a satisfaction he could not forget.

And then there was Carolina, a women he barely knew. Yet, this woman had shown him more kindness and love in the past few months since he met Aleegra, he wondered if this was all coincidence or it had to have some especial meaning that he was meeting good people along the way of his vengeance and punishment.

It could mean nothing, yet it could mean everything, a balance like the wayward pagan Aleegra, his healer had told him once, that to have evil you have to have light, as both dark and lightness have no meaning one without the other.

Maybe that is why he met, as he looked towards the pentagonal star he pulled from his pocket; Carolina Vera, she was a especial light and comfort in his darkness.

When he slayed that rat.

He could almost remember ...

* * *

**Past Sequences**

**April 15th, Greenwich **

Thomas Boleyn only son and heir to the Boleyn States and Fortunes, was walking down the roads of where a small village lay near. He had received reports from a mysterious letter which said that there he would find some answers to Margaret's _"evidence"_ of her family. _'What ever that meant' _He thought sourly, truth to be told he did not want to remember the memory of Margaret stabbing herself to death. It was just to gory and painful to him.

For a girl to that and with the intention in her mind to kill what lay inside her; was to awful to ever think about. Did not she care about her children and their welfare for her to avoid doing that catastrophe or about the child that had laid in her womb. It just seemed to sudden that for a daughter raised in a Catholic Household for so long could be driven to do such things.

Sometimes George did not understand the mind of these people, good thing her offspring survived and were in his care. He actually enjoyed taking care of all of her offspring. Especially the young girl whose name was Mary, she reminded him a lot of Anne who was the opposite of their sister who bared the same name, Mary Boleyn Stafford.

Incredible to think that here was one Mary who was the same as Anne, the girl asked to many questions and mostly kept to herself, but her mind was as keen as Anne's. It almost seemed like them both were mother and child, and even if it sounded bad, he sometimes wished he would have a little girl like that.

The thought of children often crossed his mind with his new wife, but just seeing how she was ... Gave him shivers.

_You're so cold but you feel alive,_

_lay your hands one me, one last time."_

He stopped by a small local where the letter said a small package would arrive to him.

Lord Rochford waited there for almost an eternity until it got so boring, and having the small patience that he had, he turned away and was about to leave when he heard footsteps behind him, he was suddenly grabbed by an unknown force and pulled to an alley which led to trees of an area people did not seem to mind or did not bother to look.

A voice which he thought was long dead interrupted his thoughts.

It said. "Hello George" He turned around and was received by a fist colliding to his face.

It was none other than Thomas More! George could not believe what his eyes were witnessing; the man was supposed to be dead and yet here he was in the flesh. It was impossible, his father and Uncle had sworn they killed him but now that he thought hard as he saw hatred in the man's eyes; he was sure that the only thing they had done was fire in the river where they left him for dead. They never made sure he was dead.

Thomas approached the young boy, he did not seem a man and his face and hairstyle seemed like his son, his only son who could now be alive but he was slaughtered and killed in the way butchers kill a pig.

George as much as he tried to reason, it was to no avail. He was grabbed by the man's strong and hateful arms and swung to a tree hard. George was to surprised to attack, he could not believe it still, his eyes were sure to be playing tricks on him but as he saw and felt the pain come from his mouth, he convinced himself it was real and that Thomas was here, looking for revenge through him. He would be the lamb to the slaughter this time.

Blood poured from his mouth. "Thomas please ... I am sorry you must understand it was what Father did! Do not condemn our family over that ... Please Sir ..."

_"Show me how it ends, it's alright._

_Show me how defenseless you really are ..._

_Satisfied and empty inside. Well that's alright,_

_let's give this another try_

He was shut up once again by a large wood stick colliding in his stomach, he screamed and spit more blood, the pain was so much that he bit his tongue not realizing that in doing that to avoid the pain, he cut part of it off that a piece fell to the floor. Thomas then pulled after inflicting too much pain on the Boleyn male offspring and sole heir to Thomas Boleyn, Earl of Ormonde and Whilstshire; a dagger which seemed ironic that it belonged to his son who was slaughter like a lamb, and now he would slaughter this young man like a pig.

_Show me how it ends, it's alright,_

_show me how defenseless you really are ..._

_Satisfied and empty inside. Well that alright!_

_Let's give this another try_

George Boleyn before the dagger entered his body attempted to stop it, but he was to late the dagger collided in his throat, he spit more blood and he choke on his own tongue, but almost with small force that he had left, he used it to spit another piece of his tongue away to the leaves on the floor making a diversion for Thomas, and grabbing a small piece of insignificant wood that he (George) use to stick it to Thomas on the left side of his waist. Thomas gave a small scream and flinched but not before punching the dagger once again into George and making him fall to the ground waiting for the death to sink in.

_It's alright ... It's alright ..._

It was painful and Thomas felt no hurt, he only saw his daughter stabbed, his young and eldest child suicide as she was making it, he could almost see it and smell the blood, two lambs to the slaughter, one message and one death which along with his beautiful daughter and the piece of vermin he killed; made two.

He knew that as naive compared to his father that George Boleyn was, that he was trusted the secret that his family, his father and uncle that is, ordered the murder and butchery of his family and yet he did not denounce them. George did not see it coming what had happened to him and what was worse was that Thomas did not know at the moment as he had killed a life; that George never agreed with the Boleyn and Howard Patriarchs decision to kill many of the More Family; in fact he himself had taken affection for Margaret's children.

He had watched over them, he even watched over Margaret closely and cried a lot when he found out she had killed herself. Thomas did now know but when he would know, he would take revenge on that which had lied to him but also grow mad later to discover the truth.

_It's alright._

Despite that Thomas had killed in his mind the vermin of the Boleyn, George, he had no desired to punish Anne or take revenge against her, for he now and was completely in the right that Anne as Katherine were women trying to get by in a ruthless man's world. Anne Boleyn he knew was oblivious of her family's doing and he knew that in the end she was just a woman who had fallen in love and was now protecting the child she held inside her womb. He would never dare harm her or the child, they were of the few he suspected of honor, as well as Katherine and the Lady Mary. He was sure that for now as long as his once upon King favored the Queen, Anne Boleyn, that she and her child whether boy or girl would be safe, but he hoped she thread in careful waters for Henry was changeable and that was what he feared, that someday Henry might be in need to be taught a lesson so the lives of innocent women could be spared, that is his Queen and Queen of England, Anne Boleyn, his divorced wife, Katherine, the Lady Mary and the child inside the Queen of England boy or girl.

Something inside him told him that as his grandchildren were being watched by the Queen, whom he was told was taken great affection by those two, especially his blond and beautiful granddaughter, Mary Roper, he was sure they were safe, but he wondered what would happen if Father Boleyn knew he was alive. He would do something, even against he own daughter, who was his Sovereign, permission to harm Mary or Anthony.

It would never reach to that, he would see to it.

* * *

**A/N**: Tell me how it seemed.


	10. Ill fates and Ill loves

**A/N:**

I want to thank all of my reviewers, shygirl1999 who I will give u credit you have helped a lot in the development of future chapters and sequel, aestheticnarcissit my first reviewer, ladyredvelvet my latest and lemondropseverus. Thank you, your reviews keep me up going.

So review there is more to come, and yes TBP II is still my main concern.

But here there is also some surprises, TBP II has a lot in store, and in here you will find two surprises ahead, if you can guess I will let you pick the song for future chapter.

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 10**_ Ill Fates and Ill Loves_

_"And something started in my soul,  
fever or forgotten wings,  
and I made my own way,  
deciphering  
that fire,  
and I wrote the first faint line,  
faint, without substance, pure  
nonsense,  
pure wisdom  
of someone who knows nothing,  
and I suddenly saw  
the heavens  
unfastened  
and open." -_ **"Poetry"** / Pablo Neruda

--

**1533, April 21st.**

**The More**

Katherine was sitting on her bed, resting; she was exhausted. After all the worry and love she gave to that ungrateful man whom she loved, Henry. He had betrayed her with another woman, and left her to rot here at this awful place at the More.

Had he had no sense of dignity and love for his **true**wife and **legitimate**daughter? Was it all just for waste, all those long nights he spent for him, the battles she won for him both in Parliament, in the battlefield of Flodden and in their bed? Did he not consider that if it wasn't for her, his true wife, he would have never gotten as far as he could with his childish and useless manners. It was her who made him confident when he needed to be, her who always advised him what to do, what to act and how to act, until he got tired of her as she was sure that there would be a time when her husband would grow tired of that _Harlot_ Anne and throw her away for another one of his silly _English Roses_. That was how Henry always was.

The former Queen of England sighed and laid her head softly on her hard pillow. It was not as soft and tender as the ones from her once upon time Palace had been, but it was all she had; for now.

She was about to go to sleep when she out of the blue remembered the man who was always behind her, hiding behind the scenes and the curtains of her marriage, always trying to help her and Henry so they would be back together. Unfortunately she thought, that man died along with almost all of his family.

It was as if all the good men and women on England were slowly dying and she was being left without friends. It was not fair, but when had life been?

A noise of a door slowly beginning to be opened; made the former Queen and current Princess Dowager awaken with fear. Could it be a burglar or a thief of some kind who had get passed the security of the building? Who was there and was it hostile or just a spy of Chapuys in disguise wanting to talk to her?

Katherine couldn't be sure but as soon as she saw the person who entered, her face nearly fell, it was like seeing a ghost. He was supposed to be dead, she had heard the news that only three of his family survived, now two since his own daughter had committed the sin of taking her life leaving her poor two children at the mercy of Henry's court and Thomas' former enemies like the Chancellor Cromwell and the Archbishop Cranmer, who was responsible for annulling her marriage without the Papal Authority to Henry.

She could not belive it, but there he was; he was not some apparition or those silly stories of devils and ghost the fanatics of the Church say, he was actually real and very much alive.

Thomas approached the old and former Queen of his, he did not want to harm nor it was his intention to scare her, but he needed to settle things clear to her once and for all.

"Your Grace I am no ghost, it is me Thomas. Sorry if things have been a bit exaggerated about me, don't believe in any of them. All lies I assure you." He said to Katherine who was still stunned to believe that he was standing before her.

After many minutes of pregnant pauses by both she finally snapped from her senses and faced him directly. "Thomas?" She asked and to her surprised and his, she bolted from her bed and ran up to him, hugging him strongly with the forces she had left. "Oh! Sir Thomas! You are alive ... They told me that I was guilty of your death, but I knew they or that ... they had to be the guilty ones."

Thomas shushed her and accepted her embrace, he told her that it was ok and that he understood. "Katherine, they killed my family. My Lady I am sorry if I seem disrespecting against your judgement, but Katherine as your old friend ..."

"You are still my friend Sir Thomas ... Thomas." She said still not willing to pull away from the embrace.

"Katherine" He urged her. "Please forgive Anne, I know it seems outrageous but Chapuys and other may plan to kill her and the baby she carries inside, I know she was a bitch to you, but you are one too to Margaret Beaufort. Remember how you too cast her aside and many others. You and Anne I swear are almost the same."

Katherine swiftly pulled away from his embrace and when all seemed lost, Thomas was about to go when he heard her voice calling him back to her.

She extended her hand, not as a Princess or Queen, but as a friend and laid it on his shoulder ad kissed his cheek slowly. The way an intimate friend does to the other. "Thomas I will ... But I can't as long as my daughter is away, she considers her a threat, and I don't want to see Mary harmed ... I will help you but first tell me where you are?"

She said very graciously and for once Thomas was astonished but he hid it quickly. There was no question how noble, brave, cold yes but also logical this woman was when it came to politics and the rulings of the heart. She might have dethroned Margaret Beaufort in the past, but she was a bright, noble and a Lady sometimes he felt that like Anne (they had many parallels) was somebody ahead of her own times.

The former Queen now with the title of Princess Dowager smiled once more at her _old_ friend. She still had hard time believing he was here, but he was and that was something that made her comfortable. He then told he would provide for her.

She told him no, that she was ok and she did not want to see him hurt, how could she see him risk everything only for her. "They can find you Si-r- I mean Thomas, and if they do they can also do something against your grandchildren." She said.

"How are they?" He asked. She hessistated, she did not know if she should tell him this, but she figured that this new side of Thomas would tolerate an open mind that came with the _new _religion and education that the new Queen of the people, Anne Boleyn was teaching to his granddaughter. "Please."

"They are well especially Mary, she reminds me by what Chapuys tells me of my Mary. I hear that the boys at the Castle where she is at are already attracted to her. (_laughs)_ She has quite a charm your granddaughter. However; I hear you other grandchild ... Anthony, he is not well with _her Majesty the Queen_. And he often from what I hear from Chapuys engages in dangerous conversation with my daughter Mary to kill and slaughter Protestants. He is not well and I fear my daughter is not well either Thomas ... I cannot stand that she is being consumed by hatred, it is unfair. She should have the posture of a Queen, not of any woman who is blinded by her emotions."

Thomas shook his head, surprised but at the same time regretting that his grandchild Anthony and the Princess and Lady Mary could be engaging in such dark emotions. He was not exempt by it, but if Mary needed to rule someday, she would need to know that coldness and intelligence came first than emotions.

"I am sorry you had to hear that Thomas." She said.

"No ... I ... I understand. And I once would have laughed at your statement but that old Thomas is dead, when they shot him in the river."

"No he is not" She said firmly and pulled away from him, and the old Katherine with her Queen demeanor returned. "You are still there Thomas! I knew you when you would look at me behind the shadows, you always said that a leader is strong and that goodness if wanted is not eliminated. So, I hardly believe, that your goodness is eliminated. I might not have agreed to much with the old ideas in the past, but I nonetheless worked hardly for reformation in the church. And as a politician if there was no way to turn the Country, I would see to it that the new religion would be embraced, for political reason yes, but for the same reason that it would be good for the Country. I am sad that Mary is not thinking like a Queen and that her failure is because of me and the King. Me because I should have taught her better, but like Anne loves the baby inside her; I loved Mary too much. You are still the same Thomas, you just need your heart to come out, do not let it be broken, at least do it for the people that still _love you and are close to you **Thomas. **_"

Thomas acknowledged her words and bowed leaving her presence but no before embracing her and telling her that he would return, he would not leave her and even if it was hard for her to cope with the new Queen of England for with right reasons Katherine asserted that they might do something to her daughter; Thomas reassured her that it would not happen. And that Thomas would take care of Katherine, Mary and even Anne as well as the child she carried, Princess or Prince.

--

He left and saw Elizabeth, one of Katherine's attendants she eyed the girl and she eyed him. He pulled a pouch which was full of golden coins and other currency inside. He threw it aside and the girl caught it, instantly she knew what she had to do. For one was to buy clothing, food, and remodeling for Katherine's rooms and also make sure the food would be healthy and Katherine in right health.

Thomas could be assured of her health as long as Katherine was given all of this, she would not accept it, but knew that this kind girl of Elizabeth would convince her Mistress and buy her and them all she needed to be healthy and okay.

* * *

**1533, May 2nd.**

**Rich-Ville**

Carolina was getting tired of her longest guest running and goings. She barely knew where he went and how longer was he going to stay. Not that she mind, but, something inside her made her feel a necessity to get close to this man and find out his plan. Whatever Jeremy had suffered it had to be of tremendous deal to make him appear cold and harsh to the others, whenever he went for food he would not greet the guests, only with a nod and then go away to eat somewhere else, or in his room.

On the other side of the small hotel or guest house, a pair of two green brown wondering eyes stood looking at the house, this was the house where the man known formally as Thomas More was. She had no intention but her own of revenge as well like him to exact, but first she needed to talk to him, as a former agent of the Privy Council, the only woman ever admitted, Marie Watson was sure that Thomas would hear whatever he had to say.

She hoped she was not to late.

* * *

**A/N:**

_What do you think?_

_Reviews!! Find out who is this mysterious Marie Watson, played by Gillian Anderson if you check the rest of my cast profile, you will see clues as tho who she might be give who Gillian interprets, the actress, see my profile and you will the whole cast and get an idea what is to be expected, what does Marie want? Harm? Revenge or reconciliation with Thomas?_


	11. Discovery

**A/N**

Guys I can update this quickly but I need to see more reviews it is no joke.

**Important Notice: **As for TBP , I am not seeing that much reviews and I know there are a lot of hits for that story (TBP II). Review each chapter. I appreciate the hits and my readers but I also appreciate reviews, it makes things easier for me to update and to feel dedicated to this.  
Sorry if I seem drag. But these last weeks have been taking a toll on me, and most of the chapters for TBP The Reckoning are only done until Chapter13, we need to work on others so we are against the clock, on August 11th I won't be able to update until January 2009. The Internship I will go to on Disney will be fun but will keep me busy, so updates for TBP III (If I get TBP II finished and I get enough reviews for that and the next) might be until January 3rd 2009, and for the sequel of this if finished too on January 3 or 5th 2009.

* * *

**_Chapter 11: Discovery_**

* * *

**1533, May 25th**

**Rich-Ville, Vera's Guest House Manor.**

Marie Watson, once a prestigious member of the Privy Council, dressed as a man and blind to everyone, including the King himself. She had reached the most high, higher than the Queen Anne Boleyn herself, with all her intelligence and her father's efforts.

It was Marie's father who had sacrificed his life so his daughter could live, while she was away and redistributing pamphlets alleging the logic of why Protestant Faith was better. But that all changed; when the men who swore in to the _new_ faith had become corrupt, some even more than Catholics.

They had killed her father and left her for dead. But she was alive, from then on she turned to a deist, somebody who believes in an all mighty creation but does not follow the rules of petty religions like the failures of Luther and Catholic Churches; she believed in people and that the all mighty, whatever he, or she, or it was, that it left Earth right after he created the heavens and hell for humans, he would not care for the silly dwelling of people anymore than she cared for the Church; he left it all for the people to rule by themselves. But sometimes, people became real monsters when their caretaker was not there to watch them.

Her mission now was to find Thomas More, she knew she might convince him to believe in God once more, but sadly this man seemed to abandon God, even though he was in nature and all around him.

She knocked from the inside of the kitchen door; the owner whom she guessed by her short neck, dyed brunette hair, was Carolina Vera. A former high middle class Courtier who like Marie, had fallen out of favor in England and now was left to renting her bedrooms to guests so she could afford a living. She didn't have anything against this kind of living, Marie had been doing her own _stuff_ for the past years and she wasn't ashamed of it either.

--

Carolina who was patiently cleaning everything that was left on the living room, suddenly heard a loud knock coming from the inside of her kitchen.

She went to inspect it and found a strawberry blond haired woman patiently standing in front of her. "Carolina Vera-Cyrus?" She asked.

"Yes?"

"I am Marie Watson, you have here a tenant whose name is Jeremy ... Noir, right Mrs Vera?" -She asked again inquiring about her mysterious guest. To tell the truth Carolina did not know if she should answer to this woman, she hardly trusted a stranger who barged in her doors and suddenly started asking questions of one of her guests.

Carolina sighed and straigth forward she said. "Excuse me but why are you here? No, forget that! Why are you asking all of this?"

"You see Mrs. Vera ..."

"Carolina."

"Carolina then, your guest Jeremy is a friend of mine, we met long time ago when he worked in the private sector." She explained, half of the story was true and the other fabricated.

What was true was she knew Thomas More; in fact they had met when he was married to Alice More. He was a more passionate hopeful man back then, for a time she had actually felt attracted to him, close to falling in love. Thomas actually continued their relationship, there was no sex or passion involve, just tenderness. Sadly though; he had end it when the animal instinct inside them grew so strong and he was unable to resist, they did not have sex or anything but Thomas afraid that he could fall for that one day; ended everything.

Marie for a time had thought Thomas was a fool for restraining himself from passion and love. But when she heard of the last happening, his doings then his family's murder, then him and finally Lord Rochford's death; she knew that Thomas had finally changed but was it for the better or worse?

Carolina looked at the woman with a colder look than before, something about her told her to trust her, yet her senses as a woman also told her to watch her back closely for her.

"I will let you stay in the living room, but first I will talk to Jeremy, you may wait but I warn you he does come in late. I do mean late." She said.

Marie nodded and waited in the living room patiently for Thomas.

* * *

Thomas arrived late once again, not to the surprise of both women waiting for him. When he went through the kitchen door he found Carolina looking at him pointedly.

"What?" He asked neutrally.

"Marie Watson. Who is she? She is waiting in your living room Mr Noir ... or should I say Thomas More?" Thomas head perked up in surprise, how in bloody hell how this woman figured out who she was?

"What Sir Thomas? Did you think me stupid?"

Thomas alarmed that he was discovered was about to pull a dagger from inside of his clothes when Marie Watson came barging in, and surprised Thomas even more.

"Hello Thomas" She said.

"What are you doing here!? Marie ..." He stuttered, it was not that he did not like to see Marie, but the last time he saw this woman, both them had been this close to kiss and do something more under the noses of his wife Alice, who then lived.

"Thomas don't kill her." Marie offered playfully but at the same time with a serious look to Thomas. Thomas calmed down and the dagger he was holding he tossed it to the kitchen table. Carolina was astounded.

"You planed to murder me? I knew it! My father knew you once ... he often said you were calm but I guess it is always the quiet ones." She said wrylly.

Thomas rolled back his eyes annoyed and looked at both women. "Listen I thought you were a spy! What was I supposed to do?"

"You could have asked!" Said both women.

Thomas rolled his eyes back again. "You would have said no!"

"Well of course I would have said no. I am no spy. You know, for somebody who wants punishment, you are not very bright." Carolina stated making Marie throw in a grin towards Thomas.

Marie then offered to sit by her in the living room, Carolina followed.

There Carolina calmly explained to Thomas that she knew it was him from the beginning, she suspected but when she saw Marie Watson it triggered a bell inside of her head, her father said he once knew Marie and that she had told him that her infatuation for Thomas never left her. Thomas smiled and told Carolina she was more intelligent than what he gave her credit for. She blushed and then went for Marie to continue.

"Thomas I am here to help you. But you have to tell me that it is vital now you believe in God. I know he has failed you, he has failed me too but right now if you want to nail these bastards; you have to trust in somebody, you know in what Country we live in Thomas." She said.

Thomas shook his head and told her "No" but said that he would let them help him, Carolina because she revealed to both that the Howards, many of them ardent and hypocrites Catholics had stolen most of her inheritance and murdered her mother, Marie then told her story.

Each had somebody they wanted to nail to the law, but Thomas told them that if the law would not punish them; he would see to it that he himself did. Carolina did not agree to much on it. But she knew that he was willing to go to any extremes to punish these men, even if she did not agree, she understood him and knew that a pain like that he was suffering; was not all easy to get by. Especially when he told them his own daughter had killed herself and the baby she was carrying inside.

**TBC ...**

* * *

**A/N:**

_Hope you like it! And do review ALL and BOTH stories. You know the drill/ Read ... Review._


	12. Two Queens and a King

A/N: Chapter 12

I will update TBP II and Pain to No End "Dead Man's Tale" at the same time.

* * *

**Two Queens and A King**

_"The problem of power is how to achieve its responsible use rather than its irresponsible and indulgent use — of how to get men of power to live for the public rather than off the public."_ - Robert Francis Kennedy, _**The Pursuit of Justice**_ (1964)

--

Six weeks had passed since Marie and Carolina had discovered his identity. All that was left of them to him where two good friends he made. Carolina with her cheerful but secretive attitude helped him in his discretion to the other guests. Along the way, he discovered that she was a good friend. Also she was a good calculator, cold, sufficient and somewhat of a scholar in History.

It had been his mission that kept them all together. Marie trying not to reconnect on Thomas with their old passion, or more to say hers, she just backed off whenever a subject of a past memory resurfaced in their conversations.

"Thomas?" Marie asked from behind him.

"What?" He asked back.

"You think that there was enough time for us? I mean you and Alice ... I am sorry, but I cannot get it out of my mind how a man like you that had such passion for God, could not have other passions ... is it that you were scared?" She inquired.

"I wasn't"

"Then?" She pressed on.

"I just loved Alice above all. She was a good wife and I saw with Henry how his marriage ... turned to Anne and then suffered ... you know Katherine and I figured that I did not want to turn out the same Marie. I just didn't want that." He said drowsily letting a yawn escape his lips.

Marie nodded but also pressed on further. "But Thomas ... -Thomas turned to face her - haven't you wondered why is it that you care so much about the old Queen, well not so old, she looks rather good for her age, but I am talking about Katherine. I saw the way you looked at her. Why were you really there for her?"

Thomas sighed and let out another yawn. "I think it's because I didn't want to see that woman hurt Marie. I know many people if they ever read my story or that if I go to history they will admire Anne for her courage to stand up and step over Katherine, I don't blame them she does deserve that honour and she is a courageous Lady, but as for Katherine they will just hate her for the fact she is Anne and me being Catholic is enough to condemn me, even if I do no longer believe in the all mighty. People, even those who are intelligent, are narrow minded and stupid, even those who are atheist, they always put people in black and white, if she or he is protestant let them be heroes even if they caused the deaths of others, but if he or she is catholics let her be condemn and burn to hell. That is the way of the world and that is why I was taught not to follow those misconceptions. In the end they are all blind and stupid."

Marie sighed and left Thomas alone, but no before having said the last words to him. "It is night tonight Thomas. And I know that in these past months and weeks you have been sending food and private visits to the Princess Dowager. No man goes that far for somebody they say it is their duty to protect. (_Sighs_) Good night Thomas."

Thomas was left alone and brought another pouch of gold inside. Not all was gold, but it contained precious gems and stones that would pay good for Katherine of Aragon's future accommodations. All of that he told himself, was stolen but he did not care about that anymore, it was for a good cause.

He remembered that the first time he obtained all of this money and jewels had first been by Aleegra, his gay (Strange) friend and healer who had left him precious gems, those he did not sell, but the other currency had been on his pockets that survived the **attack**. The other currency, he had surprised the men who had began looting the monasteries and killing the bishops, even if he hated the Church and saw it as symbol of everlasting hypocrisy; he could not let these initiates, barely corrupt suffer at the hands of men who said themselves to be _pure_ protestants of the _true faith_. Somebody had to teach them, it was not right mess with other because of their faith.

* * *

**1533, July 1st.**

**The More:**

Katherine was looking at her new gowns. She knew it to be part of the money that was used by them, brought by Thomas More. At first she had rejected a month ago when she had finally found out that the money belonged to the monasteries, Thomas had said that the money would either be used to pay the rich men of the monasteries or the King himself and his new league of Protestants. It was better she kept it. He had knelt and kissed her forehead and she accepted it.

New Gowns, food, laundry, clothing, furniture and tapestry were bought for the isolated House, the More. It was like living in the high middle class life, and even if Katherine had lived in her prior life with every luxury of a Queen, she still enjoyed this and sometimes because she felt guilty at accepting too much; she had given the money that was left (A great amount) to her loyal ladies and to Elizabeth Swan (her most trusted friend and adviser since they arrived that the More), some of it she also told them to give it to the destitute, those not far from them who had suffered by the Reformation. Their lands had been taken and now that they were beggars, they were branded for begging what was taken from by the Protestant because they had all lived and served with Catholic Lords.

At first many of her Ladies, and even Elizabeth thought this to be unwise, but the ever _solidarity_-Princess and former Queen said that it was of vital importance these people did not feel abandon, she had seen that abandonment with Thomas More, she did not want those people to feel the same way. She had also given part of that money to other families, not Catholic but Protestant who even if in the past Katherine might have saw them as enemies for her suffering, she remembered that above she was a politician and they were human beings, and were in need of food and clothing.

Katherine much to the lack of knowledge of the King and the Boleyns; lived happy in the More, she had many visits of Thomas and spending time with that man led her to fight more her strength and also for the sake of her Ladies, whom she owed too much to them for taking care of her, out of the goodness of their hearts, and not to forget, their faith.

She sighed. Pulling a bible with an encrusted jewel cross on it, she opened it to read the proverbs and lectures of St. Luke, a disciple of one of Christ's apostles, and one of Katherine's favorite for writing something when people believed him to be crazy, and standing up to those who abused of the weak and laughed at his teacher and mentor.

Thomas on the other side, pulled the door open and greeted Katherine with every respect of a best friend to another. "Katherine. I am glad you are okay my Lady." He said uncertainly.

She smiled and embraced him, it surprised him not that she embraced him, but the way she held his arms, sort like the love and tender ... a _husband_ is greeted by his ..._ wife_.

_'No'_- Thomas thought, that could not be right, probably all Katherine did in his mind was just to show him once more how much gratitude she had for him. He softly let go of her embrace, for a moment she was reminded of Henry when he did the same, because he thought her to exaggerate in her mannerisms or affections to him.

"I am sorry Thomas." She apologized. And then very seriously, pushing Thomas back a little so she could see his face more clearly, she noticed a small scar in the left side of his neck.  
"Oh my God!" She said scared that somebody could have attacked him on the way here, just for seeing her. Had they discovered her? Where they planning to arrest her, and kill her and Thomas now that they discovered both and that he was the secret man behind the looting of the Treasuries?

She took more steps back away from him and went to her Lady Elizabeth, who was patiently standing out the door looking at them. She told her to bring some formula and ointment to stop the bleeding. Thomas sensing what she had done, went up to her and said to Elizabeth that it was not necessary, but the girl paid no heed to him and went to do as her Mistress commanded her.

"My Lady ..."

"I am your friend, call me Katherine." She offered, this time more annoyed that he had not ask for help before for that scar. "How did you get that scar? Forget it, I don't want to know; just tell me if you got other places where they hurt you. You know very well they could find you ... People have died for me when I said no, don't you do the same, your family is important to me."

"Why?" He suddenly asked intrigued as to why had Katherine cared so much about his family and ... **him**.

"Because Thomas ... I see in your family the chance that you might not have failure like mine. And these past months you have made me see many things, may truths and what I have been wrong before."

"Thank you"

"You don't have to thank me Katherine. You here and safe is more that enough to set me at ease." He said, then Elizabeth along with a physician came and brought some potions and ointment to rub on his skin. Just for Katherine's sake he let them touch him and watch over his neck, as the ointment touched his skin and they uncovered the whole scar so it could be visibly seen. Katherine gasped and Elizabeth too as they saw it was huge and blood was already beginning to drain from it. Suddenly he felt dizzy and slumped over to the floor, thankfully two strong and loving arms as well as another pair, were there to receive him before he fell on the floor.

Katherine worried that her best friend and affectionate man, the only one who had so far demonstrated her real love and affection. She along with Elizabeth settled him on the bed.

Thomas appeared to be unconscious and in a deep dream state; they settled him softly bringing in more water, he appeared to be dehydrated. As they cleaned him and settled him to sleep for the night on her home, the More. He began to drift into a state where he became better, now his breathings eased and so were the sighs of Katherine.

The physician told them that it was better if he was left alone.

Katherine stayed taking care of him and waiting when he could wake up and she would call her Ladies, to tend him further.

* * *

_Dream Sequence:_

_"Thomas", that is me ... My head felt heavy, it felt the same as if I was being thrown once again to the rives to scape ... I woke my eyes, and saw what appeared to be a small girl at my feet. Her blond-brunette hair flowing as she stood there crying over a broken pieces that seemed to have been part of a giant vase. _

_I bend over to the little girl, she started to cry more. For a moment my heart grew soft and I tried to hush the girl by singing to her. A song my own father used to sing to me when I was a child, and afraid of the dark. The little girl immediately seemed to calm down and she smiled up to him. To his surprise, the face she gave him was that of his little girl, his self-butchered little girl, Meg Roper nee More at five years old smiling at him._

_She laughed at him. _

_Then a man came up to her, he passed through, literally passed or fased through Thomas and scooped up the little girl in his loving arms. It was him, Thomas. He then remembered it almost the year of 1511, two years before the Battle of Flodden and the same year and one month after he married his second wife, Alice More Middleton._

_"Daddy." -She said to him as she kissed his cheek. _

_I saw myself smile, it was me but in younger years and my smile was wider and completely full of fanaticism and pure dreams of life. I enjoyed my life. I then saw my daughter and to my complete strangeness she said to me, that is to him or me but in younger years; "Daddy I heard your voice, you sang to me Daddy. Papa do it again." I stood there, my younger self smiling and my eyes becoming so thin as my closed smile -that is his well me but younger- grew. "Sweetheart, darling you probably have an imaginary friend or an angel taking care of you. Sweetie ... Here let me take you upstairs and I will sing you the song, it is a especial song ... Your grandfather the Judge sang it to me ... You will grow to love it ... I remember laughing at it and then my mum, your grandad he told me ..." The scene faded._

_It was replaced by another, suddenly Thomas felt himself falling, and looking at a watery reflection of him as a child, and then also next to him stood ... his father! John. _

_My own reflection, I saw it and it is ... my father and then John, I had a hard time growing up with that man, he taught me with an iron fist that made me always promise myself never to do the same with my children. I never did, but they died anyway. Suddenly there is a voice behind me and I see two cards next to King Henry. In one card is a queen of Black Hearts whose face was similar to Katherine's. She speaks and whispers "love" then I go over to the next card whose face is similar to Anne's, and she speaks the word "Passion" and then "Freedom". Henry his eyes turns like those of black cat, and beneath Anne's feet appears a black cat that begins to surround Katherine too. The eyes of the cat and Henry switch places and Henry's eyes turn like that of a demon then he began to stop, and he fades as the wind blows him away like he was as light as a feather._

_Next to everything, I see my son! John he stands there and tells me ... but I cannot hear him. He starts to tell me something. But I can't hear him, why?_

_When I felt myself being pulled over, as if a hand was on my shoulder I finally heard my dead son's voice, it was as if my prayers to him where answered not only by his voice but also by my mysterious friend Aleegra's._

_Both voices resonated like one and it was John who was the carrier of both that stretched over to reach me and in loud words he said: "Father! It is okay I am alright ... I beesech you dad, yield to love and happiness, we all miss you but we will be waiting for you. It is okay father. I will be here for you ... Dad wait!!"_

_"John!" He yelled as he felt himself be pulled over by an alien force. John faded and the last image he saw next to his son was that of Margaret, waving at him goodbye._

* * *

Thomas felt himself be pulled over by somebody. He woke up and saw Katherine seating next to him, it was already morning, he could hear the foreign roosters of nearby poor farms screaming for their farmers to wake up. Katherine's hand was on his shoulder. He looked at her surprised, she had stayed with him the whole night, only there for him.

"Thomas you have awoken" She said in her gracious voice.

By the rosary that was next to him; he made an educated guess that she had prayed for him, he was not about to refute God after he had seen much care for him.

She embraced him once more and this time, he did not pull away.

* * *

**A/N:**

Hope you like it and yes the quote there of RFK and the title as well as the vision has important meaning to future chapter 13.


	13. Loved and Misconception

**A/N:**

Here you go guys! Ch.13

Thanks to shygirl 999 and ReganX for their marvelous reviews, thank you very much!

Your reviews keep me up going.

* * *

**1533, October 4th.**

**The More**

_" Yo sere ... El viento que va ... "_

Katherine stood after months since her visits from Thomas, in a comfortable stay at the More. It was to be expected after he had provided her with money, food and clothing. She felt so ashamed at first, but his good will managed to convince her. It was obvious that he had not believed in God or the Saints, but as she prayed for him, and the new-found and slow tolerance he taught her, she hoped that maybe she would find the old Thomas again who had hope and dreams for the future. Dreams of hope and beauty in all their lives.

She sighed as she drank some of the wine that was brought to her, remnants of last week's visit from Thomas' cheerful friend Carolina. She was an odd one, and often very gay in her manners as her speech, but she was a good girl nonetheless.

Katherine liked her.

_"Navegare por tu oscuridad ... Tu! profe ... eso fui!_

_Que me quemara! Yo sere! tormento y amor ..._

_Tu la marea que arrastra los dos ..."_

It was broad daylight and the sun today was shinign better than ever before. It was like a new renaissance altogether for her. The glass miniature she had in her hand of Henry, she inspected it and sighed more as she saw her old love. _'Oh Henry!'_ She thought with pain and horror that she was no longer loved by him, truth was that to her own surprise the love she had for him; was not as much or as intense, as before. She felt like it was she, and not Henry who was falling out of love from him.

It was as if her heart had found something or _someone_ else to share her life with. She knew as her reason did, who this person was.

But she couldn't be with Thomas, he had been a married man, and if she wanted to defend her daughter's throne, she needed to defend her marriage, but the more she thought about it, she did not want Henry back. It was like the insides of her craved for Thomas, for him to bring her back of her misery.

As she scanned her memory, it had been him and only him; who had been through the shadows of her marriage, enforcing his hold and love on her by helping her, helping Henry to make himself more loveable to Katherine. It was him who granted her help of Fisher and not Henry. All this time it had been him; and not Henry who had helped her, watched her from beyond the shadows as she cried, as she grieved. He was always there for her, yet she had never noticed. Until now.

* * *

**(1533)**

**November 24th.**

**Rich-Ville, Carolina Vera's Guest House Manor:**

Thomas was slowly pacing as he watched Carolina calmly tell him the news of Katherine.

"You love her don't you?" Carolina asked bluntly. He turned to look at her with a shock expression of disbelief.

Yet to Carolina it was not easy to cheat on her that easily, she knew from the moment she mentioned her name to Thomas, and vice-verse that this man, and that woman staying at the More, loved each other, or shared a deep connection.

Thomas shook his head and let out a small laugh. "No! -he said laughing - of course not, nothing of the sort ... we are just friends, deep friends, we each have to help one another, and besides I have had respect for Katherine since long ago ..."

"But you love her. - Thomas shocked once again to hear the words, was about to leave when she went on further. - I know you do! **You love her because she represents all you once loved and cherished, you can't deny it! You love her, really love her. And you always have!**" - She said practically screaming at him each word she said.

Thomas sighed giving up at trying to talk sense. He knew he would not win with Carolina, the girl was very convincing of her _theories. _But she needed to know that even _IF_ he did love Katherine, it was all it was, just love and nothing really especial, besides; everything he touched, died.

And the last thing he wanted was to let the Princess, his friend and most trusted person in this world, die.

It was something that would drive him further to the edge. Carolina had been the wick to light his candle, Marie the candle, but Katherine; had always bee the light and the reason of his mind and heart.

Even _if_ he did love her, he couldn't be with her. Everything he touched, died.

* * *

**November 25th.**

**The More**

_"Yo y tu, tu y yo."_

Katherine stood in front of Thomas, he looked really determined and sad, it was as if he was having trouble admitting what Katherine knew they both felt.

She tried to tell him that it was best if they both admit it now, than later but his face nor his mouth spoke words. He was utterly speechless for the second time in his life. His first, being the _happening_ at Chelsea when everything he had touched, was taken away from him.

_"No diras que no, no diras que no... no diras que no ..."_

"Thomas ... you know that I loved Henry, but we can start anew. He does not love me." She said with a hurt tone on her voice. After all; even though if she had found new feelings of the heart for Thomas, she still felt hurt and betrayed when the subject of Henry was brought up.

Thomas without Katherine actually realizing it; had felt jealousy rising up within him as Kat mentioned Henry, _his old "**true**" friend._

_"Sere tu amante bandido ... bandido, corazon malherido,_

_sere tu amante cautivo, cautivo sere!_

"What do you say Thomas? Do we fight for our feelings, or do we deny them and wait for the consequences? Like that ... Anne, his new _Queen_ and wife, and Henry. I cannot face what they have, I cannot jest myself into a con, but I can face the facts."

"Katherine ..." He said and stopped as he felt her hand touched his.

It was like a powerful force invading his body, that suddenly clouded his thoughts and _reason_. He loved this woman. But how could he face the facts that Boleyn and others might hurt them, and especially _her_if they knew the truth.

_"Do it ... Papa I beseech you! Be happy ..."_ He remembered his son's voice in the dream sequence. He had told him ... John had said to him to be happy, could this mean what his son had said? To be happy with Katherine? It sounded much like a fairy tale, but a fairy tale he was willing to make, against his reason, true.

He swore that anybody who would hurt this woman would mark themselves his enemies! And he would see to it they would wind up dead.

_"Pasion privada dorado en el nilo ..._

_Huracan! huracan, abatido. Me perdere en un momento contigo,_

_por siempre"_

Thomas took Katherine's hand and kissed it, with passion. Katherine closed her eyes, and imagined his hands over her, it was like an alien force that was possessing the former Queen. But it was a force that she fully welcomed.

"Thomas ..." -She said unfinished as he took her lips to his own. They stood there kissing each other for a long time, until the dose of their reality brought them back to Earth.

He grabbed her head softly and said to her. "We should get married. At least that way we can be safe." She nodded but then a thought struck her mind, and Thomas, sensing what it was; got ahead of her. "Don't worry about Mary, I will see Chapuys - Katherine's face lighten up at the mention of the Ambassador and the realization that Thomas would be helping him with her daughter- and I promise you ..." He bend over to her face and kissed her fully on the lips, more passionately than before. " ... Mary will be out and she will learn to use logic ... she will become a good ruler but give Elizabeth, her half sister a chance too, I will smuggle Mary for you Katherine."

By then they did not know what the future would hold, or if they would have a future in a crazy world where evil and corrupt men where the power behind the throne. They didn't know. But they did know that whatever they would face; they would face it together and not alone.

--

**1533, November 28th.**

**The More, Private Princess' Quarters:**

That same day where they each committed the rest of their lives to be together; they had gotten two priests, one had been Catholic, the other from the new Church Henry had created with his new wife.

Thomas had stretched the importance to Katherine how vital it was to marry by the two churches, if England was suddenly turned Catholic and back to the old way, a Protestant marriage might be null and void, but if it was protestant the marriage would not be void, but a Catholic one like her prior, would.

_"Yo sere un hombre por ti ..._

_Renunciare, a ser lo que fui, yo y tu ..._

_Tu y yo."_

They married that day, and after an exhausting night, Katherine had undressed herself and Thomas too had done the same. They stood there looking at each other, confused but it was Thomas who on the night of the twenty fifth, had acted first and took her by the arms, she too took him by surprise as she embraced him. All night they stayed in each others arms, tossing and turning as their bodies joined as one.

On that same night without Thomas knowing; he had granted her a new renaissance, life inside of her.

When it was thought that there would no longer be any life on her womb, he had given her life and made her feel more different, and renew with his touch.

_"Sin misterio ... sin misterio ... Sin misterio!"_

Katherine had known on the second day of the 27th that she was with child, it was just not any stomach infection, or monthly pain that came with her 28 days. No, it was one where she knew perfectly well that was pregnancy. She thought of telling Thomas. He would be thrilled but also she feared that he might be a little somber, considering that this would be his fifth child and could be a new renaissance, something to show him that she was dedicated to him, and that could alleviate him from the pain in his heart.

Thomas More who was outside watched his **wife**, Katherine he could still not believe it, throw up, and then at the touch of her hand over her stomach and praying to God in Latin and then the word ... baby, pregnancy, child and .. renewal, he knew.

He was going to be a father, but he needed to be careful, if Thomas Boleyn ever knew they could hurt Katherine, and he could never let that happen. No! He said to himself he would protect his family above all, no matter what! For Katherine, for him, for the child she was waiting for.

* * *

**_On that same day later ..._**

Thomas Boleyn's carriage pulled to a stop in front of the More. He was surprised to see that the House from the outside was well cleaned, and part of the garden were prospering with _new life_. It was as if ..._ someone_ had been taking special care of the former Queen.

Well, Thomas being a practical man would find out, without having to say much to the _Princess Dowager_, where had she gotten all this _help_.

As he entered by one of her servants, Elizabeth the girl's name was, she looked nervous and agitated, she led him to the Princess chamber, he was surprised she did not call him Queen or "Your Grace", in fact she just referred to her as 'My Lady', like she was just a Princess or any other Courtier.

_'Strange'_-Thought the Earl of Whilstshire, but he decided to leave those thoughts aside as he saw the former Queen, much again to his surprise ... in a new gown and with a calm, steady and beaming face at him. It was almost as if she was given reason to rejoice in some new-found revelation.

--

_"Sere tu amante bandido ... bandido, corazon malherido,_

_sere tu amante cautivo, cautivo sere!_

_Pasion privado dorado en el nilo ..._

_Huracan, huracan abatido, me perdere en un momento contigo ..."_

Thomas More who was standing outside, held by Elizabeth's strong grip, she told him not to go, he saw his wife being threaten verbally by the cold Thomas Boleyn. He wanted to go there and strangle that man, the face of that man brought back awful memories of what he did to his first family that night.

"My Lady ... now that I have discussed Princess about your daughter. The King can grant you visits to her, if you yield to the King's good graces and accept his will of the nullity of your _marriage_ to him." She laughed at him and patiently said to him something that surprised him, but yet his cold and calculated nature did not allow him to show surprise, instead he showed her the same neutral face the public was always offered by Thomas Boleyn.

"Tell the King that I am happy he says this. As for my marriage -Thomas' heart pounded as he waited for his wife, and not Henry's to say the next words - Henry does not deserve me, he says it is null then it is null and I am free to marry who I like."

"In that case I will tell His Majesty that ... Princess." With that being said Thomas Boleyn was about to leave, when suddenly he heard a male sigh from outside the door, he opened the door and noticed the girl Elizabeth looking curiously and with her nervous eyes at him. He quickly dismissed it, but noticing all the new furniture, clean gardens, and clean ... and new ... _everything_.

He decided he would tell the King of his former Queen's affairs she might have with a certain Ambassador.

Who else could provide for all of this?

--

_"Sere tu heroe de amor" ... "Sere tu heroe de amor ... Sere tu heroe de amor"_

Thomas came out of his hiding spot and went over to Katherine who embraced him fully, Elizabeth watched both her mistress and her husband embrace and she knew she was not to disturb them for the rest of the night.

"Oh Thomas ... I could not say I will accept begin married to Henry. I am married to you." She said not letting go from his embrace.

Thomas nodded and carefully led her to the bed where both climbed over and began to undress, in the end the only thing left was their night chemises, white transparent shirts and his black pants, on their bodies covering them.

_Sere el amante que muere rendido, Corazon, corazon malherido ...sere tu amante bandido_

_en un oasis prohibido, prohibido! por amor por amor conceibod_

_me perdere en un momento contigo ... por siempre,_

_ere tu heroe de amor .._.

He was next to her as she told him the news, that only made him smile further and then kiss her altogether. He made love to her softly as he did not want to hurt the creature inside her.

* * *

**1534, August 23th.**

**Richmond, King's and Queen's Quarters.**

Thomas Boleyn had finished telling His Majesty how the evidence that Katherine was pregnant, and seeing _someone_ from within their own midst was now more clear than ever.

If this was true, than Henry thought that all this time that Katherine had called him being married to a harlot, she was the Harlot! What a whore of Katherine, he would have never believed in a million years! She! ... Capable of doing that, it was just too unbelievable.

--

On the other side of that place on Richmond, stood the More where Thomas was seeing his wife beginning to give birth to his ... son.

The delivery had been both painful and at the same time quick, she delivered quickly by the midwives and the doctors who were professionally hired by contacts that Marie still had, all contacts of her dead father who she figured, even if death, his name and contacts still paid off. Thomas had been grateful with Marie, she said it was nothing.

As the baby was brought into the world, he was healthy, Katherine admired and looked at it, it was beautiful his brown eyes and semi brown and black hair, he stared at his mother and then his father. Thomas admired the little boy he had in his hands, he was so beautiful.

--

From that moment on, he knew he would never make any mistakes, he would protect this child with all his strength, and force, and goodness he had in this world.

_"Sere de tu heroe de amor ..."_

_Sere tu heroe"_

Elizabeth that was standing and watching the whole scene, knew that this man would protect with all his being her Mistress. She was glad her mistress had finally found happiness in this man. There was no person who deserved more happiness than Katherine, Princess and now mother and wife to a new husband, one that loved and appreciated her, and to a son that she would never let go.

* * *

**A/N:**

_**Hope **you loved it, and the song is from Miguel Bose's Original version in Spanish: "Amante bandido" I will have the link posted in my profile if you need to see it. Any questions regarding the letter just email me or send me a private message here._


	14. Uncertainty

**A/N: **You see here further surprises and no I will not make Henry gentle, not in this Ch. but in other you will have to wait and see. I will portray the characters as accurately and with their good and bad traits as possible as I can.

As for TBP II it will remain my priority, it ALWAYS has, no I have not grown tired of the story, I have seen many hits there.

Read/ REVIEW!!

* * *

**Uncertainty**

_"Most people measure their happiness in terms of physical pleasure and material possession. Could they win some visible goal which they have set on the horizon, how happy they could be! Lacking this gift or that circumstance, they would be miserable. If happiness is to be so measured, I who cannot hear or see have every reason to sit in a corner with folded hands and weep. If I am happy in spite of my deprivations, if my happiness is so deep that it is a faith, so thoughtful that it becomes a philosophy of life, — if, in short, I am an optimist, my testimony to the creed of optimism is worth hearing." -_Helen Keller, **_Optimism_** **(1933)**

* * *

**Past**

**1534, May 24th**

**Hatfield.**

Me, a simple girl or thought to be one, me Anne Boleyn. I was called the _'People's Queen'_, by many even by my own family. I knew they cared more about themselves than me, but still like anyone who is foolish enough to clung to emotions, I clung to them too.

Yet when I saw my father not cry at my beloved brother's funeral, I was furious and almost had a miscarriage, thankfully and I still thank God, I didn't. I had Elizabeth and since then, I have never felt happier. Even if she is not the boy or Prince I, or even Henry desired, I am still happy to call her my worldly jewel. And I see Henry loving her more each day. But sometimes I wonder as I think back to my poor brother; who could have done it and leave no fingerprint of his actions? My father told me it had to be the actions of a mad man, but I know deep from the inside of my soul and mind, that to do that, it had to be someone who hated George or us.

But who?

Who could hate us so much that they would be willing to go through such lengths to sacrifice my brother at their expense that they could risk their own lives?

I honestly did not know, but whoever it was must have been somebody really stupid or really angry, hurt and sad.

Elizabeth came in, carried by her Governess Lady Brian, she handed her over to me. Her voice barely heard as she hesitated to laugh. Yet after minutes of seeing my face, she did. I laughed alongside her. She was truly something, even at one year she displayed intelligence beyond her years. It was as if she knew what was going around her, like an adult mind sleeping in the mind and body of a child who looked so innocent and pure.

"Lady Brian." -I said. She turned to face me and bowed her head to me, as all Courtiers and people who were smart enough to know who I and my family was, did.

"Yes Your Majesty?" -She asked in her old, yet refined voice. She reminded me a little bit of that awful woman, Lady Salisbury who was also a Countess, and Governess to Katherine's child, Mary. Even if Mary and Katherine were now in tarnished reputation, still ... Katherine's daughter, Mary could still pose some threat to me, especially when the Ambassador and many Catholic Courtiers still preferred their silly and stupid _Princess_ Mary, over my dear child Elizabeth. I could never let Elizabeth be harmed by that child, never would I let that happen, I know that Mary might be sick one day and Henry could turn his attentions to her, and since I knew that Mary had lately been talking to little Anthony Roper about the _evils_ of the "new" faith; she could easily in her blind fanaticism round up supporters and hurt Elizabeth or dethrone her.

She was my thorn at my side, the ever lasting spine that would never yield to her father's will and instead would cause havoc in her own sister's Household and in my place! She was becoming more dangerous and sometimes she was afraid of what she might do if she had power! Surely her resentment and what she felt was the evil of Protestantism would drive her to murder innocents; innocent that did not deserve to be murdered.

There were times, especially last week when Mary had caught a harsh cold and she was so sick, that people said she was going to die; I silently prayed that when Henry would come to visit her, that she would die or be silent before her tongue could say that I had something to do with it, her eyes were always cold to me, as her mother's and I wanted no trouble with Henry, especially when he was becoming more desperate for a boy that he was non stop nagging at me how it was _my duty_ to produce one! Mary accusing me would not help, that child had to be stopped. But there were people who thought that I would go through such lengths that I would actually poison her. Of course I would not!

I would never sink that low like others to do that. It was against my position, my status and most importantly, my nature. I would never poison a child, even if I knew she could do it someday to me if she was further driven to what they called suffering to the _poor_ Lady Mary.

Lady Mary as if on cue walked by on the hall to do her duties as maid to my child, I saw her and we both locked our looks together, hers was of coldness yet fake respect that I could see through her hallow eyes.

She bowed her head and so did I. After that I was thankful she left.

* * *

**Present**

**1534**

**August 29th: The More**

Katherine was playing with her little child and breast-feeding him.

He was very irresistible and patient, she loved every sight of him. Thomas who was at her sight, ever dressed in black was looking at his son lovingly, he set both of them in his lap. Katherine laughed as she held off little John, they had decided to name him John and for a moment Thomas appeared to have always seen his son's ghost behind him and then to little John, smiling at him and protecting him.

Katherine let a sigh as the small baby finished feeding on her. Thomas smiled too and told her that he loved her. She believed his words because they both knew those words spoke truth. And Katherine knew that for the first time she was with somebody she loved, and somebody who loved her to the fullest as she loved him.

--

Ambassador Chapuys facing silly accusations that he had let Katherine lay with him in his bed, and not only that; but also that he had laid with Katherine and made her pregnant! It was just too much, yet he knew that if these accusations were true to the King ... that could mean further investigation, and he could not let that crumble to his plans of keeping the former Sir Thomas safe, and his plans to smuggle the Princess Mary out of the Country.

He needed to make an emergency visit to the Mores. Now Katherine had bore a child, a male how much would that cause pain in the King and in ... that woman! She who had recently miscarried a child, and yet could still not bore the King a child, the male heir he so much wanted. And here was Katherine, the woman who was called plump when she though her years and sufferings, had a well figure, and the woman who was ridiculed! She had bore a son to Thomas More. She had a son! A son that Anne would never deliver, now that Chapuys was certain that their marriage must be crumbling and Henry's jealousy and fury over his former wife, whom he now called Princess Dowager, pregnancy, it was something to make him laugh. Anne would surely throw him to the dogs if she found out, but he was actually flattered since for him it mean the _harlot Queen_actually feared him. Chapuys reached the More and inside he was greeted and led by Elizabeth Swan, the Lady most loyal to her Lady, the Mistress and now surely Princess Dowager, Katherine of Aragon.

He opened the door and there were Katherine of Aragon and Thomas More, playing with the little child whom they named John. They seemed so happy to Chapuys, he was a tough and ruthless Ambassador and politician, but the woman whom he admired with all her heart, and loved as a true friend and her child whom much to his own surprise, he had grown to love like his own child; had much respect for this couple, for Thomas More and Katherine to abandon them and betray them. He truly cared about them, not by God or the hell they were certain to live if he didn't do something, but by the love he had slowly gained because of the strength and ever lasting hope this woman had, and Thomas too, in the past.

Thomas seemed to have gained some of the old trust that was characterized in this dreamer when he first met him 12 years ago when he and Mendoza had been Ambassadors representing His Majesty, the Emperor on a trip to England for the first time to secure an alliance with Henry and his Kingdom over the treaty of marriage between him -the Emperor- and the then Princess Mary when she had been 4 years old.

Katherine stroke Thomas affectionately and then returned her hand to her child who was happy on his mother's loving arms.  
Thomas turned to greet the Ambassador, again acting coldly yet respectful for he was in the presence of his wife and son.

"Ah ... Ambassador, I see you come to see us." - Thomas said to the Ambassador, as the beginning of the greeting it was respectful but he did not bow or nod his head. The suffering still left its mark and fingerprint on him. A finger print that was not meant to be taken away so easily.

But being next to Katherine, Chapuys noticed that the man was civil only for her sake, it was important than ever that he discussed -and Chapuys knew by his long experience of a Politician- the planning and smuggling of Mary out of the Country.

Thomas agreed with him prior that he would help Chapuys with the condition that what Chapuys called _Harlot_would be left alone and her child too, and if she carried any male child that it would be left alone too. Thomas truly believed that they were all innocent. Chapuys knew that the experience of his supposed _death_ and loss of his first family had left him very different. Also the fact that he had been cared by a lady whose beliefs were foreign to Christianity and were thought to be eradicated long ago by holy purges. He had changed, truly changed yet the birth of his new child had left him happy, but his heart would still ache to see the men dead like Boleyn and Howard, because it was not only for what he called Punishment, but because he wanted to protect his family from them.

His present family was important and he would kill and continue to punish all those who could do harm to his family in the future.

* * *

**A/N:**

_**I updated quicker since I responded to the amounts of reviews that I thank REGANX and SHYGIRL 999 who gave me great ideas for the previous chapter and for the pending chapter 15.**_

**_Thank you shygirl 999!_**

**_and thank all my reviewers!_**

BTW I put Helen Keller's quote there because she is somebody I admire and respect, and thought the quote fitted perfect with this chapter as Thomas' new renaissance is with John and John the guardian angel that watches over his son not is not imagination.

But at the same there is struggle to remain optimistic.


	15. Disappointments

**A/N:**

In an hour I will see Batman 2, or better say the Dark Knight, it was going to be before but sadly my movie theater does not have perfect timing to tell time! anyway I did this , more to say finished a little quickly and hope u like it.  
For those who ask me about TBP II guys and specially girls I will update on Monday in Chapter 10 if I get more than twenty reviews, and Chapter 11 if I get close to thirty or 25 reviews at most or minimum, sorry girls and guys.

_But I will update TBP II but you will have to wait on Monday, I will either do the short or original version depending on the response from my reviewers.  
I want to thank Regan X a lot for her marvelous reviews in both stories, my first reviewer ever for TBP I and always nice in her critiques and her comments, thanks a lot! Check out her stories, she is a terrific writer._

_Shy girl 999 I want to thank you too for being a constant reviewer in this story like ReganX, thank you girl and guys/girl go see her story Unexpected love, Brandon/Kat pairing you'll love it I can tell you that!_

* * *

**Chapter 15: Disappointments**

_"Calamities are of two kinds: misfortunes to ourselves, and good fortune to others." _-Ambrose Bierce, **_Devil's Dictionary _(1906)**

**1534, November 28th.**

**Hatfield:**

Anthony turned to face his captor, the infamous Anne Boleyn. She got unto the horse and rode away with the King of England who was smiling at Anthony, he smiled back, forcefully.

She could pretend all she wanted, the fake smiles, her _concern_ over the **true **Princess, Mary Tudor, but in the end her love and her hands which were more spines than the hands of a human woman, were nothing short to fall of spines by any definition.

Anthony had always been warned by his uncle, John Dauncey, that in the end women and men who seemed like sheep were nothing else than wolves clothed in good people's skin, and they were the ones he, the little boy according to his uncle, had to watch out for.

He missed his father as he pulled out a picture of him, he Anthony understood perfectly well, more than what his mother when she lived gave him credit for. He knew that it had been his father who betrayed them, not only had the Boleyn and Howard Family slaughtered his family, but his father had betrayed him because he knew the secret of his grandfather, and that made Anthony cry. He had once heard his grandfather say to his step-grandmother that the husband of his adopted daughter, Meg Giggs was nothing more than the true Prince and true King that should rule England. He was Richard or John something Clement. He was one of the famous _Princess in the Tower_, and his grandfather had married Meg Giggshis adopted aunt and also betrayer! To that Prince and true heir, but on top of it all, also his Aunt Elizabethhad lay with him and begotten a child, his illegitimate cousin who Anthony loved to play, he had been killed to, the first one to be killed because he was the son of that Clement person, and subsequently of true Royal Plantagenet blood!

That is why Anthony also knew John Dauncey betrayed his own wife, because she cheated on him and because his grandfather, the great Thomas More, never said or did anything against his own daughter to stop her affairs; instead he just loved her, and that is what John hated above all! But he was too like his father betrayed by the Boleyn and Howard families, they promised him to kill the bastard son of his wife along with her, but leave his children alive; but that was a promise that was not fulfilled. William, his father was promised Anthony and Mary would survive along with his newborn child, but they only kept half the promise. He was killed, and betrayed, and of course, his small newborn sister of both of his parents, had died horribly with his Aunt Elizabeth and step-grandmother too.

And now this, his mother killing herself, he understood why she did this. He did not blame her one bit! How could she stand the perils of mortal life when the _thing_ she was carrying inside was of _him_. It was something Anthony comprehended of his mother to the fullest extent, unlike his sister.

As he got to the small quarters of the true Princess of England, Mary Tudor, she said hello and waved her hand at him. He waved it back, he was glad to always be with her, the only person who was nice to him and at night when people said that Mary Tudor was a bad person and a witch. She was the total opposite of the bad and evil image that Anne Boleyn made her out to be, she was king and despite being a maid to her half sister, Elizabeth Tudor. She actually had grown to love the girl. At night when Lady Brian would sleep as well as all of Elizabeth's maids; Mary would go and sing her songs from her childhood. Even more than Lady Brian, Mary cared more about Elizabeth, even his sister one time said to him that it seemed Mary was more mother to Elizabeth than Anne when she was not around.

Anthony agreed. She really was something this Mary, kind, reserved, behaved, rebellious (it reminded him a lot of his grandfather and mother), and very beautiful. She seemed almost like a Goddess from the old pagan myths, even his own sister said that when she first saw Mary, she seemed like the Goddess Artemis fighting against Hera the evil Queen of the Gods and all her mighty forces, yet Mary Roper in the end loved Anne more than anybody.

It was something that both amused and angered Anthony to no end! How could he love that woman, the woman who was daughter to the man who had caused their family suffering, if Anthony was not so threaten with the security of his poor sister he would have said everything out-loud. But he couldn't, and he had to watch back as Mary grew more and more close to Anne Boleyn.

* * *

**1534, December 15th.**

**The More.**

**Thomas More **who was on the end of his wife's bedroom, stood listening as Chapuys was explaining the complicated situation all three of them were facing, including his own newborn 1 month old son, John More.

"You must understand, the King is making silly accusations, but he is the King, about me being the father of that creature, he does not know, nor does the Boleyn family that you the former Sir Thomas More is alive. But if you continue to visit her, he will surely find out and while it will cause him great happiness to find out you are alive, there is the Boleyn and Howard Patriarchs to consider, they will not let Thomas live if they find out he is alive. Much less now, they can use that boy as well as the three grandsons they have in their custody with their Queen to use as threat." -Chapuys finished and Thomas who was holding his son took a seat on the bed next to his wife.

He knew perfectly well the circumstances now, he also knew that Katherine had accepted unoficially and officially the annulment of her marriage by having a child, and more so to marrying him, even if nobody else but her, her servants, Chapuys, Marie and Carolina knew he was alive; what she did was still a danger, people who were of the _old _faith had beginning to call Katherine a harlot. And those fanatical protestant who were the same as hypocrites as Catholics; also called his wife a harlot, and then there was Mary who had grown so sad and thought her mother and Chapuys to be lovers. It sickned Katherine that she could not come out and tell the whole world the true, but Thomas knew that in these days with people who were so corrupt and fanatical, the truth would not fit with them.

In his mind that it is what happened when God and men were involved together. Men was a monster, a beast by nature and an animal, all humans were and using silly God was not better. Katherine would still pray in the old ways, and with the new ways he showed her with his knowledge gained by his old teacher, Aleegra, but still she clung to some of the old ways. And he sometimes did not want to say it to her, because he did not want to hurt her, that it was better that she did not teach that to his son and hers to, John.

He didn't want to make the same old mistakes again. Not with his son, he represented everything that was pure still.

"What about Mary, how is she?" -The former Queen asked, expecting to hear Mary begging for her, to ask how was her mother and her little brother, it was the hope that always amazed Thomas that she had of seeing things. Something he truly loved about her.

Chapuys turned his head to Thomas, who showed a grim expression to him. Chapuys said nothing and then turned to the now Princess. **"What?"-** She asked enraged that his expression had turned dark and sour.

"My Lady ... She has no wishes to speak to you, even if she has there is too much suffering in her mind, at the hands of that _harlot_andwhat she thinks is the pain of her new brother. Who I am sorry ... but she does not want to consider." -He said.

Katherine nodded solemnly, the woman who had won so many battles, who always stood out strong, who had more experience and force than Anne Boleyn, and in the point of view of Thomas who was far more beautiful for her age; was broken that her much cherished daughter thought that her own mother had abandoned her, that was not true. On the contrary, Katherine would work with Chapuys and Thomas to smuggle her out, there was an argument that in the _"good faith"_ for she was so much believed to be a daughter of a **legitimate **marriage for a long time, she could be declared legitimate by Parliament, that could happen and Katherine as Thomas both knew, but the problem and Chapuys saw this as major deal was that the King could still not declare her heir, even if she was declared legitimate.

It was a long shot, but a long shot Chapuys and Thomas were willing to do, Thomas for smuggling her and so the girl could grow happy and without suffering, and Chapuys so Mary in his mind could have the justice she finally deserved.

Then as all the three in the room thought about this hard, and Thomas was seated next to his wife who was consoling her, suddenly something within him snapped as he remembered Chapuys' prior statement.

"You said three." Thomas said confused and enraged at Chapuys' sudden revelation.

"What?" Chapuys asked confused.

"**You said three Ambassador**. You said three grandchildren, I only have two ... Who is the other?"

Chapuys tried hard not to spit the beer that was in his mouth, he really knew that Thomas did not trust him to the full extent as before, but he hoped with his might that Thomas More would not find out the harsh true regarding his poor daughter, Meg Roper whose soul was forever burning in hell for taking her life in he own hands.

Thomas seeing no answer from Chapuys kept pressing on with the same question. Katherine who she too noticed the slip of tongue in Chapuys' sentence, suddenly knew what this was all about. She grabbed John and in her hand she slowly sang to him.

Thomas stood there watching Katherine and all two of them. He suddenly knew he was being kept something, something they were afraid to tell him.

"Mr. More" Chapuys voice quivered. "I-I am s-sorry, but Margaret did not die with child. If she did would that child be of William Roper, when she killed herself it was 1533 last year and close t Meo 7 months had passed since the happening of both your first families."

Katherine saw her husband and his face suddenly strangling itself with his emotions, inside his eyes they became hollow and black. Both knew that it was time she and Chapuys reveal to him the truth once and for all.

"Tell me ... " -Thomas voice quivered as he stood up in anger. " ... whose child was that? Whose!!"

"Mr. More I am really sorry ... the child did not die! It actually survived, much to the miracle of everyone, almost born in 7 months it did not die, but Meg was told that she could not have anymore children, especially since she tried to abort the baby when she was in her first trimester ..."

"What?"

"I am deeply sorry ... she tried to abort the creature inside her ... because ... "Chapuys breathed heavily as he spoke the next words. Words Katherine knew would forever haunt Thomas. " the girl ... the child was since the father of the child is dead ... you kill her father, the father is Geor-"

"Oh no!"- Thomas said as he grabbed a vase and smashed it to the floor. The sound of the smashing awoke little baby John and he started crying. Katherine immediately rushed and started singing to him to calm him down.

Thomas could not believe it! The boy, that piece of vermin he killed, George Boleyn had ... he and his daughter, they had a daughter and the result was that Meg had killed herself, because he feared that his worldly jewel aborted or tried to abort what was inside her because she did not want it.

"The child is safe and secure with her godmother and aunt. Anne Boleyn." Chapuys said.

Thomas nodded painfully, at least thankfu that the child was alive and in the care of Anne Boleyn. He knew that as long as that child was with her, no harm would come to her.  
"Thomas I am so sorry." -Katherine said, whom he now knew she always knew this, but the pain for him would be to great as it was the result now. And she did not want to tell him either.

Now that he knew however; he planned to keep more than ever tabs on Hatfield where he was sure his new granddaughter was staying too.

"Who takes care of her when Anne is not there?"

Chapuys sighed and answered Thomas. "Easy, she remains in Hatfield with your Grace's daughter, Mary, and with the two Ropers. Anne and the King have commanded Lady Brian to take care of little Anne Boleyn-More ... Even if my hatred for that woman continues, I must admit the King's _wife _really has taken an interest for your two granddaughters. For Mary Roper he has asigned who would be if she continues as Queen, Elizabeth's future tutors. Anne was named by George Boleyn himself before he died."

Thomas nodded and told him and Katherine he needed a minute alone. He got out of the room and out of the More, and into the gardens, the seeds he had planted before on that garden were flourishing with new flowers, all of them fresh and even in winter they seemed by magic and by Mother Earth to be gifted with life.

--

Katherine and Chapuys who were in the bedchamber looked with uncertainty, they knew that it was too hard for him, but it was time he knew. Meanwhile with all the thinking; Chapuys stood and admired the little boy, he had so much hope, it was ironic that this boy reminded him so much of a Thomas More he first met on his first stay on England. Now that boy's father was different and full of pain, but this boy could mean all his redemption, Thomas More just had to learn to live with guilt, accept redemption and the beauties of life.

The boy smiled at his mother, and continue to laugh, Chapuys joined in too, a lonely ghost from behind smiled at his baby brother

* * *

**A/N:** _Yes big surprise there, will Thomas go and now more than ever visit his granddaughter or his hate for the Boleyn Patriarch increase, does he feel remorse now that he killed George Boleyn?_

_Although I am not that much of a fan of Ambrose Bierce, I still put this quote because I thought it was fitting for Anthony, Katherine and Thomas. Anthony rejoices in the misery and misfortune that could happen to Anne and Elizabeth. While like Ambrose Bierce in his Devil's Dictonair first published as "The Cynic's Word Book" in 1906, he said and I thought that this is true, that sometimes the good fortunes of others brings us misery and calamity, in this case Anthony seeing how Mary Roper his sister is having a happy live, and getting along with Anne who is living in luxury is like calamity to him. Thomas calamity is on the misfortune that he killed George._


	16. Dead Woman's Tale

I just saw Dark Knight SPOILER not really but still, ahhh HarveyDent!! That is the only thing you will get, I will not say who lives, dies, go see it really recommend it!!

Thanks a lot for ReganX and now ladyjax999 for being the first to review chapter 15, thank you all, thanks!!

R/Review!!

* * *

**Dead Woman's Tale:**

_"You either die a hero, or you live long enough to see yourself become the villain ..."_ - Harvey Dent, _**The Dark Knight**_ (2008)

--

**1535, January 2nd.**

**Howard States, Norfolk: Blicking**

There was once a girl, who laughed, who loved andhad a lot of children withher husband, Senior Heron, but that girl was no longer. Now she stood in these closed walls of Blickingstate in the lands of the infamous Duke of Norfolk, yet something within her made her laugh as she saw her recent close friend Thomas Cranmer come in and greet her.

He hugged her and she embraced him to the fullest extent, he was the reason she was alive, of course he did not know what had truly happened when her family was killed, and he was sometimes naive like trusting the Boleyn Family because of his silly _Protestant_ cause.

"Cecilia ..." He said and kissed her on the forehead. Contrary to what his German sweetheart wife thought, he did not love or had any_ special_affection towards her, but after she had been brought secretly to Blicking, he had developed a close friendship with her.

Contrary to the rest of the Mores, she was a far more open person and she slowly embraced the ideas of the Reformation, at first for survival then for her friendshipwith Thomas Cranmer. He was a true man who believed in all of this, but lately he had been convinced by Cecilia that sometimes his narrow view was just as the Catholics, classifying everybody in good and evil. Good who did not agree in the narrowness andhypocrite views in Luther (as the Catholics did to those who did not agree with the _Holiness_ of the Pope), and bad (evil) to those who were Catholics, atheist and against the _true_ Queen, Anne Boleyn.

She had opened his eyes to many things and revelations about good and evil, he was surprised how much of a real and intelligent person she really was. She more simple in beauty and also in character than all of her sisters, which were now dead.

"Thomas I am glad to see you, why are you here all of the sudden my friend?" She asked in a sweet, yet serious voice which spoke with all the realistic view this young woman, the youngest of all More siblings, always had.

Cranmer smiled and beckoned her to sit next to him in her small quarters on the matress of her bed. "What?" She asked confused.

"Something has happened ... and " He looked uncertain as he scanned the room, for any mysterious personnel that the Norfolk servants might have sent to spy on them.

"There is nobody here Thomas, I checked the room a thousand times." -She said to him quietly. He nodded, yet his sense of safety did not end and he closed the door and then in a hushed voice he said to her.  
"Cecilia ... I have grave news. Your father ... "

"Did they find the body finally?"

"No" He said. "He is alive, one of my spies ... don't worry he is a man of my confidence, he saw your father alive and ... he killed George Boleyn, also I know they haven't told you this, but ... George was like you suspected the father of the child Meg carried in her womb, the child as you know was delivered safely and is now close to being two years old. I appealed to the Howards making them think I was doing it out of pity for you, that they let you be known that you are alive andsee the King with the excuse that you were lost or without reason and that is why you hadn't come ... The request was denied, you know how lousy these hypocrites of the members of Howard Family are."

She nodded solemnly and she refrained herself from crying, she always prayed that her father could be alive, but now as she heard what he had done, it was as if he was becoming this sort of Dark avenger or Knight who the only thing in his heart was revenge and causing suffering to people who were despicable. As she thought back to all the mystery of the people she heard from the maids here of villagers shouting _Man in Black and Dark Knight _or _Avenger_, it now all made sense that this mystery figure was none other than her dad. Her father, never in a million years she would thought of it, but still it made sense, and to think that only her face could have avoided all this mess, if she had woken up when he saw her and gave her for dead, he was so depressed that he not noticed that the bullet was not on her head that was only a scratch! The bullet went through the left side of her stomach but came out quickly, mysteriously she lived but she was also very enraged andhurt when she found out that Meg was being taken away, her two children living in a house where she had begotten a child from George Boleyn.

And then, Meg had found out that Cecilia was alive but Cecilia was kept so hidden that nobody wanted to get the news that Cecilia had lived. Why? Because Cecilia bitterly thought that it was all as she knew now, that the Duke kept her as a little plaything, he would come at night, and the things _that_ man would do ... would be so awful, that Cecilia being a strong woman, she would put them out of her mind. Even through all of the suffering of knowing her _bravest_ sister had killed herself, her father now that she knew was the _man in black, _that looted and helped people -but by killing the guilty-, and then her poor sister's three children, specially little Anne Boleyn-More who was growing without a mother and father, the last because of her father; it was all enough to make Cecilia mad and cry at night, but yet she stayed strong earning still her reputation of the _quiet one_. Why? Because in the end Cecilia was strong, a trait she acquiredfrom her stepmother who always taught her that strength always comes above emotions and reason itself, no matter what.

"Cecilia?" Thomas Cranmer asked withuncertainty at seeing his best friendflash a face of worry. Yet, as always she came out with a neutral and positiveface. She was perhaps the only woman in all England whom Cranmer had seen come out strong and renew of all her losses and destruction of her family. He who admired Anne Boleyn still held that admirable lady in such a high steam, because Anne deserved that and more, but Cecilia after Anne fell in his category of strong women.

"Yes?" Cecilia said after a moment of silence, breaking the pause of both. _"_If he is alive, does he know I live, I fear that he does not, if only I had woken up before Thomas! I would have escapedwith him andthis would be our mission together, he would not be clouded in darkness or if I had been with my sister ... she would not have had to face her pregnancy and not have tried to kill ... to take her own life! It is so unfair _(Sighs)"_

Thomas sighed with her and tenderly embraced her once more. He whispered in another low voice to her left ear carefully. "It is all to God Cecilia, you are the greatest friend in centuries ... and without you or Katherine. I would not know God or tolerance. I thank you both."

"Don't say that."

"No, you are. Andeven if God seems so far away Cecilia, he is with us and I will keep appealing in secret so nothing can happen to you, for I know that you know that the Queen is not guilty, only her sinful father ... I will continue to beseech the Howards and the Boleyn Lord to let you go or I myself will smuggle you andtry to arrange something with your father. I may have not liked the man, but a man who has shown so much courage and confidence to the people, even if they do not know he is Thomas More andthat he is alive; deserves a second chance, you can be the outcome, the good of all of this Cecilia. I know that."

With one final kills in her forehead he turned and opened the door, quickly scanning once again to see if there was no one there, he left.

Cecilia watched him go, he was truly a man of principles, a man who thanks to her and somewhat she felt, thanks to Anne he had grown mature and a tolerant man, who would no longer persecute Catholics or people not of _his faith _or new _religion_. It was no wonder they called him much to her own amusement; "the white knight", because he now represented the people's hero and the man who fought for justice. And also much to her own surprise, he was uncorruptable, he truly wanted to fight crime, corruption and put what he called a "new dawn".

For the first time she believed, truly that he could mean the true hero for all of this trash she was living on, he could truly be the outcome of a fair and just play in a mad world gone to corruption.

* * *

**1535, January 5th.**

**The More**

Carolina andMarie were stationed with Katherine of Aragon to take care of her, and her baby. Marie loved secretly to look at that baby and spendtime with him, for the first time it was like a maternal side had begun to sprout within the woman's cold soul. She was always an agent, cold, hard and calculated reasonable person, but seeing this baby, this force of nature who was so innocent and pure andradiated only goodness, made her fall in love with her feminine side all over again.

She was well passed the age in which men would say far _too old_ to have babies or to feel a maternal side, but yet again; she had felt very maternal and protective with this baby.  
B/c deep inside she told herself that he represented all the good in the world, what could reedem Thomas in the end, even Eustace Chapuyswho was outside conversing withThomas More, told him that the child John More, represented God's gift to Thomas. He, of course; did not want anything to do with God and much less hear about him, Chapuysthought often that after all the happiness his new son brought him, he still needed more time to bring back himself into the faith he had put so much trust in _before_.

--

**_Moments later ..._**

After Chapuysleft to talk alone with the woman he still called Queen and Grace even if she declined her title by marrying the former Chancellor who was once faithful in religion as in dreams, Chapuys would always regard Katherine as the Lady raised in the most high, no matter what. He hardly cared if it was treason anymore, he had dedicated nearly 6 years of his life to fight for this Lady, former Queen and now _Princess Dowager_for the sake of her life and now more than ever that his own Emperor ( who much to his surprise had actually bought the tale since he did not know as the King and Boleyn members that Thomas was alive, that he had impregnated his Aunt and had a love affairwithher, it was outrageous yet he went somewhat along with it, for the sake of her former _Majesty's_child of John and Sir Thomas who Chapuys could not stop but feel sad at the man's losses) had disowned his Aunt, fortunately he in the _good faith _argument had still had not given up, thanks to the efforts of Chapuys writing to Mendoza to appeal to him, that he should fight for the _Princess _Mary. Chapuyswas still in plans to smuggle Mary, but for that he needed to talk other things with Katherine so she could agree and know what they were fully planning.

Thomas outside of all that, he was standing right by the gardens watching small caterpillars and birds play, it was odd for him in the past, but now nothing surprised him anymore, he had seen true poverty, **real pennury and evil**, and more than ever, he was convinced, that in the end almost all men and women were evil to the core.

Except his Katherine who he had managed to change and his son, although to tell the truth Katherine had changed out of her own will, not because of him.

He was surprised by the feeling that a carriage suddenly arrived, he felt it with his senses, much acquired in his past stay with Aleegra, as she had taught him _secret_ ways and being in _contact_ with nature to know when there was danger, and when there was not. He turned and saw Archbishop Cranmer, he was surprised to see him.

Yet, much to the surprise of Thomas Cranmer, he did not show it, instead his face remained neutral. "What are you doing here?" Thomas More asked the young Archbishop who last time he heard; he was married to a beautiful German girl called Katherina something who was smuggled to England by him in a box. Yet lately this man of Cranmer had changed, it was as if something or _somebody_had made him change his mind about his initial policies, he had become more tolerant and at the same time, more tough on corruption, sometimes even challenging Cromwell about instead of wasting the money of the monasteries for the King and his Household, he should better give it like the Queen Anne suggested, to the people and those who needed it the most.

"Mr. More I know we in the past were never that close you or I. But I, well I come here with great news ... Your daughter ..." He was interrupted by Thomas booming voice that spoke with anger and fury.  
"Don't speak about Meg, if you want to tell me how she died, fine tell me, I hardly care, I watched my family die! Meg was kidnapped by me and I had to be forced and watch while my second wife, granddaughter and daughter (Elizabeth) too died as the wheels of the Boleyn carriage got over them ... I don't need your pity or your alliance, yet I am glad you are maturing over your narrow views, we need real heroes around here, not those like Cromwell and Boleyn in Office Mr. Cranmer."

"Mr More ... I don't come here to talk about Meg More-Roper, I come to talk about your youngest, Cecilia."

"What about her?" Thomas asked remembering the silent and peaceful face of his youngest daughter as she slept in an eternal peace on the floor, next to her children and husbandwhen he had foundher dead along with everybody else. Yet Cranmer as he saw the noticeable sadness in the man, because he did not miss a thing, he decided it was time to tell him, like Cecilia wanted.  
"She is alive." He said simply and Thomas nearly laughed but as he saw the dead serious face of Cranmer, he immediately knew it was true. He was so sure that he had seen her face deadly silent but the more he thought about it, he -Cranmer- began to knew that Thomas was beginning to recall that night when he saw so many gunshots on the heads of his family members that in the confusion, he wasn't to sure he saw one in Cecilia, yet he was so sure but then the image of his youngest little girl came back to his head, and he remembered to having seen blood coming from the left side of his daughter's waist.

Thomas let out a furious stomp. If he had known she was alive; he would not have gone through all this trouble, Meg would have had a chance and he would have taken Cecilia with him. Now he needed to know where she was, not to visit her, even as much as he loved her for she was the only daughter and child of his first family alive, he knew the risks he could put her through if he went on with his plan. He had to sacrifice, even by his standards of live, Cecilia for a time and let her suffer, just for her own safety in a devil twisted way of thinking.

"Where is she Cranmer? You have to tell me ... Is she with the Boleyn Family or does the whole Country know and again I was lied to or not told?" -He asked holding Thomas Cranmer by his robes and pushing him to the wall.

Cranmer stuttered but for the brotherly love and friendship he had with Cecilia, he was willing to take all of this like a man, he needed to reconcile this man with his daughter and besides, contrary to what people were saying in Court that the _"mysterious"_ Man in Black _was a menace _to Towns and England because it made all the System look back, he thought that Thomas More was actually helping more than he should, and for that Thomas Cranmer was one of the few who did support that.

"She is with the Howards, she has horrible nightswith the eldest Howard, _you know how_, but she is a strong girl Sir Thomas and if you mind ... forgive me sir but she is a very bright girl and she by far after the Lady, my Queen, she is the most courageous and high self steamed Lady I have ever met in my life."

Thomas smiled in his statement, it was true, Cecilia was always _the quiet one_, but also always the one that although not as learned as Meg or flirtatiousas her secondelder sister Elizabeth, she was the most realistic. And that was a trait that somehow made her invisible to all others, yet she always prevailed and now her realistic sense made her prevail above her own sisters and brother.

He had to ask more. "Does she know that I ... am alive?"

"She knows **everything as do I** Mr. More." -He said, telling him more information than needed.

Thomas nodded and was hesitant that she knew all of what her father had become, but it was better she was told by _him_than by her own father, who had been alienated from the image she grew up with.

"Thanks Archbishop ... _you are a good man, and we need good men right now, especially considering **the times we are living**_" -He said.

"Nay Mr. More. She is the cause I have seen the light, they call me a _white knight_ now but I don't see myself as one. I am just one trying to be best in God's service."

"Yo do more good to the people than God Mr. Cranmer. More good to them than God ... Last time I put my faith in God, everything and I mean **EVERYTHING** **went astray**!" -There was no need for Thomas to mention to what he blamed God for. Cranmer knew now that the man who once stood proud at the feet of the King, loyal in God _in his own way_; was now nothing more than a pawn of that horrible heresy that all Christian sects condemn; _Atheism_.

It was a sad fate for the man who once had it all, family, fame, respect and most importantly ... _he had God_.

"I know you criticize me Mr. Cranmer but regard what I say now, that in the endis the people you most erroneously love that betray you. The only luck I see for myself now is chance, it is fair with everybody and everything, doesn't take prisoners."

"Forgive me but I do criticize you Mr. More, there is nothing more appalling than seeing how the fate of one turns him into the thing he hates the most ... I know I might not be as experience and know not much of the world as you do, but I have known so far a lot to see that there is still hope for **justice**! In this world Mr. More. That I know more than you." -He said completely convinced, Thomas saw that beneath all that harsh and hard exterior people said about Cranmer, inside he was as human as all of them.

It seemed that Cranmer was what Thomas needed to help the people further. The people needed help from a true person, one of flesh and bones, not some mystery fellow like him who acted more lika a vigilante taking the justice in his own hands. Cranmer was the true hero, the one who could alive andclean all the corruption in both Churches who were more hallow than God himself.

Thomas sighed andwalked forward to Cranmer, he beckoned the young Archbishop to walk along with him circulating the gardens. "Cranmer do you know what I have done? Really know?" Cranmer nodded, not wanting to go into detail about the man's doing. "Then you know that John, little John in the former Queen's hands is my child, I married her." -He finally said.

Cranmer stopped dead at his tracks. "You married her than that means ... that Mary has no claim! We won, the Queen will be so pleased when she hears, I mean she ... she knows Katherine, I mean the Princess Dowager has a child but she like the others, think it is from Chapuys. This has strengthen the people's belief that her daughter is above Mary."

"**No it is not!**" Thomas said.

"What do you mean?"

"Unlike you I do not believe in God's law to tell me when a marriage is lawful or invalid, I rely on law and reason and if the law is once and for all deprived of God, you will see that divorce should not be classified as something null and void, but something that happened and that their children were in validity, just when a wife dies and one marries another. But yet you put your trust on God, while I put my trust on reason and people above that silly image that you protestants andother Catholics use to round up innocents andpoison them with that shit!"

"I am sorry, I spoke out of hand. What will happen then to the Lady Mary? The Queen is fearful she might do something to little Elizabeth." Cranmer said desperately. Thomas smiled. "I know" -He said.

"That is why ..." -He turned to look on Cranmer who smiled back as he knew by the man's expression that Cecilia's father had an ace on his sleeve to secure the Lady Mary's life. Even after all, his sense of helping others still prevailed. " ... me and Chapuys will try to help the Lady Mary. She will be out of here, all of this."

After that said Thomas walked over to the More, where a questioning Chapuys and Katherine asked him why was he talking privately to Thomas Cranmer, a man who was sworn as one of their most dangerous enemies. Thomas said there was nothing to fear of him, that probably he was the only right now in all Christendom who stood for the true values of justice like the rest of good men who had been tortured or their voices shunned.

Katherine who was always logical and cold in her calculations, did not believe it and laughed at the thought of Thomas Cranmer keeping their secret, but she knew better than to try and change Thomas' mind, he was a complex man with a complex head and that much she and Chapuys knew about him that still remained of the _'old' _him.

--

**1535, January 8th.**

**Cranmer Household.**

Katherine, the young Archbishop's wife sighed as she saw her husband enter their room. He was always late after seeing that _wretched_little slut of the Howards. Not that she did not pity the girl, oh she had much pity for her! But she swore that sometimes her husbandcared more about her welfare than his own family withher. They had a son last year but he did not care about that, he had spendall time instead arranging meeting with Cecilia, looking after her welfare.

She knew he did not love Cecilia, only as a friend but still she could not help but feel afraid that he was being influenced too much by her. Two years ago he would still be a man capable of sending many corrupt and fat Catholic priests to jail, but now he actually _pardoned them!_ He was said to be a white knight, hero for justice! Yet he let all those _guilty _men of the _corrupt_ Catholic Religion go, and on top of that he claimed that the value in true justice was not only punishment but tolerance above all things and mercy.

It sickened her how much he had become just because of that girl, and another thing that set her off was that she was afraid, for her and her family, even if she liked the Boleyn Family, she knew that they and the Howard Family together were dangerous, if her husband wanted to get the _poor_ girl out of that ambient, he or his family would face the consequences for his actions. And she did not want to be there if it ever came to that. She prayed to God that it did not.

"You are late." -She said annoyed.

Cranmer smiled meekly. "I know but I was helping ..."

"I know you were helping that More girl, what do you see in that Thomas? She is nothing more than a lost cause, you seem to care more about her welfare than your own! If you help her we could all here including your own son take the fall for you! And believe that is something I will not join you in Husband!" -She said biting her lips as she thought of all the awful tortures they could endure just for _her _and _him_.

"No, Katherine look at me. Nothing bad will happen. I know it will not be for my account if it does, I will protect you and our son if it _ever_ comes to that. Promise" He said and with that he kissed his wife and said his good night as both walked over to their bed, they slept peacefully the rest of the night.

* * *

**A.N:**_ Again girls and guys I will not update TBP II until Monday, if I get more reviews I will put the original version instead of short half made chapter then of TBP, if not than I will just put Chapter 10 the unfinished version and deficient or update until Tuesday through Thursday, and wait for Chapter 11 until later. Have fun with this story, there is more reviews here. And your reviews make things easier._

_I know Thomas Cranmer by this time is older, but I am going canon with the series on many characters in this story, so obviously don't be surprised by their ages and good looks. lol._


	17. Endurance and Final Outcomes

A/N: Violent themes ahead. You have been warned.

Thanks to all of my reviewers!!

* * *

**Chapter 17: Endurance and Final Outcomes of the Battle**

_"Endure ... you can become the out-cost ... "_ -Alfred, _**Dark Knight**_ (2008)

Cecilia Heron was finishing her night, luckily the Duke had not been there with her, she managed to escape his interest for now. It both amused her but at the same time, saddened her, since this could mean he would no longer bed her or do harm to her, but at the same time by knowing this Norfolk man, who was nothing short of violent, could guarantee her death as he did with all the things he got bored of.

She often wondered how many Kings before were not killed in the same way, by being blackmailed or because others who represented higher interests were just bored of them.  
It pained her to know that men still played in their silly games of power, Meg was always too emotional and too bright to understand the real world, while Elizabeth on the contrary was too careless. Sometimes out of all the Mores she and John were the only ones who understood, she the real world and John true emotions and what it mean to feel and be afraid.

They were like the true balance of their family, without them their family would not be, and that is why she endured, for her father whom she loved a lot to see him fall in darkness, and also if what Thomas Cranmer had confirmed to her that her father was married and had a baby with Katherine of Aragon -former Queen Consort of England - than it was more reason for her to live, and live long enough to see and help her father and new stepmother raise her little brother. Little John, she was pleased she would see him, called that he was sure to have the guardian angel of his brother.

She was glad her father had finally found love, Thomas had reported that her father said as the card he delivered to her in secret -thanks to Thomas, the Archbishop and her knight in rescue0 stated that she had to promise him she would wait for him, and she would but sometimes she feared that what he was becoming was too much for her, and one day she would notice that on that day when they killed most of her family, young and old, her father was among them too. He was not too far gone, but she saw and envisioned by Thomas statements that he could be, if she and the others did not do something to stop them, the men who had ruined his life and hers.

"Cecilia it will be okay." Thomas Cranmer said as he entered. She nodded and embraced him in a sister to brother hug. Thomas Cranmer who had never this loved by almost any member in his childhood, felt a brotherly love towards this young woman who showed him ever affection of sisterly love he never had.

* * *

**1535, August 24th.**

**The More.**

**Marie and Katherine **stood outside of the Princess' dormitory and Chambers as she tended to little John, the boy was already a year old but he looked so devoted and strong like he was a two year old or wiser. Katheirne and Thomas were proud to every inch of their hearts and minds for their boy, their son.

Yet Katherine, as she threw a fit at Thomas' words, could not help but think that by the way his looks were marred by hers, that the past was something he could still not let go.

"Just leave! You cannot win against the King, my husband! If I was Queen Sir Thomas, I swear I would lock you up ..."

She was interrupted by his thick and hoarse voice. " In the tower Katherine? What? ... Can't manage to recognize me! as your husband? You still love Henry ... and you want me to go away just because in your mind it is better to forgive than to forget."

"Yes it is!" She yelled. "At least have it in your mind, that if you die and they discover you, they will John as they killed your first family, and if that happens I swear that I will keep praying for you to God to forgive you. But don't count on mine Thomas. I am sorry but I am afraid **you care more about vengeance then your own family**, whether first or second.  
**I cannot be in this with you ... you are alone Sir Thomas, for the first time, go with God**." -She said and slowly kissed his lips, for what she felt would be the last time.

Thomas not willing to let go of her lips, silently whispered into her ear. "I will come back, there are guards placed here, you can think them not necessary, but nay Katherine I tell you that death and God will not be able to get rid of me that easily. They failed once."

"Don't say that!"

"I am sorry too Katherine. But you and John need more protection than me. Save your prayers for John and for yourself. Guards and allies from Marie, Carolina and me are already placed around the More, whether you like it or not, they will protect you day and night. Good bye Katherine and ... goodbye John, always remember me."

He bent over to his son's little head and kissed his front, his little son squiggled over his kiss, somehow sensing that it would be the last time he would ever see his father in a long time.


	18. For our girls

**A/N: **

Here you go much awaited chapter 18.:D Lol Enjoy!!

* * *

**_Chapter 18: _For our girls.**

_"You don't die with dignity, you live with it -and try to do the best you can in life, otherwise why keep on going if we could all just do bad in this world and redeem it with a brave death? Makes no sense.' -_DarkVampireWitch, _**High school Exposition**_. **(2004)**

* * *

**_(1536)_**

**_Thomas speaks ..._**

_'In this darkest hour I feel no pain, no flesh, no nothing. I just feel the ground beneath my body. In that ground now lay the dead remains of my second wife Alice, of my little girl Elizabeth, and finally ... my granddaughter who I could not save with my speed when the horse that was ridden by the Boleyn and Howard Clan overpowered it and stepped all over them._

_I don't know if there is a future or if there is a past. Sometimes I don't know anymore if this is real ... or if I am just dreaming, that I will wake up and see her lovely face smile at mine. But the truth is, Alice is dead. And so was I._

_That day on the year of 1532, three years ago I died. And what was reborn of my body became my new identity. I was not Thomas More the philosopher, Thomas More the dreamer. I was the murderer, the dark knight -taker of lives. Sparing my own pain so others could have a taste of it before they died, before I smothered their dreams to shreds as mine were shredded that day by the Boleyn and Howard men.'_

* * *

**_Carolina Vera's Guest House Manor:_**

**December 1535.**

Just before noon the door creaked open to reveal the lugubrious face of the Spanish Ambassador, Eustace Chapuys. His face was all covered as his tone in worry for Thomas. But Thomas being a stubborn man, did not need any worry, in fact he felt he did not need pity or ambiguity from anybody, especially from men who fought for their way-ward God.

"I have come to tell you, since her former Majesty Queen Katherine longs for her daughter to be in safety, the plan to secure her escape starts tonight ... if you do not agree -"

"I will agree, I said it one and I will say it again for Katherine's sake, I will always protect Mary her daughter and try to secure her escape."

Chapuys smiled and nervously raised his cup of wine to Thomas, whispering a small 'salud' to him before they shook their cups prior to drinking their wine. "I am glad Sir Thomas you will agree, Princess Mary will be fine and secure, finally there will be some peace ..."

Thomas shook his head "There is never peace Chapuys, in the end it is all a cycle. You kill and you live, but peace is never found, no matter how much you pray or try to live in imaginary happy endings."

Chapuys nodded, not wanting to contradict the sad man any further. He felt Sir Thomas had already had enough of that in his life. What he needed less what Chapuys' ranting about the_ true_ faith and the _true_ cause.

_"God help us all ..."_-Chapuys whispered as he felt Thomas' presence leave him.

* * *

**_January_, 1536**

**Blicking, Norfolk -England.**

The coldness of the weather caused Cecilia to jump in hysterics as she felt her seat frozen, everywhere she lay it seemed like the demon of ice was closer too. She could not have had worse luck when she wanted to be left alone; a child came up to her and pulled a string of her hair.

"Oww ... Who the bloody he-" She stopped dead at her words when she saw the little girl's face, so much like her own staring back at her in confusion. Small and delicate the little girl's mouth let out a squeak of laughter at Meg's confusion.

"Hi" The small toddler said holding out her hand to her. Cecilia breathed deeply, trying to regain herself from blacking out to the little toddler's gesture. But it had not been what the toddler had done that left her amazed, it was her face!

Her nose and skin were so much like Cecilia's, and the way she spoke with such confidence seemed to assimilate much of her own father's sarcasm when handling things. But out of all these physical traits; it had been the child's voice -so much like Meg when she was a child- and her raven hair that most identified her with her elder dead sister and her former captor, George Boleyn. Last she heard from those two was that one, her sister had killed her self, two that her father had gone out and killed _'poor'_ George in cold blood, leaving this poor and innocent toddler devoid of the last chance to grow up with one parent.

"W-what's t-the problem ... me not good to you, I was just having fun like Aunt Anne said ... I-I shou-uld hav-ve with o-o-oth-thers." She said in a matter of fact tone.

Cecilia couldn't help but laugh, as the child grew annoyed of her silence. Now Cecilia was truly sure this was Meg's and George's child, no one could ever have such a temperament to match the Mores and the Boleyn altogether unless they were a mixture of each like little Anne Boleyn, the toddler standing before her throwing a tantrum.

"Answer me!" The girl pretended to be serious, but her wild age could not stop her from her being annoyed or throwing tantrums at her guests.

"**I am sorry Anne**, I just ... well,"

**"Well what?" -**The girl pressed. It was no wonder -Cecilia thought with amusement, why Cranmer her best friend had said that many people in Hatfield called little Anne Boleyn, an identical composite of her father George and his sister the _Queen_ Anne.

"You remind me of somebody." She said simply, never leaving her eyes of the little girl. The last remembrance she had -besides young Anthony and Mary, Anne's half siblings- of her elder sister Meg. Anne was all Meg was when she was a little girl and they used to play together along the Thames' Forest with their father's watchful eye surveying them.

_'And this girl is in custody of that 'Queen' who I bear no love nor hatred, but I cannot stop to think that if she falls and I do, who will take care of Mary, Anthony and especially Anne? She is to fragile to be left alone, and to strong to be kept in the company of weaker children whom she could easily tear away their silly wills. God ... give me guidance for this and don't let Anne fall like her aunt in vain misgivings or selfish vanities, let her be a scholar like Meg would have wished, even if she had no love for the child ... '_

Cecilia's prayers were unanswered and she was sure, unheard by God. But nothing did she loose in trying.

The chirpy little girl not wanting anymore silence, told Cecilia that she wanted to play, and her Aunt-in-secret not able to withstand such beautiful face agreed to every word and play she said.

The only memory she had before playing hide and seek with little Anne Boleyn, was the image of two little girls playing on Chelsea forest with their father and mother carefully watching them as the sun rose above their heads, illuminating both sisters.

* * *

**A/N:**There you go and by the way, I had some mistakes in Chapter 16 of TBP II, I just corrected putting in italics Thomas' thoughts, unless you want me to change it back the way it was EMAIL ME OR TELL ME IMMEDIATELY and I will change it back.

Cheers to all


	19. Royal Kidnapping: Salvation

**A/N:**

HERE YOU GO, CHAPTER 18 OF TBP II WILL BE UP TODAY, KISSES TO ALL, WILL BE WORKING WITH REAL ANIMALS!

_**

* * *

**_

**Royal Kidnapping: Salvation.**

_"Happiness in this world, when it comes, comes incidentally." -_Nathaniel Hawthorne, **_The American Notebooks_ (_1851_)**

_**--**_

_**January 1536**_

**_Hatfield._**

Anthony stood next to his sister, watching that _concubine's_ daughter with Mary, playing both together in the gardens of Hatfield. Anthony hated Anne with a passion, and so her daughter, he could not understand his hated, he just made it happen.

Mary his sister was along with him, giggling like a stupid silly girl, wanting to play along with the true _Princess_ (in his mind only Mary) and Elizabeth. He knew that is why Anne liked her. Anthony shoved her away and she cried, he just laughed at her stupidity, how she actually thought he was playing with her. Honestly -he thought, sometimes his sister surprised him by her silly innocence.

Sure she was cunning and ambitious, Anne had seen to that, and open to _new, tolerant_ ideas, but other than that she was so naive -not to see that the person she loved and admired like a mother (_Anne Boleyn_-he thought sourly) was the daughter and niece of the two people who had slaughtered their family without mercy. And even if he could not tell out of penalty of death to his true sister, and then to the bastard daughter his mother had bore with tears (he hardly cared about his half sister Anne Boleyn, she was a Boleyn and therefore as wretched with a snake's soul, like all of her father's side of the family).

He only kept silence not to tell Anne the truth of what her father and uncle did out of protecting his sister, Mary. Anne, his other sister was just a pest, she was always with Elizabeth and when she was not messing around with that bastard girl they called 'Princess', she was hopping around wanting to play with Mary (Roper), of course Mary who loved her went along with her silly attitudes and playfulness care for Anne, their bastard sister. He could never forget the man who sired her, and if the rumors going around were true that the ignorant people (who Mary Tudor said to Anthony she better treat everybody with respect, for God's message was of love) were saying, that a stranger dressed in black called "the dark knight" was around killing those who defiled the monasteries, and even going as far with the old faith itself, returning that treasury to the people; Anthony would not cry if it was true that stranger killed George Boleyn, his bastard sister's father

--

As Anthony was playfully coming to the garden, something stopped him. His eyes could not believe what he saw: Cecilia Heron-More, his supposed dead aunt; playing with that wretched snake of his bastard sister, Anne Boleyn. It was not fair ... he wanted to go to her and hug her, but Anthony's mind suddenly pushed itself to a cunning corner, much like Mary (_his sister_) usually did now that she was officially Anne's ward and care (_along with little Anne_-he thought in dismay), and thought with care about his aunt; how she could be pushed into the corners of dangers very quickly if Anthony made it known that she was alive to his sister Mary, or told Anne -who he was sure was clueless- who Cecilia was, her as his real Aunt.

He turned to his sister who was coming behind him, thinking quickly -he pushed her into a corner right where the Princess Mary and the harlot's daughter Elizabeth were playing. Mary (TUdor) was surprised to see Anthony wanting to play with them, since it was well known that Anthony hardly had any feelings of love for Elizabeth, unlike Mary who grew to love the child as if it was her own. She never thought it could be possible, but it was, and without second guess she pulled Anthony (whom she loved too like a son, she often thought that child needed guidance and to stop thinking of hate) and Mary Roper (_Anne's ward_, she thought with a little hint of dismay in her mind) with them. The four of them played together in silence, and they had so much fun, never tiring or nothing to stop them from laughing. For the first time Mary Tudor actually -like Anthon felt happy, even if they both knew they were at a situation that was unfair to them and in closed doors.

* * *

**_Later that day ..._**

Mary said her goodbyes to the chirpy little girl of Elizabeth, then to her second favorite -Anthony Roper, and then to his sister who bore her same name of 'Mary', she escorted them all to bed, but then she went looking for little Anne. She did not ask Anthony to come and look for her, for if something happened to that girl who was Anne's niece and her wretched (she thought) brother's daughter, she would have Anthony's head on a spike, she was sure of that. The harlot bared no love for Anthony, for Mary yes. But only because Mary was an intelligent girl -according to her standards who loved to learn and immerse herself in new ideas, and was growing to know more of french and of the fashions of Anne, she practically idolized that wretched woman, and often she stayed away from her (Mary Tudor). Anthony however; was a different story, the boy held no love for the woman calling herself Queen, and the woman's feeling towards him was mutual, one time she had actually slapped him and Mary broke her rule of no intervention, to interven on his behalf. Of course her father had punished her by keeping her locked up for a week, but it was worth it. She just could not stand seeing someone so wretched smack a little boy, no matter how much trouble he caused when he pushed his poor little sister (Anne) to the ground.

He was just a boy -Mary thought in dismay, she -the harlot- had no right to beat him over it. Besides, it was bad enough for the little boy to loose his mother, seeing his family get killed and then be left appart by his sister Mary to her idolizing a woman he hated, then having a sister whom he could not touch out of fear he would get smack or reprimanded by her aunt, Anne Boleyn -who had usurped her mother's place.

She would rather be her receiving the beatings than Anthony, so she went to retrieve little Anne who greeted her with coldness, no doubt her mind told her -it was because her aunt Anne Boleyn who had probably fed her lies about Mary being a wretched concubine's daughter and horrible person who was staunch and weak. Well that was not true, so Mary just told the girl to go to bed. She made sure she went to bed along with Elizabeth, whom she shared the royal quarters with. Mary watched the little dark haired girl, with Anthony's eyes go. After she did, Mary returned to the gardens where she made sure to pick all the trash the small children had left behind when they were all playing behind with her by the gardens of Hatfield/

Mary sighed as she saw her mother's little cross tossed around in the garden. She felt ashamed she had threw it away, but she was too preoccupied with watching the kids and having a happy time with the, that she hardly noticed her mother's cross. But sometimes she thought that the reason whey lately forgot those things was because she felt at times, her mother had betrayed her, with the man who pretended to be her friend, Eustace Chapuys, who she had received a letter from some of his supposed colleagues, saying that a new Ambassador (whom she was surprised was not to be Mendoza) was to come to help Mary and _deal _with Chapuys and the Queen's matter. The letter did not specify whether by Queen did it meant the usurper Anne Boleyn, or her mother the true Queen. Mary was so hurt by hearing this, she knew that her mother could be hard in battle, but all because of that ... man, who she had trusted with her soul and life. He had betrayed her, just like her father and so many others, who had pretended to be her friend.

The only man in her father's court had been murdered, the only faithful man and now that she was staring at the sky -she felt a rough hand cover her mouth and pushed her away from the entrance door of Hatfield Palace.

She tried to struggle with her captor, but he just pulled her away and led her out quietly from the palace and shoved her into a carriage. It was not that she loved Hatfield the most, but she was not stupid as to be willing to participate in a kidnapping that meant having the King's daughter (whether he said she illegitimate or not) as to hold as a tool to negotiate as ransom for later. That Mary could not have, no matter what history would say of her or would have said of her murders, she was an honest soul and good soul, and if nobody could acknowledge that than they were more blind and naive than she was at her staunchly convictions of what was right and wrong.

As the carriage rode away from Hatfield, and she heard the dogs barking already a signal to warn the guards that something bad happened, but it was already too late, she was too far behind.

When she opened her eyes she almost cried in fear, thinking that she might have been crazy. The man in front of her, her captor was none other than the dead man she was always thinking when she saw poor Anthony cry sometimes at night. Thomas, her father's Chancellor standing right here in front of her.

"Hello Mary, I am here to take you home, your mother's home -you will be safe, I swear it." He said and kissed her hand, acknowledging what he believed was to be some of her royalty left. Mary did not smile or return any gesture, she was too surprised and astonished to do anything.

Thomas' main priority as promise to Katherine was to secure her daughter.

* * *

_A/N:_

There you go the chapter waiting for more, wait tomorrow and I will give you two chapters , please read and review remember!!


	20. People Always Change

**A/N: Sorry **for not updating, but I was busy working at Disney so far so great, my roomantes well they might not like me, but I work and then just sleep so yay! And I get more time for me since my colleagues at work are very nice, but I will work overtime on Wednesday, but this time I will Promise, it is the Truth, Honestly I will update TBP II and after a few minutes of posting this.

* * *

_**Chapter #20: People Always Change**_

_"Does it make you happy? And in your darkest hour ... you can watch the world devour in its pain ..."** - **_**Smashing Pumpkins_, The End is the Beginning is The End_**

**M**ary stood alongside Thomas, not able to take her eyes of him. He was supposed to be dead and yet he was alive! How? _'How could this happen?'_ In her father's realm where he hardly **missed** anything, or something that he wanted dead ...

Unless her suspicions ... of her father, and the death of Thomas had nothing to do with each other. '_Oh my God! ... No! Anthony! He was right to fear Anne ... and all the Boleyn and Howard Family, they were the ones responsible, how couldn't I see her before?'_ -Mary kept asking herself finding no answer but the terrible conclussion that it was the only way to explain poor Tony's fear of Anne and hatred for his younger sister. Anne Boleyn-More.

She was so sure that Anthony had felt phobia only because he blamed Anne indirectly for what happened; because of his beating (no more than just a slap in the cheek, but one that both he and Mary considered enough to be called 'beating'.) and his mother's unwanted child (Anne Boleyn-More, a tot just like Elizabeth, only a few months older, but just as brave and intelligent as the other little one).

Now that she saw Thomas More with her own eyes she became aware that Tony was right all along to hate Anne Boleyn-More, but still; that did not give him the right to hate. Mary had often told him that even if the girl was a bastard and unwated by both their mother, he should love her -and care for her (since she was only a three year old tot)- as she Mary loved Elizabeth and cared for her.

But Anthony always said no, stating that his mother never wanted Anne, and if it wasn't for the fact that the 'Queen Anne' was posing verbal threats to him if he ever mentioned that fact to his younger half-sister spoiling the little lie that her Aunt the _Queen_ -(or) as Mary called her (Concubine)_ -_told Anne of having a mother who died because she felt sad that Anne had been away, and because she always awaited little Anne's birth. A lie, but one that Mary knew it brought hope to the little girl's life, and Anthony was at times close to telling her how much his mother hated her birth and wanted to abort her before time she would see that Anthony would get a harder slap or be grounded, or moved to a different location where he would get a Governess (since he was Anne's ward too) -but one that would set him apart (maybe forever) from his sister Mary Roper for a long time.

But now that Mary saw Thomas More, once a good man, she also knew that all the tales of the 'Dark Knight' had been true, and that he (Thomas) was the Dark Knight. The man that England needed. Perhaps not a hero, since she knew that by the tales he had killed, even be tolerant of what had once been _'heretics'_, and sometimes stole to survive (And so the poor -both catholic, protestant or others- could be helped too and survive. Even my mother -Mary thought as she was brought back to the memory of having heard her mother having all this fancy new stuff. But she let it aside and returned to reality. She did not want to know about her mother _anymore_. Since she had denied Mary by having a child with _that_ man, Chapuys, who had pretended to be her friend.).

Sir Thomas, Mary decided, was probably one who still supported her mother but if the tales were correct, he no longer supported their faith, nor none. He supported no one, Mary decided with her intelligent and quick mind. She knew that now he was a 'tolerant' man, one who came ahead of others with radical ideas, but one that also was an atheist, and a man who critiziced belief in God. '_This_' -Mary thought- was not something good, since if he had no longer God or Christ in his heart, than who could fill the empty void to take away the darkness? No one, but Christ. And Mary wanted to help him but first (as a realist) she needed to off where ever he was staying?

* * *

As they reached a close Port after two days of running; Mary still had many questions for Thomas. He spoke so well of her mother, almost as if he ... loved her from afar. Yet she always suspected that even when her father, before he questioned his marriage to her mother (and when she still mantained her dignity), was always straying away from her mother, with his many affairs. Thomas always stayed to watch her, to admire her and pay her tribute in any way she could.

_'Hell'_ -she thought amused, sometimes he even vowed in secret that when the day would come that she would face death itself, he would be there for her. Mary when she heard Thomas paying tribute to his mother by going on the day of her exile -before arriving to the More- and promising her that for _him_, and only _him_, she would be the _'Queen of Heart_s' and London would receive her with a _bigger crowd in triumph_. In that moment Mary knew that her mother would always have a friend or ally. But all that ended, when Thomas and his family were murdered to death, and she (Mary) as the rest of all English people (including her wayward Father) were led to believed -by the _wicked_ Boleyn and Howard Family- that he had died in cold blood and murder.

But he hadn't died, for Mary saw him. But what happened, left him different and very _changed_ from the man he used to be. Proud, nice, uptight (when he would defend his principles), calm, generous, understanding, caring and most of all a husband and a father with many hopes and dreams for him, his faith and for his family. Now all that was left was a man who was cold, humble but very harsh realistically, with no mercy for leaving revenge out of his life.

**_He_** wanted to take revenge, and sometimes Mary suspected by his cold attitude that he would do everything, even going to the end of the world to get it.

Mary decided to ask the question as they reached the Port that would take her to Spain secretly, and away from the pain that her father and his so called _wife_ had caused her in England. "Sir Thomas?"

Before she could finish all her sentence, Thomas answered her questions for her in a simple answer that he suspected would both surprise and leave Mary angry with him, and Katherine, forever. But it was better -he thought in simplicity as he pictured Katherine (along with Alice, who had died protecting members of his family, not her blood, but every ounce of love she had for them. Sometimes Thomas found that his poor second wife, would be here right now telling him to stop debating and answer right now _or else_.) and their baby son, John. Named for his first son John More, whom he had not watched die, but only knew he died in pain and shamed. Sometimes John, unknown to him. Appeared close to Thomas and to his son and half baby brother whom he loved, John More III and protected him against all odds. It was the promise that the ghost of John had decided to make for himself and to his brother and his stepmother Katherine that lived, but her life was a threat to others. Only John's prescence could stop them from murdering them or touching them, his little brother who possesed the key to a new future, and to the happiness of Thomas.

"Mary your mother did not marry or had a child with Chapuys. It was mine! And I am not ashamed, I married your mother, and when we consumed our marriage, it was the most magical night I had and I am not ashamed but proud we did. The reason why I am here is because you are Katherine's daughter, and my wife's daughter and therefore I have always loved you like a child ward of mine. You will go to Spain, and I know Katherine and your little brother John will be pleased. Be safe and write to your mother ... she loves you ... I love you ... and I am sure that if you even get to meet John one day, he loves you too. May the winds and the force beyond this Universe bless you Mary."

When he finished he expected a huge blow to the head, a hit to his face with her fist, a spit or maybe a cold stare and large curses to his presence, but instead he received worse than that. A slap to his face.

Mary's face twisting with rage and fury, as the expression on her face collided with his face and made him half turn the other way as she slapped him with such a hard and tremondous force that it immediately left a red handprint on his face. He could not avoid it, for he had not expected such blow coming from a Lady who had been educated much better than that, but she was human and as such after all that happened, she was expected to go haywire sometimes and finally show her true fury at her mother and now her _stepfather_.

"You shamed my mother ... you had that bastard! Oh my God. I can even accept Elizabeth for I love her and she cannot be a threat to my position for her mother is not the one whose marriage is on question. But my mother is! And now you have shamed her and therefore shamed me ... Do you feel alright Sir Thomas! ... Why? ...Why?" She kept repeating the last two words, all the sames in fury that later turned to sobs as she sank to her knees and cried until her voice ran coarse and she could barely breath from the tension of the reality she was living in.

Thomas, still with his cold looks, knelt close to her, and with an emotioneless embrace he meant to console her but she refused, instead when she found Chapuys she ran up to him and ask him forgivness, which he granted to her and said he understood. Much after that she was greeted by other Englishmen who had always been noble to her caused and she immediately went to the boat that would take her away from the Godforsaken Country that had once been her home of glory and fame, adoration from both her dignified parents -especially her mother, but now it was nothing more than a home paved with sorrow and old memories of horror and dissapointment.

Most recently her mother.

Now she wanted to leave and head of to Spain or some Country off to the Netherlands where she could no longer hear from her mother or father again. Where she could marry and forget.

However; as she left off for Spain and arrived the next three days to greet the Emperor on Spanish soil, safe and sound, she remembered Anthony and Elizabeth, and slowly began to pray for them, unknowingly that she made a slip and also prayed for John whose name came up to her as natural as her prayers of love and forgiveness.

* * *

_**A/N:** As you have noticed I do like a lot of smashing pumpkins and their song from watchmen and their old remix from batman and robin, yet I am not fan of the movie, but looking forward for the new watchmen movie:D_


	21. Thomas' Diary and Anne's feelings

A/N Here you go. Thanks to ladyjax999, aesthetic narcissist, reganx, boleynofaragon1, ladyredvelvet, lemon and all my reviewers. thank u guys you keep this going.

read and review!

:D

* * *

**_Chapter: 21 Thomas' Diary (Entry: January 1536):_**

_"When I was little my father taught me the word Veritas, which meant truth, but now I think that word is nothing more than an invention, a hypocrisy; used by humans to justify acts of violence and religion" -_Thomas More, **_First Diary Entry (1532)_**

**_--_**

I_ have always guessed that it is life in the end that is really the nightmare. Of us all._

_For what else could be so horrible but so beautiful at the same time that it destroys us and sends us to the moon (a manner of speaking) in a heartbeat. I wish I could have seen that in the beginning. My father was not really the ideal father for a child who was so devoted to his faith. He wanted me to be something else, something more. Yet I always aspired to be more simple, away from politics. _

_But my _**father** _saw it differently._

And maybe that was what made me fall in love with that poor helpless girl of Katherine. The first time I saw her; she was beautiful and oh my God was she the most Divine creature that ever walked on this Earth! I wanted to hug her and make her mine, but we both had a commitment. A commitment not easily broken before God.

But that was when I believed in God -now I tell myself as I leave the old Thomas; the young Thomas hopeful for dreams and the 'old' Thomas who was once a father and a husband.  
To a murdered family who I once belonged I come here today on the place of their murder, to pay them respects. And to remember _what I fight for._

_For their freedom, and_ for mine.

I was always gloating before when I would say to Alice that if she died I would go crazy and become man of dark legends. Her cold but sweet laughs calmed me when I knew I made one of my big bad jokes again. Yet now ... I don't think it is a joke.

I have become everything I would have hated in the past. Now I don't hate. I embrace it and accept it.

As part of who_ I _am.

* * *

**January 31st.**

Katherine was on her bed, feeling sick with worry as she looked to her window and found the crescent moon's light shining directly at her face. It was hard and cold night, but it was not the weather she meant. It was Thomas.

This would be a night they would not be spending together in harmony. Ever since she met the _changed_ Thomas, her life had changed, and she as a consequence had changed in many ways. For one she no longer bared so much hatred for Anne, in fact she actually felt bad that the woman was married to a man who would rather sooner dump his own wives than love them for _who_ they were and for their love to him.  
Henry had always been like that, but Katherine could do nothing to help Anne but to pray that Henry's wrath would not destroy her as he had been attempting to destroy _her_.

Her child John More was a living proof that Henry could do harm to _everyone_, even to a child -she thought in misery as she saw her child call her 'mama'. The smile he put on her response made her go back to her memories of Mary. Her fist child. She had been such a sweetheart, and yet now she refused to acknowledge her mother, often responding that she would rather die.

_'No doubt it is because she hates John, and the act I did to conceive him'_-Katherine thought in sadness. She only wanted her two surviving children to get along, but she had to be realistic. And to do that she realized at last that that would never happen. Mary would never get along with John, as long as she still had hatred for Katherine for denying her marriage and _betraying her_.

Katherine knew she hadn't betrayed her, but Mary would never believe that. And it was time Katherine stopped living in fantasies and devote herself to John. Besides, Mary was already in Spain according to Chapuys encoded letter; and safe. From her father and from _her._

* * *

**_March 21st 1536._**

**_Whitehall Palace-Hatfield:_**

Anne's stomach was growing bigger and bigger. _'Soon'_ she thought with happiness and ambition, she would deliver a child -and her position would be secure, ridding herself easily of _all_ her enemies forever.

One of them until now was Cromwell. Who Anne had made of him an enemy for not giving away the treasury to the poor people! when he needed to. '_Instead'_ -she thought in dismay and anger- he kept to himself and the bigger part to her husband. Not once did they or _he _plan to give it to the people. Or to those who really needed it. Henry already had more than enough money, but he wanted nonetheless to be the richest King in all Europe, just like Cromwell had said.

If it wasn't because she had a tiny Prince-In-Waiting, a daughter and three wards in her care; she would have gone berserk and angry at all costs. But she couldn't afford it, a lot of people depended on her to survive and live in this cruel world.

Out of many one of them was the small Anne Boleyn, who Anne admitted that after her daughter and the son she awaited in her stomach; she was the most beloved child to her heart, along with Mary Roper of course.

Little Anne Boleyn not only reminded Anne of her, but also of her brother, George, whose resemblance to her and him by her dark looks was just astonishing. Leaving Anne to no doubt that this was her dead brother's daughter. The death of her brother often brought her to tears. The only true friend she had ever had in Court, and true family member was long dead. And he would never come back from the death, but luckily he left a miracle for her, and that had been small Anne, who Anne (the elder) had made a promise to her as a baby that she would take care of that child as long as she could.

Her father saw her as a heir, but a bastard, yet Anne the Queen -along with George when he was alive- had convinced Thomas Boleyn to recognize the child as legitimate heir to the Boleyn fortune. In the end he agreed just because of George and because it seemed that Jane Rochford **would sooner die** than to _bed George, the man she considered had raped her on her wedding night._

_--_

**_(Hatfield)_**

**Now that Anne** was on Hatfield; she often remembered Meg and how she wanted to abort the child, little Anne, when she was on her belly. Yet Anne being very delicate on that subject and also counting the baby was her brother's, stopped her from doing it. After that she and George put Margaret on complete watch to keep her from killing herself or harming the child. Then the child was born, a girl, and just like George wanted the child was delivered to her daddy's arms. Yet Margaret never wanted to recognize her. And when George wanted to come as a good man to her again, she pushed George away; and cried to no end that she wanted to die so she could be with her father and family once again.

It was _there that Anne knew that even if Margaret had survived, she would never be a fit mother to raise her children_ again. She had completely lost it! ... and gone insane. Barely even **acknowledging** her two first born children, Mary (who Anne loved too like her own) and then _Anthony_.

Then the day came when she killed herself.  
Because she had fallen _in love_ (or in passion) with George Boleyn, and before she could have another child or bed him, she killed herself so that mistake would never happen; and her womb would never bare another child of his. That much she hated being part of the living. And now Anne wondered what was to become of little Anne if she kept that _boy Anthony _close to his little sister. She already hit him once. _She could hit him _again -her mind said. But that would be futile, even though the _Lady Mary_ was no longer in England to defend him (much to her own pleasure); he could still pose a threat if his hatred grew.

And as a promise to George and to that girl who reminded Anne so much of herself when she was her age. Loosing her mother when she was young, and poor Anne who sometimes the elder Anne was fearful that one day that wretched _boy Anthony_ would reveal to her that her mother didn't want her and wanted to abort her. Anne would go crazy and for a child that would be a huge trauma, this is when Anne decided to intervene and with a cold heart, but one with the makings of a Great Queen; she decided that she would separate Anthony and send him somewhere off to live, away from his sisters and from _her_ daughter.

* * *

_A/N_: Here you go folks :D

Tell me you think I should have Anthony be removed immediately from little Anne or have him do something that makes Anne mad and not only removing him with the intention of being a permanent removal, but also using corporal punishment, not something serious but something like a light slap or so?

Should I have Anthony reveal the truth to little Anne?


	22. Hatred

_**A/N:**_

_**I want to thanks above all for helping me ReganX and she will become my co author in this, if the time you have, and thank you please do, for giving me all these ideas also with helping me with future chapters, and she was the one for this main idea for this chapter.**_

_**Next one will be feisty and a little gory, if you don't mind. Be prepared. **_

_**LadyJax999 thanks for some recommendations, and to the rest of my reviewers aesthetic narcissist and boleyn of arago 21 and the everybody thank you very much!**_

* * *

**_Chapter 22:_Hatred**

**"It is not our abilities that define us, but our choices ... " -**Albus Dumbeldore,** _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets -Movie_ (2002)**

* * *

_**March 23**__**rd**__**. 1536**_

**Anthony** Roper was playing with his favorite toys when he heard the voice of _that _woman (Anne Boleyn) calling down his name. He hated her with a passion! But there was nothing he could to stop her from _'ruining'_ his life. All he could do was listening to her.

And that was it.

He went over to her only to be reprimanded by her seconds later for not letting his little _sister_ (Someone Anthony unjustly called 'bastard' sister) play with his small coloring book his mother had made for **him**_ only_.

When he returned into the room he found little Anne, doing what he dreaded. She was playing with his mother's coloring book, passed unto him by many generations, and on top of it all she was using his toys and had broken his favorite wooden horse. It was not like it was perfect, but it was a sentimental gift given to him by his grandfather Thomas More, before _he died_. His own mother had perfected that little horse, among with his father who helped before being branded traitor by that _witch_ Queen Anne Boleyn, his bastard sister's Aunt. And now that girl was playing with it, and by the means of it; she had broke it. A piece of it, the most important piece. The head!

Did she have no respect? Was she just a pest meant to haunt him like her _aunt?_ What was she thinking?

"Sorry Anthony … I didn't know … I am so sorry I was just playing … vwanted to-o m-makle s-surprise for you. But I will fix the head, my Aunt-y can du it! She is perfect she can help, and mommy from above can look at us and be happ-y also dadd-y …" The girl said in surprise when she saw Anthony, attempting to please him with her sweet and innocent voice, but the boy was so full with hatred and resentment for her dead father and live Aunt, that all he could see in her to his mind was evil. A poor attempt by a boy who had lost his childhood, robbed from all the happy memories and now all that stood was a resented young boy who would sooner kill his sister than hug her as any appropriate older half sibling should. Under different circumstance he would have, but those circumstances were not the ones that are being faced … and Anthony stood with no choice in his mind but snap.

He kicked little Anne Boleyn away and pushed her away, separating her from his toys and his wooden horse. The little girl as brave as her Aunt did not scream, but had the face of her dead father, George Boleyn, something Anthony resented. He was not satisfied with surprise, he wanted more.

More emotion and more gore, so in his mind she would suffer all he had to suffer so she could be born. _'It was time'_ –his mind thought with malice, _that she knew what really happened._ _And_ ... just **how **much his mother had _wanted her._

His breath caught, he took a deep breath once again taking his time to talk and carefully choosing his words to his _sister. _She was going to enjoy this; his mind told him as he was already fully prepared to tell her.

He laughed hysterically and for a moment when little Anne Boleyn was a little perplexed and scared at Anthony's attitude, but then as she saw his content and sweet smile she laughed in too. Knowing that her brother _would _**never** _hurt her_. As he was her brother and her close family, even if her Aunt always told her that her brother would hurt her; Anne knew that was impossible. Lately her Aunt was under _a lot _of stress, and it was all because of that awful illegitimate girl Mary, who was always mean because she did not recognize her aunt as the **true** Queen of England. The girl was stubborn also, but as little Anne learned from her Aunt; it was better to be patient and to show to others modesty and manners, and above all show what they possessed and what their enemies would _never have_. And that was something Anne learned very well from the elder who was her namesake. Little Anne joined with her Aunt in her prays for God to bear her a son. That way nobody would be mad at her Aunt, and her daddy from heaven as her mommy could smile upon them.

Sometimes little Anne dreamed of them, she imagined they always looked upon her with sad eyes, her mother sad but at the same times happy her child lived, and always wishing her for the best.

Anthony her brother seemed to be reading her thoughts as he stood up and with one movement he swung his sister to his arms and happily carried her down to sit her on a wooden chair, where his plans were slowly unveiling to little Anne, who was still under the illusion her brother was giving her a _treat_.

And Anthony was giving her a treat, just not the treat that Anne hoped for.

"Let me tell you something about mommy little Anne, you want to know about mom? You are going to find this very funny … ha-ha … did you know she _was _very sad after somebody **here** was born. Did you know that!" He asked in between his laughs, now laughing more hysterically than ever, and this when Anne decided to stop the game and wanted to run away, but Anthony grabbed her arm rather forcefully, causing her a small red bruise upon her delicate olive skin (just like her father's). She wanted to run away but it was impossible with Anthony's grip. Now she was about to hear all that Anthony suffered, and all that he had to say to his sister and the truth about his mother.

And after that Anne's heart would never be the same, and just as Anthony's childhood had been murdered by the merciless Boleyn and Howard Patriarchs, so would little Anne's childhood would be murdered; but not by strangers whom one could fear because they were of no blood relation, but by a relative, close than ever, one she always prayed she could be closer … and now that relative whom she prayed about, was the one responsible about to murder her childhood.

Even all the horses, carriages, blood and Boleyn hands and servants, could not hurt as bad as one knife pierced through the heart of the child by an own family member, _her brother._

--

Anne was slowly walking through Hatfield, ready to set all of her _wards_ to bed. She was happy to hold the future of England in her stomach, and at the same time to take care and ensure the future for her small daughter Elizabeth and to her niece and one whom she loved like her own; little Anne Boleyn. Who was all that was left of George Boleyn, her dear brother … **How she missed him**. She needed her Knights and George was one of them. All Queens needed her knights, especially in times of need now that the King so much demanded a son from her. Times were really difficult and so unfair for her. For a woman who had risen so high and reached for so far, and now all could mean failure or fame for all eternity at the same time, it all really depended on how she did (on Henry's mind) delivering a child. George was not there to tell her advice. However; he had left her a gift by Sir Thomas Moore's daughter's womb, a child. One who was both from Margaret and George her dear and precious brother and most trusted confidant, utmost friend. Little Anne.

As she was thinking of the small girl she remembered that at this time Lady Bryan was supposed to take her to bed. But she was not there, Elizabeth was there _thank God! _But little Anne was not! Where was that girl?

Anne scanned the area to see where was she? … but she found no trace. At last so frustrated and wanting not to risk her own pregnancy, she ran to find Lady Bryan and when she met the woman, standing close to the halls where little Mary Roper was fast asleep in her _own_ bed; Anne cleared her throat preparing to address her with a strong voice.

"Lady Bryan" She said strongly. "Where is my niece, little Anne Boleyn and my namesake, I promised my brother I would take care of her, and she is not here … where is she! I demand to know _**now**_!"

Lady Bryan clearly bewildered and not knowing where the girl was, suddenly remembered that Anthony was missing too and before the _Queen_ could be angered over letting the boy run wild with his sister, she decided she would tell the truth. It was better than if she found out by other means. So she let it out.

"I am sorry … Anthony is too out of bed"

"The boy is with her?!" Anne bellowed and asked.

Lady Bryan coldly nodded her head, but she was nervously shaken from the inside and if you could look closely at her eyes, you would see her left one twitching from nervousness. This Anne did not fail to notice.

"Where is he, I need to find them Lady Bryan, if that boy harms as one hair of her …" She was about to finish her sentence when she and Lady Bryan both heard a scream, her niece's, coming from the other side of the hall, where Anthony's room and his toys were.

'_Oh no! That boy did not dare do it!'_ –Anne thought with horror as she and Lady Bryan ran to the source of her small niece's voice. Swearing in her thoughts -that if the boy dared to harm her ward and her brother's dear child, she would see that boy would never use those damned fingers again. She was a Lady and an understanding woman, but every understanding woman had her limits. And so Anne did too.

Cursing with such a foul language, that even surprised the Lady Bryan; she reached to the door where little Anne was and Anthony was telling her the awful truths that Anne had worked _so hard_ to keep from the little girl, as to never to hurt her.

"You know that you stole everything from me! So now it is time you knew that mother wanted you dead, oh yes! She was about to kill you when you were in her womb, but yet her faith did not allow her but her madness did! Because she felt so bad by lying in bed with your father when they made you! She said that you were the child of a devil's bastard. She told me Anne!"

"Noooooooo!! … _(Sobs) … (Cries) … (Screams) _That is **not **_t-t-t-t-t-t-rue!! THAT IS NOT TTRRUEEEEEEEEEEEEE!! I KNOW IT IS NOT!"_ The child screamed like crazy, piercing through every wall of the building and crying like mad and insanely throwing her arms into the air hitting at nothing in particular.

Anthony continued, smacking her in the face. And that is when Anne tired of that damned boy! Intervened but it was too late, the damage was done.

"It is, because your mother, that is mine wanted to abort you, kill you, you were nothing but an unwanted child! A bastard from that bastard father as you as that Princess who is a bitch like her m-mother like YOUUUU!!" He screamed but stopped as Anne towered over the boy and grabbed his arms forcefully then releasing him **she** slapped him hard and again, and again -until his cheeks were hard red.

He did not stop his anger and launched over her in an attempt to cross over and tower over the poor little girl who was as silent and emotionless as a statue, and stopped her tantrum, returning as cunning and callous like her brother George. Like a piercing knife, Anthony had killed her childhood.

In an instant Anne ordered Lady Bryan to take the wretched boy who was now hateful and hysterical to get his 'sister' little Anne Boleyn, and have him whipped to no end. Not to harsh –she ordered, but nonetheless; a fitting punishment until he learned what he would get for hurting his sister. The worst murderer of all had become Anthony, killing not a child, but the soul of childhood, and all the innocence Anne would have had, was now half gone. Swallowed with the bitter taste of reality that she was an unwanted child with a mother that soon wanted to kill her than accepting her in this world.


	23. Dreams in which I am dying

_a/n: sorry but haven't had an ethernet cable and almost no internet for a week, thank u for all my reveiwers, love ya!_

* * *

**_Chapter #23:_ Dreams in Which I am dying.**

_"When People run in circles it is a very mad world … Children waiting for the day they feel Good ..." _–Gary Jules, Mad World second Version. (2001), Donnie Darko Movie.

--

Mary was looking at her small brother Anthony. He was pushed unto a corner of his own sorrow and tears of hatred and fury by what Anne had done. But in reality Mary did not think it had been Anne's fault. She did what any mother looking out for her young would have done. _'Because in reality'_ –Mary thought with bravery, already having faced her brother's anger for speaking her mind in favor of reason (that is to her in favor of Anne and not in favor of Anthony's bluntness and resentment at the world and God) – _'Anne, my little sister Anne, is just my surrogate mother's daughter. Even if she is her Aunt, she has really been her mother, taking care of her and I know she loves her more than me, but it is only natural as she is her dear brother's last descendant on the world and she is so much like my mother and my grandpa too that I cannot help but loving her … If only Anthony could see a little bit of my mother in her, instead of all George …'_

She went silently to her bedroom, talking alone to herself as she prayed to God. Anne's God she had found later that He was the God of all Human Being and Things. And that he was no more different than what Protestants or Catholics made him out to be. But Mary still disagreed a little with Anne in the matter of handling religion; she believed it was better not to force the people into signing Oaths, rather make them decide and not instigate punishment, as it only brought more Hatred.

But in the end it was not really up to her, and she could not really judge the Queen Anne Boleyn, like her sister she was under a lot of pressure, especially from the King; who in Mary's opinion was nothing more than a man who cared only for himself and not for the good of England. What king of man was he for Anne? Did he not care for the welfare of his people?

_'Perhaps not.'_ –Mary thought dryly as she recalled her grandfather once having the same conversation, only his was with the King of England himself. Way before Mary was born. She often wondered where her grandfather was, if he was proud or not of her. If her mommy in Heaven, Hell or Purgatory whether it was true it existed or not –was watching over her too like Grandpa More.

Maybe not –sometimes Mary thought, since she had something within her, something spiritual which told her that Grandpa More was not dead, that he was still here and alive. Mary hoped that was the case, since she missed her grandfather and often she would find lonely nights thinking of him and his delicate hands as he carried her like she was his own child.

"Where are you?" She whispered before she went into the land of old forgotten memories and dreams.

* * *

**(_1536_)**

**Whitehall Palace.**

Little Anne Boleyn was staying with her Aunt, the Queen in her quarters while Elizabeth slept there too. The past weeks had been so rough on her, it was all like a nightmare –Anne often thought!

And there was no escape.

Little Anne sometimes wondered how it was to feel a bastard for her and Elizabeth. Elizabeth was not one, but _some_ considered her, and it was tough for her, and Anne understood her very well.

Sometimes little Anne wished that at least her mother had loved her, but it was impossible to wish on those things. Her Aunt had said how cruel life was, and that in the end even if your mother does not love her, there is always somebody close who does, and your beliefs and your values become your love.

She loved her Aunt and she played with her cousin-sister Elizabeth, she hoped that Elizabeth would always have that angel to watch over her, because God knew, that to have a mother like that, it was a jewel.

A jewel that in her biological mother that Anne had never met, she had never had.


	24. Thomas, Jane, Katherine a Seymour

A/N: ONCE AGAIN sorry for not updating, I thank ReganX! for helping me with this chapter and Ladyjax999

thanks to all of my reviewers. and reganx, ladyjax999, aeshteticnarcissist, ,ladyredvelvet and lemondropseverus my main reviewers I will get back to you on your PM's to me as soon as possible like I described in TBP II last chapter I have been sick, deadly sick with a cold.

* * *

_**Chapter #24: **__**"The Turmoil"**_

**Thomas, Jane, Katherine; a Seymour and two Annes.**

"_Now that you are here, now that I've found you, I know that you are the one to believe me … Deliver me …" –_Sarah Brightman, _**Deliver me /Brokedown Palace Soundtrack**_ **(2001)**

**--**

'_It is not fair'_ –His mind screamed with anger, he was supposed to be the brother that was going to be loved. And yet he wasn't. He was the child of a _'traitor'_ – his sister had said, brainwashed by that whore Anne Boleyn. Now the aunt of that bitch, Anne Boleyn-More; had loved little Anne more. And he, Anthony Roper a descendant of his once great grandfather Thomas More, who was once the Chancellor and commander of the King's conscience; was now left in a puddle of his own hatred and fear, as that _hag_ had ordered the other hag to whip him to no end, until he learned his _lesson. 'It was not fair!'_ –He was not supposed to end up this way; Anne was the one who deserved it! Her, and her aunt and finally that _'bastard'_ _"Princess" _who everybody called 'Royalty', and it was not fair –it was never fair!

For him and **his** mother things had always been tough! **His **mother had suffered through the death of his grandfather! Her father! And then being with George Boleyn who was like a consolation prize, being so sweet to his mother when nobody treated her good in the Boleyn House; had been like an angel's message falling out of heaven. Then it had come –when she was so desperate for somebody's _touch,_ in desperation (despite her piety and her loyalty to the morals of the _'true'_ Church) she turned to George whom she had told Anthony in a moment of desperation that she called him 'William'; and George, who did not seem to notice, took complete advantage of his mother and took her into his arms. Until she got pregnant –Something which George had seen as a good sign (even though he took "advantage" of his mother!) but Margaret on the other hand, oh! she had seen it as a sign from the devil! Cursing that she had fooled herself in a moment of desperation to see in George through their 'passion' a symbol of her lost husband, William.

She had hated George when he prevented the baby from being borne dead like she _wanted. _She had yelled 'No!' many times but still, Anne and George, had both taken from her hands the herbs so the baby couldn't be aborted or be borne dead! She cursed them both, but then under strict vigilance because 'Papa' (As Anne called him) Boleyn had said –probably that child would be the only child borne by George, since his "Wife" (in name only since she was no more than an ornament to appear in front of the Court and the King, but everybody behind closed doors murmured –because they knew– that George did not love her, only married her because of obligation.) would never borne him one child, because of the resentment she had of her alleged 'rape' from her husband at her wedding night when they _'consumed'_ their marriage.

She (Anne), her brother (George Boleyn, a man Anthony had at first liked because he played with him all night when _"mommy"_ was not there with him, but then after he had seen what he had done to his mother, taking advantage of her feelings, he hated him!) and her father, 'Papa' Boleyn, Thomas Boleyn the Earl of Wiltshire and Ormonde, had agreed to recognize the little girl as adopted girl and heir to the Boleyn States. All thanks in Anthony's mind to that _'witch's'_ doing –Anne Boleyn.

He would have killed Anne and devour her alive! But had it not been for the fact that he remembered his grandfather, who would have _**never**_ wanted revenge in his name or any other name –including the Highest Name.

Anthony hated Anne, that girl had stolen everything from him, and that beating he received was horrible, he remembered being dragged into a dark room where it was half lit and then –surprise with utmost horror for him and the Lady Brian (who did not enjoy at any rate the task she had been handed by her _'Mistress'_ Anne Boleyn to **punish **Anthony!).

* * *

_She had dragged him to a dark lit room. Anthony had been scared for an hour ever since Anne had given her daughter's Governess and her wards the "order" to proceed and go ahead with the punishment. Everything was supposed to go perfect._

_But Anthony as always had decided to screw up her plans with his determination to see his sister hurt! But it had not been Anne in his mind –he could not recognize __that__ girl as his "sister", because she was Boleyn, and bared the name of that witch._

_He was talking about his sister, begging his sister forgiveness, playing a good act of the good kid who had been backstabbed by the act of a "witch" –How good he had fooled her! But as always his sister was smarter than him, thanks to _**her**_, Anne Boleyn. And told Anthony in a hushed voice that he better be careful, but his sister with her cries convinced Anne not to be too "harsh" with him._

_Yet Anne as she diminished in her anger, still –seeing her little niece's innocence destroyed and serious face; realizing that she wasn't loved by the person Anne had told her that loved her, she realized Anthony's punishment had to be carried. Mary (Roper his true sister!) had said nothing._

_Merely agreed._

_Then as he moved into a dark corner of a room, Lady Brian followed by Lady Shelton lead him to a stool. He knew it all to well! His father once told him that his grandfather and father had been often punished that way by their parents! But William his father, that is Anthony's father, would never do that! He was incapable of killing his own child, yet he __still__ betrayed his family by selling them off to the Boleyn Family. "But not worse than George."_

'_No one was worse than George' –Anthony kept telling himself as he approached the stool. Lady Shelton left and only Lady Bryan was there! Suddenly in that moment Anthony had remembered that it was useless to keep the façade any longer of the brave boy! He did not need to! He was only a kid for Christ's sake, but yet the door closed and after that pain came …_

* * *

Anthony had remembered it all too well, and the _'Concubine' –_as the Ambassador of Spain, Mary's old friend had called her_– _had actually regretted it (_'as if!'_ –Anthony thought in anger and pure hatred!) and said that maybe the punishment was not necessary as they thought it should be but still, she justified that at the time it was the right course of _action _as Anthony to her standards had destroyed the poor girl's childhood and that was something Anne could not forgive.

How he hated her! It was not fair he had to suffer!

Why was this happening to him? Why?

Had he not been a good boy, had life not been fair?

* * *

**-Past-**

**(**_**1532**_**)**

**January 1****st****.**

Thomas More was walking along the shore with his wife at the time, Alice More. A woman very beautiful, but it was often her nose which ruined most of her other body parts. But other than that, for Thomas –she was perfect. He loved her –he bend down and kissed her lips and then her face, each of her cheeks, both right and left.

She felt besotted with each kiss.

"Thomas" –She mentioned to him as he drew away, clearly exited to see his son, his only son, John More the Second (named after his grandfather) come away and steal her husband from her side. She clearly did not mind, at least to Thomas' judgment, but to Alice, part of her did. She wanted to tell him that she wanted him closer to her.

Besides there was a secret she needed to tell him. After all, it was Thomas who often thought that John would beget a son with his wife very soon. But he did not know the truth! That his son had already conceived a son with his wife Anne, but Anne Cressacre More had _"lost" _that child because of the stress of a fight with John. Sometimes Thomas wondered if his son would ever have a son, but he really did not mind at all. After all he loved his son as he loved the rest of his family.

But that time it would be the last time he would see his whole family together, alive, and happy.

The next time; he would see them all dead, and it would be there where the green forests of the Thames would be eternally painted with the red and bitter colors of blood and gore.

--

**Present.**

**(**_**1536**_**)**

**April 3****rd****.**

There was Thomas More walking along the shore seeing through many memories in the water, how the ripples of fate had changed his own fate and his life forever. He saw his own granddaughter and his own grandson Anthony. How the poor boy had suffered, but his back was all stained with the marking of lashes. They were not as severe as some would think off, but he noticed some red marking nonetheless, even if they were still beginning to heal. The boy had been very bad but Thomas could not blame him, Anthony carried his pride and his hard head. Once he stuck by something, he went by it all the way. Thomas used to be that way once. It was funny how he had changed, in the old days he would have said to Anthony to be very mindful and pity others, now he would have told _that_ boy (who to Thomas' disgust was sometimes just so much like his father, William. Who Thomas had learned, had betrayed and helped to the murder of his family, and so many of his grandchildren, only to pay off his secret debts and the idiot believing that the Boleyn would only chase and kill his father in law, him, Thomas More. He and John Dauncey –Elizabeth's husband- were so stupid. It was not a reason to doubt why Thomas was not surprised he was not unhappy they were dead) to always respect his sister and that life was cold, unfair and that there was no God, so it was better not to trust in that God, for he did not help either than them and if that was to interfere between loving his sister, than God better be gone from Anthony.

Thomas had no more faith, it was like all destroyed.

He walked a lonely road as he saw his granddaughter Mary Roper, running along the green grass, she looked so happy and saw her being cradled away by Lady Bryan then only to be taken by Anne Boleyn. The girl was only 8 years old! But she had grown so much, and just like his beautiful and dead daughter Margaret –she had grown so beautiful and her hair and eyes were just like her mother's (_'Thank God' –_He thought, _she_ (Mary) was not like her father). Anne loved her and just like her own child, the beautiful Elizabeth whom he could see on the far left corner of Hatfield, on the window of the third floor, her beautiful golden curls swinging with the air as she laughed at her little toys that her Governess handed down to her. She loved her so much, yet not as much as Anne Boleyn, the girl his granddaughter by that piece of vermin that he now felt ashamed he killed, George Boleyn, Anne loved that daughter so much. She was just like her Aunt and her Aunt's brother, her father, George Boleyn. Yet Thomas could see the distinct markings of his daughter in her. Her beautiful shape in the eyes, part of her skin, her behavior and the Moore's intelligence and the pride she carried when she moved.

This girl was clearly his granddaughter, but she was so alone and even now she seemed so small and he had heard the ordeal that Anthony had put her through. He was so sorry but the boy had been through so much and now unknowingly he as her brother, had killed her childhood, Thomas wished he could repair it back like when he repaired his dead son's nightmares.

'_Oh John' _–His mind screamed with anger. Ever since his and his other family's death, the books he wrote had become more "realistic" as he liked to call them, and then, also –more atheist but more tolerant telling men all over Europe that the only way Humankind can co exist with other human beings through out the world, is only to show tolerance and become tolerant to others. He further went to say that it is the people who decide and who should be afraid of no one other than themselves, and that if they believed in God, than God would not mind on for their good for men and women to do their own laws. His books were starting to sell through out in Europe, but many were more despised than those of Luther, even Luther was said to have burned and spit on them. Something that made Thomas laugh but at the same time he imagined Luther would do that, and also other Christians, both of the "Reform" (for Thomas it was just another way to enslave people in useless monarchies) and the "Old" Church to whom Thomas had no love as well for the rest of Monotheistic faith. He lost everything because of it. Why should he have faith?

'_God took you away, he took everything from me!! He will pay and Boleyn too, revenge is like a forest, and people might say that loosing God too, but God does not deserve my faith, nor my solitude, but he deserves yours, and your dagger my son will pierce through Boleyn I swear, Senior Boleyn will suffer._

_Take care after me please. And tell your sister that I was sorry I could not protect you (my family)' –_Thomas thought as he remembered his children's faces, but he smashed those memories with bitter tears of blood and went off to carry with his plans of revenge.

* * *

**(**_**1536**_**)**

**April 23****rd****.**

Anne was slowly walking through out all of the Courtiers. All watching her with expectation, mixed feelings of envy, hope and distrust.

'_Let them be worried and envious of me! I will finally have a son and that will secure my position'_ … She thought as she made her way to her Royal Chambers, where her wards and her daughter Elizabeth were patiently waiting for her. Unlike other Royal mothers prior to her and in England, she did not make them bow. Nor did she make them address by her _'Royal'_ Title, since she thought it silly for her own child and wards to think of their caretaker and mother that way.

A mother was supposed to be_ saluted_ by her child the way any mother should have, not the way a soldier addresses King or _'Royalty'_.

The children, who were waiting patiently for her, all ran to her, but not as before. Carefully, as to no disturb her and not to waist her energies, especially Elizabeth who was conscious her _'mama'_ could very well carry the future of England in her belly and also her future baby brother.

"Mama!" She yelled, disregarding what Lady Bryan had said about how to _'address'_ her mother, she did not care. The girl simply had run to her mother, the way any child would have done and immediately made her mother grab Elizabeth with joy and affection. In her heart there was always a space, a greater space especially for Elizabeth, and for those two little girls –Mary Roper and little Anne Boleyn who had been named like her because her brother had loved his second eldest sister so much.

It was times like these that made Anne think that despite all the bad that happened and how much her conscience sometimes weighed on her –it was all worth it

Worth it.

"Mama me and Mary we went fishing" The little girl went on to explain to her mother in perfect spoken English, something her mother was always amazed as the little girl was a really fast learner.

"Oh really and what did you learn? I wonder how my little Elizabeth fished if you do not have a net or fishies in the pond … ha, ha." Anne laughed softly as the girl made a devious smile that mimicked her papa's. She shook her head and then laughed silly. "No Mama, I did not went fishing, it is called imagination. Ha, ha, ha …"

Anne laughed harder and put her girl down as she took her into her rooms to have a quiet chat about what she had done during her day of absence with her Governess Lady Bryan, Mary Roper and her little cousin-sister Anne Boleyn. Elizabeth had not said much, but she did mention that she loved Anne a lot and only if she was not too cloistered and too sad, she would have played more with her.

Anne mentioned to Elizabeth that she had to be careful with her cousin as she was very sad, and it was only natural that she should be. Elizabeth asked many times _why?_ Anne had said in the only way a mother could explain to a child barely three years old; that her cousin's brother, Anthony – (who Elizabeth had never liked because he had never been nice to her and especially not to Anne), had said in very _'mean'_ words to Anne that her mother did not want her and that her father was a mean person.

Elizabeth shook her head and said to her mommy that that was a very bad thing for Anthony to say to her cousin. Anne agreed, wanting to tell her child more, but feared Elizabeth might not quite understand the **true **implications of Annie's birth yet. After all she was still a child, and she did not want Elizabeth to be bothered by adult things. So instead she just told Elizabeth that while _she_ wanted to play with Annie (As Elizabeth and sometimes Anne called her) it was best to leave her alone. _'For'_ as Anne explained to her child, _'when somebody feels lonely and sad, it is best not to disturb them, but to let them deal with their pain, that way they can be better.'_

"Just show your cousin your love and affection and she will know that in you my little Elizabeth, she will always have a friend." Anne had said to Elizabeth before both went to climb from the bed and out into her mother's Royal Living Room's Chambers.

Anne was pleased that Elizabeth had understood, while everybody called her bastard, she had the marking of a true Princess, and _'that'_ thought Anne, was something that not even Mary Tudor could overcome. Anne was proud of her daughter, but often she thought in Katherine, she might not have cared for the _woman_, but the thought kept her in the shadows of wonder with the events that had happened in the last three years. Katherine becoming better in health, it was said she even looked a little younger than she should, her stay was not bad and a certain someone, or –_somebody_ had paid good money for medicine, clothing, tapestries and much more thing for that uptight Princess Dowager to live in a More that now resembled something closer to the Castles or stay ins of a Lord or Duchess.

Anne thought she should not have worried too much as she felt her son kick her belly from the inside; but still, something was amiss with all of this, and then Mary's smuggling from out of the Country, where she heard from Henry in a Private Conversation of theirs, that she currently was staying on the Netherlands and some were saying that soon to marry some wealthy Lord, Duke there or of some Noble House in Spain.

Anne could not help but trouble herself sometimes over this, since this could mean danger for her, it was clear that the Emperor did not like her, and even if she now had more support of the people since the death of Thomas More –who people saw distrust of the Church as they thought them responsible, Anne knew that in that something was amiss and not right either.

She could not put those thoughts back into her worries as she saw her little niece go into a separate room to talk to her older sibling Mary. She went into that room too and took little Annie by her arms silently telling her _'It will be alright'_. The little girl –Anne wasn't sure if she believed her or not, she only smiled and nodded her head to her Aunt.

* * *

**(**_**1536**_**)**

**April 17****th****.**

_**Near London …**_

On one of the farthest and most dirty corners of London, lay a woman uptight with hatred, sorrow and fury that was written all over her body's posture and face expressions. She had been once the happy daughter of the Parker Family Patriarch; but ever since she had met George and wed him –her future had changed, _she_ had changed.

She was not happy with having to love George, or being married to a man who loved her no more than she loved him. Yet, she only wanted to be near him and feel his touch, because she was a woman that just like any other, she wanted to feel secure and with the need of having something who wanted to be near her. She cared no more for love than what she cared about George, she just needed to feel wanted, not loved –but _wanted_.

When George died, Jane had felt no sorrow, only emptiness for the man that had never been that close to her, but inside she screamed for joy and the realization that she was _free_ finally to do whatever she pleased. And with that freedom also came consequences however; for one: _'Papa' _Boleyn did no longer see any interest in the woman who had not produce any male heirs, and seeing that she was not about to accept her husband's bastard child –he dismissed her from one of George's most important mansions, but yet he allowed her for _mercy_ to keep one of his states. Yet it was not fair. Was this how she was supposed to be treated! The wife of a Lord, a dead Lord but a Lord nonetheless. Lady Rochford she had been called and while she was that, there had been power and even if she was seen with awkward stares, there had been respect, forced –but still respect.

But she had none, and she did not care, she knew Annie would inherit George's states upon his death, and that Thomas Boleyn had declared Annie his heir since the Princess Elizabeth Tudor did not need any Boleyn inheritance. Perhaps when her mother would deliver the child – _'If he lives' _she thought dryly – the King would decree that Elizabeth may also inherit the title of Marques of Pembroke, but little good that would do, since Elizabeth Tudor already had more than that to gain.

Widow Rochford and former Jane Parker went through an alleyway disguised as a commoner; ready to meet the man whom she had made a deal for her silence as for _his._

"_Sir Thomas_ … no one has seen us." –She stated knowing that the man had one more task for her to perform. Thomas appeared worried that she had used his former title when he was still alive … but dismissed it as she told him that there was nothing to worry about since nobody saw them or followed her, as she was nobody of any importance to them or to her former husband's family, the Boleyn clan. So they proceeded to tell each other what they had learned; Jane told Thomas that the place was well guarded and that apparently Thomas Howard was becoming more and more paranoid and also careful with what he did, since he saw the face of enemies in everyone that crossed his path.

He had to be careful all the time –Jane said. Thomas nodded and smiled; with a smirk he gave Jane a pouch of gold. He knew the woman did not need it, but the woman's nature was to always feel she did something good, whether it was a job of betrayal or to help somebody –no matter their motives, she had to feel she did that job good.

And that was what ultimately Thomas felt about her, that she did her _job_ **very **_good_.

* * *

**2 days later …**

**April 19****th****.**

**London City.**

The Capital's richest buildings were beginning to be decorated for the arrival of the King and Queen. Anne was ecstatic as her husband Henry to be here. _Had_ there been another time where Thomas More would have not have died, and instead have caused the death himself by dying for his faith by not swearing the Oath that everybody immediately swore after Thomas' death; then Anne's popularity and rising start would not be constantly on the rise with the people of England. _True_. They had not loved her at first, and many called her the 'Concubine' still after Thomas Moore's death, _betrayal_ (by His old church and old friends, like Katherine and the soon to be dead Bishop Fisher) and murder of him and his poor family, but after Elizabeth's birth and _so_ many things she had done to give more to the poor, even giving twice as what she still considered that old _hag_ Katherine –whom she still could not understand where _'she'_ was getting all her money, to live good and above all how she kept herself young and who _really was the father of the baby son she had bore_, something that set Henry constantly in flames, and Anne was left to his pride and to her 'duty' to produce a son, although sometimes she felt it was more out of Henry's constant pride to _'win' _over Katherine. – had given to the poor with her charity work in the past. True she had not resembled in humility like Katherine did when she approached the poor, but still the people had seen a side of Anne's that they had not seen before, they had seen a living human being.

Now many loved her, and while still adhered to the fact that even when they _did_ love her, that she had been what 'cruel' to the poor 'Princess' Mary -who was still, called "_Lady Mary" _even in her absence- and some considered her actions towards Katherine still unfair, even if the woman was now seen to the eyes of many as a _disappointment _and '_Fallen out of Grace_' "_past Queen"_, _wrenching _around with who knows what man and had a son. Something that made other Countries in Christendom, mainly France and the Protestant Countries, laugh in a hoard of mockery out of saying how the most saintly of all past Queens and Princess Dowager had proven to be more of a prostitute than the old _'England's Greatest Prostitute'_ Mary Boleyn and what the Pope called the _'Concubine'_ Anne Boleyn, England's _**first**_ _Queen _by the Anglican Church headed by their King, Henry the Eighth.

But still, Anne as she entered London with her husband, they were no insults, no flames or people chasing her or accusing her of being a wrench or a 'concubine' or England's _'Greatest Whore'_ like her sister, Mary. They _loved_ her, they really loved her.

And for the frst time -her life could not be more perfect, especially as her father had told her, with her womb that inside held like Christ, England's salvation, a male heir.

--

Jane Seymour that rode behind the Queen's ladies did not want Anne's look towards her form. She had been a beauty, but she was the entire contrary to Anne's. While Anne was a cat, and a _savage_ creature, as some considered, especially those in the Pope's payroll, though _some_ actually believed it, Jane was different.

She did not see this woman as bad, but she did not see her as good either. She just saw her like any other Courtier, an opportunist, but then again some women they had too what they can to get ahead. Jane swore she would choose a man who loved her and one to please her dear sweet father and her family whom she was sweetly attached, but yet again no suitors had come and this was because her father had always kept her behind close doors.

She did not blame her father since many at Court, took advantage as young and precious ladies like her. But she wanted to have dances and parties, but she found she would read books, or do the wools, fix clothing and do the stuff that she could do in the Country. While some women who claimed to be learned said that this was boring and out of order and women who did this were _dumb_. Jane thought that often women should not be said to be intelligent by their culture or if they are too ignorant of others or not, they should be valued as a person. You cannot classify a person in good and evil, that was what Jane believed and Jane was a girl and now woman who had many sympathies for many people

One of them Mary, she really believed the girl was innocent of all the flaws Nature and Destiny had committed against her, and she would have gladly supported Mary and her mother, had it not been by the fact that she, her father and all of the family had signed the Oath and that it was treason and also to loose popularity if you rebelled against the Oath.

Besides, she admitted that Anne had taken care of the Moore's children, but what about also the poor boy Anthony and Mary who had to watch all those horrors and now they were forgetting about their grandfather. Would they never be taught about their grandfather? Was Anne going to erase their mother and their grandfather from their minds, and instead convince them that they were wrong, she just thought that the way Anne was benefiting from his death was wrong.

And besides, and this was something she hated to say since it could mean treason and it could mean her _Lancelot_, the King Henry, loose his love for her, the first man that had ever touched her heart and made her nervous as the hairs on the back of her head made her tickle whenever he was near; and the thought of loosing a man who had been so much to her, made her grow to tears of hurt and sorrow.

She really did not want to loose him, but she could not stand to be near him when he was married to another.

And then Katherine still lived, and she had always believed that despite what _that_ woman said, they were still married. By the Catholic Church, the Holy Church and even the _'Protestants'_ while they had their own Church –cannot argue a legal and _'Holy'_ marriage.

It was not right! It was all a political agenda, and Jane could see it. She always thought something was fishy when it was about Henry and Thomas More. Whose death did not live the King alone, and left him at the mercy of Anne Boleyn and her _'reformist' _Council.

Somehow she did not believe the story Henry had told her once in private about how Thomas More died and his family, not that King Henry her love lied, but she believed something was amiss … Had he really died, or was it not a murderous rampage by Catholics like they had said?

Had it been something else? She did not know … the only thing she did know is what the King had told her previous to this ride, to not _tell _Anne that her uncle –Patriarch Howard– had died.

He had been found dead by a stab in the heart and seriously wounded prior to the attack on the river bank near the Thames, where Thomas used to live.


	25. Nothing but a memory and only that

_**A/N**__: Just to make clear I don't want to make martyrs, I don't want to make heroes, I only want to put the human emotion behind every face, I do not believe in making heroes or villains out of people, we are in an age where we get to see the other face behind the popular and bias history, and get to see the side of everybody, regardless of how we may feel or prefer, so here despite I do have some bias feelings against some characters, I will put their side of the story and the humanity behind them and each._

* * *

**_Chapter #25: _"Nothing but a memory ... and only that."**

"_A person should set his goals as early as he can and devote all his energy and talent to getting there.__ With enough effort, he may achieve it. Or he may find something that is even more rewarding. But in the end, no matter what the outcome, he will know he has been alive." _–Walt Disney **(**_**1966**_**)**

**--**

"_All around me are familiar faces_

_Warn out places, warn out faces …"_

Thomas was looking through the water as he saw his reflection. In it he saw the mirror image of a man who was broken from sorrow and apathy. Apathy for the world responsible to tear his family away from him.

Then in front of him; guess who to his luck appeared? Thomas Howard, Third Duke of Norfolk, standing just in front of him. And he didn't recognize him! Thomas couldn't have any more luck.

"Ha, ha" –He laughed as he walked towards the dumbstruck Duke. Clearly the Duke could not understand why was this mad man, this piece of _vermin_ laughing at him. Who was he to challenge the Powerful Duke of Norfolk, uncle to the Queen of England of all people, and, Patriarch to one of the most prominent, and important families in all England?

Clearly this was an insult he would not let go sway by him. He had to make it _clear_ how important it was for those lower in their class, to pay respect to their elders, especially those who were of 'Royal' ancestry and not poor miserable beggars like the old ugly skinny bloke standing in front of him.

Thomas could not help but smile. How he was going to enjoy every sense of the word 'revenge' when he came to rip this man's throat apart, piece by piece.

"… _bright and early for the daily races going nowhere … going nowhere …"_

Anthony was silently remembering his mother. Now that he had been sent away for such a long time from his two sisters; he started wondering if his mother –if she would see him this way– would be ashamed of him. Margaret More was a great woman and _courageous_ at that! She would never see Anthony behaving this way, she would calm him down, soothe him with her tender voice and then tell him to be strong and proud that he was a descendant of such brave man like her father, his grandfather; Sir Thomas More.

Anthony was proud to be a More, and although he bore no last name of his Grandfather, inside he was a More more than any other. He only needed to prove to everybody else what he was capable of.

His grandfather had once told him that with great power came great responsibility. But he knew that when he had power –responsibility would not be necessary for him, for he would have all the happiness in the world and nothing more than the love of the people and the death of those two bastards and their little aunt and mother –Anne Boleyn.

That day would be the happiest in his life.

"_Their tears are filling out their glasses, no expression, no expression …_

_Hide my head -I want to drown my sorrow, _

_No tomorrow …_

_No tomorrow"_

Anne Boleyn was playing with her little toys; watching the small horse that Anthony had taken away the past two weeks since he moved. He had said that it wasn't hers and then when she responded sorry, he had said the most awful things to her. But things that were true and undeniable, finally the realization that she was a 'bastard' hit her. Her mother had never loved her, her father had loved her but he was never married to her mother; and her stepmother; Annie barely even saw her, the only time she saw her –the woman as she heard she was called –Jane Rochford, passed right by her, not even bothering to look at her. It was as if she was invisible to her family and to Lady Rochford.

It was only her grandfather of the elders –besides Anne who was the only mother Annie ever had– who really paid huge interest in her developments. Interest based on his own advancement and his family's. He even agreed with her father –when still alive– and her auntie Anne to be the legal heir of the Boleyn clan, George Boleyn (her proud father) had adopted her and his wife did not even bother to argue, she didn't care, and so the child had been given the name 'Boleyn' instead of FitzGeorge or FitzBoleyn. She was legally a Boleyn, also thanks to the King who was his Auntie Anne's husband.

After all, now that she thought of it, even if people said that she could not really inherit anything –Anne Boleyn had made a name of herself by _earning_ and _'legally'_ _acquiring_ the titles that ennobled her, then even her family, up to her becoming Marques of Pembroke –with no prior legal or Royal attachment to her father's family– prior to becoming Queen.

Then many things later, like the King becoming Head of the Church; so if all that could happen what could prevent him or her Aunt from making Annie heir to Boleyn fortunes. If people saw only parliament or that it was impossible then they were dumb, intelligence is not limited to capacity and silly legal limits, people made history like Anne Boleyn now Queen of England, and King Henry VIII by making themselves Head of something, and to limit one's capacity to say Parliament needs this or that … Well!! They did not need Parliament they said something, eliminated their enemies with a hand of iron and did it! And then Parliament agreed because they said so! Because it was first Henry and Anne and not Parliament and then King and Queen! So if they could tip the scale than so could she.

Annie did not care much about that fortune now; since all she wanted now was happiness, she wanted to feel the warmth of her Aunt, who as of now would become her mother and Elizabeth her second sister after her first natural sister Mary.

'_**Mary'**_ She often thought of her and that the reason why Mary was never tired of Annie was because Annie not only resembled George, who was always good to Mary Roper –her sister– and Anne Boleyn –who had also become her sister's surrogate mother and caretaker, but also their mother's father; Thomas More. In that child's face there was more of Thomas More than anyone else could find in any other of is grandchildren or his past heirs, except _maybe _John More the Third –whom the children did not know of his existence; they only knew him as the 'bastard' child of the _past Queen_ –now_ 'Princess Dowager's' _son.

Annie thought that maybe one day she could see Thomas More –if she prayed hard enough– and ask him so many questions … like what was _he_ like? … And was her real mother with him? Had her mother forgave her own daughter for being born?

Would she love her own mother even after knowing that the woman that brought her in the world was more from obligation than by sweetness and tender like Anne had brought safely Elizabeth in the world, or, Katherine when she brought Mary Tudor in the world; once again, by loving hands … would she experience that bond if she hath ever known her mother?

Her mind said no, but it was no surprise to Annie anymore. Her mother was gone and the reality was that she had to grow up and stop living in fantasies and start seeing the world by what it was -_cruel, harsh, and cold_.

The place of Hatfield which overlooked the safety of Anne's two wards and her child, was also overlooked with the callous eyes of the past Sir Thomas More; who remained outside the Palace, carefully watching from a distance his beautiful granddaughter Annie Boleyn as she prayed for his safe return, and asked God if she one day could meet her absentee Grandfather.

She did not know the truth, but Thomas More was closer to her than what she thought.

"_I find it kind of funny; I find it kind of sad that the dreams in which I am dying,_

_are the best ones I've ever head …_

_I find it hard to tell you, I find it hard to take …_

_When, people ran in circles is a very mad world_

_Mad world …_

_Mad world …_

Marie Watson watched as Thomas More, her former love interest, hid away part of the body that he had butchered from Thomas Howard. She was not by the least surprised that Thomas had done this … but she did not like either way, for one because she wasn't told! Two, because it pained her to see a man, even one as disgusting and dreadfully emissary of Satan Himself as that trash Thomas Howard … dead on the floor, with no honors and no sacred chanting from the Church to save his soul.

Then there was also Thomas, who was not turning away from the sight. He was eyeing Thomas Howard with hatred, imagining seeing Thomas Boleyn.

On the other side was Carolina, who weary by her own sickness of seeing a man being butchered by platonic love; Thomas More, she nearly spilled all her stomach insides. The thought that one man could be so cruel did not stop to amaze her, and it was not fair that Thomas had to do this to a man -who even if he was evil enough, did not deserve to be mangled and severed from small sections of his own body parts!

"_**Did Thomas not think**_** …?"** –thought Marie; of what hatred he was causing? He was basically applying the old law of an _'eye for an eye … tooth for a tooth …'_ –What kind of life and base philosophy is that?

Even no matter how much disdain she had for the old duke, who had caused her much pain to her and her old dead father, she still could not kill him, not in that way, she would rather see him disgraced and handed out to authorities and pay to God and to the proper men for his sins, not _this_ way. It was not right.

And someone needed to talk to Thomas.

* * *

**1536, April 25****th****.**

**Norfolk States **…

"_Children waiting for the day they feel good … _

_Happy Birthday_

… _Happy Birthday"_

Anthony Roper was looking at the night sky, as he used to do once when he was alone, his grandfather had said that he used to do this a lot with the King, and that _maybe_ one day he would do it with Anthony to; to teach him the ways of life and the ways _of the living._

Anthony had been too young to understand, but now he knew, but of the most things he had distrusted of all his family; was his mother's adopted sister, Meg Giggs, who was also his Aunt, not by blood but by the _'love'_ she had _sworn_ she had for Anthony. Even now after all the catastrophe, Anthony had always wondered why was it that on that day, Meg was not there, but now he knew as he was _introduced _in secret to his Aunt Cecilia Heron, who he always knew she was alive – that Meg had no intention of attending that party nearly 4 years ago; she had missed it because she _knew_.

What would happen, had been entirely on her account because she had a deep scorn over his Aunt Elizabeth who had slept with her husband and begotten a child of him, a child that Thomas More had protected while Meg wanted the child dead, and truth to be told, Meg was always the victim of the spoiled brat of his Aunt Elizabeth, so he really did not blame his Aunt Meg Giggs for that hatred, but why could she not pass on the message of the massacre to his mother?

But then he heard, once again in _secret_, his Aunt Cecilia speak to that _'heretic'_ Archbishop Cranmer (who people because of his openness now, called him the _White Knight_) that her surrogate sister had always thought of Meg as too spoiled and that one day she would raise her children to be mindless Catholics and what her surrogate father had done was disgrace, that it was best to rid of all evil … Anthony was shocked!

He had loved his Aunt Giggs, well Clement since she no longer bore in her last name Giggs as first; but still, he had loved her! She had given him gifts and loyalty, she had been there when his father and grandfather were _always _absent from their work.

And yet, now he had figured out that because she thought he would be evil, she had sacrificed him and his true sister … as lambs to the slaughter!

'_No!! Mom where are you? Why, why … I am not bad! I am not bad! Why are we deemed bad … it is not fair!'_ –His mind screamed, as he, for the first time, cried and succumbed to his knees, hugged by his own misery; unaware that a dark figure was watching from afar his own grandson cry for the betrayal of the daughter he had loved at times, even more than his own natural daughter –Meg More.

* * *

**1511, January 1****st.**

**Chelsea States, More Household:**

More (Thomas) was sitting outside the study of his home, in the hallways, playing with his small daughter Margaret; she was happily conversing with her surrogate sister, Meg Giggs. He smiled at both, knowing they both would become very close and attached to each other, he just hoped that one day it would be not _him_ who would separate him for his own ideals.

But his ideals, he often thought, were too important just to be separated and if needed sometimes would separate these two sisters, not by blood but by love, and it would be a test to see who was loyal to their father and God to the true Faith.

"_Made to see that every child should sit and listen …_

_Sit and listen"_

"_Went to school and I was very nervous, no one knew me …_

_No one knew me …_

Meg was silently playing with a small doll that cracked and was replaced by another and then another, she was silently playing once again, letting no one bother her, until her _sister_ Meg named like her shouted "I lost!" and Meg became enraged and told her surrogate sister that she wished she would have lost so she would learn humility.

"You are very silly …" –the Giggs girl replied.

Meg shook her head happily and in a funny, and annoyed tone, she responded; "No, I am not funny or silly I am Meg More, daughter of a great man, aren't I daddy?" Thomas More nodded his head but then in an equally opposite gesture he shook it, trying to demonstrate to Meg the importance of honoring both mother and father, while recognizing their mistakes at the same time.

She giggled but did not refute her own argument and continued fanatically to put her own father in a pedestal; while the other Meg, silently made her own comments about her surrogate relatives.

While she was close, Thomas could see, that the girl thought that he was a fanatic and old man who would one day cause his own doom. How right she was.

Thomas had caused his own doom, by his own mistakes and by being so naïve in life; while his natural born daughter he had loved too much, he had always loved (unknown to Meg More) Meg Giggs a little bit more, for even if she was defiant at this time; he loved her sense of free spirit.

Something he wished his daughter sometimes had that, instead of being to dependant on the false image she had of her father More and of her happy family, and the failing sense that they lived in a fairy tale, masking her life that in the end nothing would ever happen to them, and that they would be alright.

* * *

**Present**

_**April 28**__**th**__**.**_

**Rich-Ville, Guest Manor.**

"_Hello Teacher, tell me what's my lesson, look right through me …_

Thomas slept in Rich-Ville, once again in Vera's Guest Manor room. Only this time he had hidden in one room where Carolina had told him it was only made to house special guests or to hide down people when somebody important came into need or in assistance of her help.

She had helped him so far, but he could not help but notice that close attachment to her, he had loved her, truly loved her. As a brother loves a sister, as the natural love a best friend would have for another best friend, but he feared that Carolina often confused that love with that of true love; and that was something he did not want for a girl who had lost too in life, too much.

"_Look right through me,_

As Carolina walked through the Kitchen and received the last payment from all her past guests, she cleaned through the whole house until she could see in the mirror her reflection. It was going to be empty, this place, for six months, but it was worth it; she had hardly spend any money at all for herself, and because she had worked endlessly housing more guests than she needed; she had received fairly good payment that would help her survive for nearly more than fourteen months, but part of that money and part of her parent's inheritance she would use to help Thomas.

She too wanted the Country of England under different leadership than those of the Boleyn Family or the Catholic Church. It was time people needed to know that if they placed their faith in one fanatic faith with different name but with the same cunning attitude as the previous one, the Country and maybe humanity in a whole was destined to fail.

Although she knew that Thomas had other reasons, like revenge and retribution also that he was more opened to other suggestions and his pen and books had begun to be distributed around the other Countries and lower sectors of England, thanks to her and Marie; his ideas of a republic, free government, and independent mind from Protestantism and Catholic had been causing havoc as even the _Humanists_ had said that such book were too tolerant and irresponsible, for the people since as ignorant as they were, they could not govern themselves lightly and there would always be a Sheppard to guide them, whether a King or God. To which Thomas More in his alias as the Dark Knight; had responded with another book and essay, saying that if the people were ignorant it was only because of the corrupt institutions of Humanists who only interest was to educate themselves and pride themselves with their sophisticated language while laughing at those who had _less_ education than them and treat the poor like experiments, instead of actual people, and then to the Protestants he had said that they were nothing more than hypocrites but they were thankfully imposing scientific and atheists thought as many people were beginning to be more disappointed in God and turning to reason, while he said to Catholics, last but not least, that the reason for doing rash and horrible things is because they too were desperate and in decay which he added in the end the Protestants and both together would be too on the same boat, hanging with hands for survival while others stabbed them for their corruption and hypocrisy too.

He had not gotten on the golden pedestal of Saintly Hood for this, but Marie and Carolina could not expect any less coming from a man who had done much more to upset all the rich, powerful and corrupt.

The only thing Carolina did not agree was Thomas helping Anne, she did not agree. But he said that she was a woman who he knew, she did not know of his family's true murder and that she had been a good mother and care for his grandsons and a good woman, politician and maybe one day a good Queen if God would will it.

But both they and Marie knew that God would not will it, Thomas did not believe.

And he knew Henry would never accept Anne, because for that she would have to be perfect, and that would never happen, Katherine had never been perfect; and neither is Anne, because what Henry wants nobody can give it to him, and Thomas only said a prayer because he was in front of them and because that was what Katherine would have wanted when he was in front of Katherine, his now present wife.

Yet Thomas still had his problems with Katherine, as much as he loved her, he hated to admit that the woman in the end was ambitious and would do anything to protect her first young and even John whom the Spanish Ambassador often told Thomas; that Katherine could not stop playing with John. She loved him, more than life itself.

"_And I find it kind of funny, kind of sad, _

_that the dreams in which I am dying are the best ones I've ever had_

_I find it hard to tell you, I find it hard to take,_

Thomas who saw Carolina enter the room he nodded to her to come in, he did not need to. This was her house and it was her right to come in, to give the orders who came and who didn't, not him; but the man's coldness was so persuasive that she did not need to fight him. His eyes were dark pools that entrapped a tragic soul that was half shattered by others who had ensured his family's demise.

"_When people run in circles it's a very, very … mad world"_

"It is done …" –She told him.

He nodded. "Fine, I will kill the other, I just cannot have Boleyn living, I am sure you understand and also Brereton, he has attempted to kill Anne against my advice to Chapuys; and I cannot let that man harm the child or Anne, she does not know that I have made that man fail many times, but tomorrow I hear he is planning to poison or kill her, perhaps even kill Elizabeth too … _(Carolina flinched)_, I will see to it that he is _**punished**_ by my hand … No one will die here."

_Carolina_ nodded but then in came another; it was Marie, her red-strawberry-blond hair shining brightly with the light, it would have made a perfect contrast had she had a smile, but ever since her own tragedies in life; the woman hardly smiled, like Thomas.

"We need to talk, it's urgent" –She told Thomas. He only shook his head and went away. Marie sighed and went to follow him but he just ran away, telling her to go and let him be.

--

"_Mad world …_

_Enlarge your world … Mad world"_

As Thomas was walking to his daughter's resting place; he saw that she had once been a girl, paved with sorrow, but hidden in denial with the fairy tale world he had built falsely around her. He only wished he hadn't, for in the end when the _fairy tale_ was destroyed for her, she had realized just how cruel life can be, and she became mad and withdrawn from her children.

What were the last words she had said to him when a child of five? _"My soul may be gone father, but my body will always remain, here with you dada …! __**(**__Laughter__**)**__" _–Indeed; he thought, her soul had left her body, but her body remained with him, stuck with him till the end where there would be no more bloodshed, no more sorrow, and finally, no more darkness.

Until the _end_ –_where_ he would be _gone and no more_ would be left, but a memory.


	26. Anne and Katherine's Dilema

**A/N:**

_**I know I have put the quote below a lot but for the chapter in each fic they are going to be dealing a lot with real life and basically saying that we are all born from the hardships in life and that is what shapes us not stupid bias or narrow mind thinking, but the hardships that others give us because they too were shaped by it.**_

_**Depending on Thomas More age on the show which I am basing here more than history, I will assume that by 1535 he looked instead of 57 his true age he looked close to 50 or 50, so lets assume that instead of being born on 1478 just like I changed the date for TBP II for the suitng of my story, here he was born on July 17th 1484, one year older than Princess Katherine of Aragon or the Princess Dowager. Yes there will be some that still consider her the Queen, but the good faith argument matter little to some protestants and Henry, and Katherine even though married to Thomas and carrying his child a boy who is near two, she still wants an inheritance for Mary, and Thomas will resent that and will present comflict as you will see in future Chapter and here you will see a dark taste and past of Thomas More. How he has his own demons to face with that are now resurfacing.**_

* * *

**_Chapter #26:_ Anne and Katherine's Dilema**

_"We are all born from blood and tribulation …"_ –Leonardo Di Caprio, **Gangs of New York –movie (**2005**)**

**1536**

**Hatfield**

In a corner unknown to little Annie, a man in his black suit known as the Dark Knight, was walking silently to get a closer look at his youngest granddaughter. She was beautiful, there was no doubt about that, yet her eyes were the eyes of an adult not of a child. It seemed that little Annie Boleyn was an adult stuck on a child's body, where with his daughter Margaret; sometimes, it was the otherway around. Sometimes Meg could be so mature, yet sometimes so immature as she was not ready to face down horrors alone, especially the one of her family's massacre. The newborn child that had been squashed down by the wheels of the carriage that Boleyn and Howard were in, left her somber and distraught and the new child (Annie) that she carried, she could not see it as replacement for her loss; she saw it as a curse and such as Boleyn and Howard had hurt her, now she wanted to hurt down their blood, starting with her own.

But Annie was blessing, Thomas thought, she was at leas at the beginnig a naive and innocent child if there ever was that feeling in him that it existed, but she was different. But now Annie had to mature and she had done so well, Anne had taught her to always keep her head high, and that was what she had done.

Always kept her head high, not in the clouds but on her neck and on Eart where it needed to be. She was a smart child, but a child often persecuted by that awkward feeling that she had been born out of jealousy, pity and tribulation. But Thomas knew that it was normal, in the end all people are born from blood and tribulation -his father used to say to him once, and when he was young he never believed his father and often thought he was crazy, but the more Thomas More thought about it, the more it made sense.

* * *

_"Boy you have ruined the More name ... I hope you are happy, is that how you plan to leave Joanne so you can be with the stupid and useless Princess Dowager ... when she is already, surely I SAY THIS TO YOU! to the brat of Prince Harry whose father believe me if he knows your feelings for her, he will crush us down like insects ... Is that what you want Thomas to see your father in prison again like when I protected the Princes in the Tower, and then not only that but have Henry the Seventh discover we have hid them here and you run an education with them, is that how blind you are BOY! (John had approached and slapped the poor young adult boy ... Thomas nodded and merely said 'Yes sir' to everything he said. How he wished he could grow apart from his old man) -Thomas one day you will meet a girl who loves and apreciates you, but one of your rank, you live in a fantasy world BOY, things are not like this in the real world, think she and you can live happily? It is complicated, things are always complicated Thomas ... you were a prodigy once at six you were chosen to the monasteries, then at 14 you were already aprentice to the Archbishop then the Cardinal, my God boy you are the jewel of this family, the thing we need to sustain ourselves and the prodigy son of England and of Christendom, you make so many people proud ... think how that can go away more easily by this mistake ..."_

_"Think ..."_

His father had often said that life was like a glass, where people empty up their sorrow and there was no tomorrow but the sad gleam of a nightmare. And that was where now Thomas was, in the glass of a nightmare where there was no tomorrow, only people in circles and in silly fantasies of make believe fairy tales that would never come true, and it was tearing the Country apart as well as his life.

* * *

_"Annie"_ -Elizabeth said to her little cousin. Annie turned down to Elizabeth, the girl was pettite styled and not as tall as Annie already was, at three she was taller than most kids her age, but Elizabeth's strength and Princess kept face and stance made the girl attribute to her maturity, that reached far beyong the comprehension of her adult peers. -Even her mother, the Queen of England.

Her father thought of Elizabeth as a jewel and often paraded her as his pearl, 'strange' -Annie thought. When in the past it had been that awful girl to Annie's judgement who they called 'Bastard' and even though her sister, Mary, said to Annie that she should not be as hard to that girl; after all the girl had suffered more than Elizabeth, Anne or Annie would ever know and they were not the fair people to judge, it would be hypocrite and often sad to do so. But Annie sometimes did anyway, her child innocence still go the better of her sometimes and made her do or say things that were on her mind all the time. Her aun instead of reprimanding her like some do, just laughed and said she was proud she was not scared to say what was on her mind, like her daugher Elizabeth who was far more advanced in her lessons and tutoring session than any other Princess. At only two she was already mastering latin, french and learning some music, even faster than what Mary had at her age.

She was getting the best of the best in tutors and no expense was too much.

Elizabeth would be Queen someday, but Annie was sad that her brother who was in her Aunt's womb would get ahead of Elizabeth and she often thought it was not fair! Elizabeth was by far the best and intelligent choice, but then again her Aunt had said that there was nothing bad in a boy supplanting a girl, it was just the way things were supposed to be and instead of complaining they Elizabeth and Annie should rejoice.

"Yes cous ..." She answered back to her cousin who was growing to be more like her sister, sometimes she thought with guilt, even more than her own half sister, Mary Roper.

The little girl smiled innocently. "I w-was -wondeing ... d-o u vant to play with me? I'v gvot a game ... cvalle hide and seek." Elizabeth said, having some troubles with some words, but her age she could articulate almost every English word most perfectly and when she would speak french it was like she was a Princess ready to be Ambassador for England already, like her grandfather she had inherited his cunning and planning ahead mind for everything. The little girl hardly missed anything, and she was intelligent enough to know how to communicate with each person. Her voice was also a melody that was already enchanting many of the Courtiers that were around the small Princess of Wales, but also Elizabeth had a comprehensive heart that made her empathetic towards other and at the same time a better fighter and combat skilled politician. Even at two and a half years!

Anne Boleyn watched as both her daughters played in the garden, running wild and free, if only she could get that same freedom and enjoy that world, but that had never been for her. Since she was little she was to be the tool for manipulation, for winning cards, hands and titles, and in the end that is what she did; she won titles for her father, brother and for herself. But at what cost -sometimes she asked?

Was it all fair?

* * *

Out in the open where the girls were playing and Anne, the Queen was getting ready to tell them to go back inside as there was a storm that seemed to be approaching; she saw out of the corner of her eyes, over on the far back to the left of where the statue where her two daughters were hiding, a man, who she thought to be long dead ... Thomas More!

* * *

**The More:**

Katherine was pacing, nervous and clutching her stomach in confusion and anger as she found this new revelation. She was scared and** hated** to be in this situation. But she could not avoided it any longer, what she was carrying inside was another of Thomas More's seed, she was carrying his child.

Now as her husband had once said to her, before he wanted the _anullment_;_ "Everything is changed"._


	27. “To Kill a Child’s innocence the greate

**A/N:**

I will update Chapter 25 of Tbp II Treason by Parentage, The Reckoning: Blood and Marriage; however I wanted to make the chapter more concise since I am sorry but there will be a huge change not to the story but what you might think will happen, a stand alone story a character will die! No it is not who you think but a major character death and tragedies will follow and suspense!!

Thanks to my reviewers and to all my readers, thank you guys. this chapter and TBPII chapter you will enjoy it. this is for you:

* * *

_**Chapter 27: **_"**To Kill a Child's innocence; the greatest prize of all …"**

"_All in all it's just another brick in the wall …_

_All in all you are just another brick in the wall" _–Pink Floyd, The Wall.

--

All in all we are all just bricks in the wall and that wall is reality and the many limits that adults put to us. Mary knew that she was not a child anymore, because she already was away from England, she passed through many humiliations in her little half-sister's Household, and even though she loved her; Mary still resented her mother for what she did.

In all reality that Aleegra –through her understanding and her comprehension of the vast nature of the Universe and _humankind_– could see, she _saw_ that only fools would judge Mary in the future, and those fools would be intellectuals and be the ones responsible for driving a _good person_ like Mary into the edge of the cataclysm that would shape her life like an alternate future she would be known for, 'Bloody Mary'.

Those people Aleegra knew were stupid and of shallow nature, for they only saw the heroines like her mother and her first stepmother; and then perhaps if her stepmother was ruined, condemned the other, but they never saw the girl. The victim of fate, and of reality. A victim of society, and God and the Devil.

Aleegra knew what people were _capable _of and Thomas was a Phoenix reborn from the ashes but she knew that as much as he claimed to be lost in a sea of revenge, that he would never be drowned; or lost in the forest of revenge and hatred. For he had his son, his totem and spirit watching over him, and that was far more than what she could ask. She had talked to John and John had told him that he would watch over his father, brother and future sister, he said a child that Katherine of Aragon was carrying. Aleegra was glad but John said nothing more.

* * *

**(1536)**

**Blicking Hall, Norfolk:**

Cecilia once again trapped by the walls of the Duke's castle; searched through the hallways carefully for Thomas Cranmer's messenger and finally he found him. The messenger smiled and with a tender voice he told her that Cranmer would meet her and together they would go to her father. "When?" –She asked.

The messenger was not sure what to say, but he found his words at last. "I don't know, Cranmer said only to send me here, that you go to the woods before midnight, there _He_ would be."

Cecilia looked at him confused. But she nodded and dismissed the messenger, paid him with four shillings for the information then when back inside.

She was exited, at last she would be gone, and now that the Duke was dead, no more awful nights, and no more pains of having to live in torment each day knowing that she or her little nieces and nephew could be caught in surprise talking to her, or worse –be executed by the same men that did such actions against most of her family and children.

They had executed her father! Her father Thomas More, a loving, witty, silly, and serious, very serious but loving, caring, adoring man, they executed him. They killed him and drowned him, and he never returned.

* * *

_**(**_**1536**_**)**_

_**Mary Roper remembers:**_

Once not very long ago … my father had once told me that there was no death to fear, and no pain to bring forward to this world to others, but the _demons we carried._ Those were spoken through my father's lips; yet, it was my grandfather Sir Thomas More, former Chancellor of England; who had speaketh these words first.

And now that I ought to think of him, in the memory of his death, I cannot help but think –that maybe from above he is not watching me, or my brother; but my _half-sister_ who is more like him and his ideals of endurance any day then any other family member I have known in my short life.

My friend Ruth, an old friend since she is five years older than I am; arranged by Anne, the Queen, so according to her I can learn that between the Judaic faith and mine, there really is not much to distinguish, except [as she said] –_"they only use one testament less, but that is for us to teach them that Christ was in fact a God, and a gift more than the Great Scholar they think … and by showing them kindness, we can convince them of the great miracles of Christianity … we all believe in the same God after all; do we not Mary?"_

Ruth was a girl of nearly fourteen years, and she had seen _so much_; even more than Mary or that Anne claimed to see; but she was a girl of humble roots and yet of noble manners and attitudes.

--

Mary loved spending time with her, but at times it was frustrating that _**sometimes **_–or most of the times–, Ruth would try to take control of the logs Mary would write, or of her memoirs that were more like fantasies, mixed with the somber reality she had experienced in her past, eight years ago with her mother and her family.

Other than that she loved her, she understood that some people just need to take control because they have had tough life, and have suffered through so much –even much more than her. And that made her realize –of the _empathy_ of what she must treat others … that is why Mary from that moment made a vow, in which she would never –ever, but _ever!_ make somebody believe or go against their beliefs, even if it went against the protocol established by the Monarchy itself.

"Grampa!" –she yelled as she surprisingly saw the _living_ specter of her grandfather! Was it true? _Could he be here? _Risen from the grave!

Oh –she hoped so, she longed to see him. She went running down the stairs, waiting to see him and for him to take her in her arms, like he used to do when he would _show her off_ to his other daughters, and grandchildren; but as he went downstairs, he encounter a fight between her sweet Aunt Anne, and – her grandfather … why?

* * *

**1536**

**Princess Elizabeth's Royal Household:**

**Hatfield**

_Downstairs_

"How could you let a child alone by herself … when **she** has been wondering about you all this time?" A woman with an angry voice yelled from on top of her lungs, enough to wake the whole Country into uproar as the three people present heard her angry shouts on the one, who was once the ever most _so_–_saintly_–_man_ on England.

_He_ retracted from his stoic poise and with one hand he dismissed her, until she made him turn with her shouts and her hand to demand an explanation from him. "How dare you touch me? It has been me who hath been protecting you _my Lady _(he said with laughs) and I have done so … so you and your child, the little Princess and Heir Presumptive could live, and because I cannot allow for your family to commit injustice … oh come on do not give me that stupefied look, you are an intelligent woman! And know once and for all that your father does not love you; you are a good woman but stay away from your father! He will betray you and murder you like he did with my family!"

She backed away, and made a huff sound, completely annoyed and angry. –"So I taketh that you are the father of Katherine's baby … and what about Annie? Is she to be a victim of your revenge, because my brother was the father!!?"

"**No!** I did not know your blasted brother was the father, you think I would want to live on purpose my grandchild of my once most precious living pearl an ORFAN!" He yelled at her face, not noticing that behind Anne was a scared and stunned child that had once been the grandchild he would carry and show off in his arms to the other men in the Council of England.

Anne laughed sarcastically and amusingly as she remembered her brother's death, and how she had shushed her little niece whom at that moment had become almost like her daughter when she herself sensed her father's death … the cries had echoed throughout all the Palace, leaving no one to rest in peace from the orphan's cries for loss.

"Well, _**- (she said with laugh)s**_- that child believe me she has had to live –since that grandson of yours pretty much has killed her! Just like you say now my father killed your family! He has killed her and butchered her to no end! Annie has had to live knowing she is a bastard, and with blood stained by blood spilled by my father if it is true! And now to know your own daughter tried to kill her, oh you wish to know how Margaret died? Well believe me she did not die because of my brother's fault … he did not lie with her by forcing her, she pretty much came to him, and she delivered herself in full body and spirit an as angst as you may say it was; she longed for it and I even saw them on their act but it was too late, she had conceived! And from her own responsibility Sir Thomas she tried to evade as she tried to drink poison leaves, my brother and I stopped her and then she _nearly _drove a damned dagger through her hand; my brother stopped her and there it was where he begged me and my father to keep her in custody, we had to watch her DAY AND NIGHT! So she could not kill the baby, and finally when she delivered and tried to suffocate the baby, as she finally lost it; my brother decided that she should not take care of the children, then my father decided with my influence to the King, to officially make Annie, a Boleyn; legal … and when that happened, your Meg lost it and was nearly going to suffocate Annie as she went into the nursery, when George stopped her –she screamed and cried, then weeks later you know the rest of the story … Don't blame George, he knew nothing! Blame others, but do not blame the man that thanks to that suggestion, Annie is a Boleyn, and was about to take care his daughter, raise her and loved her from the first beginning … I love her now and now that child suffers more than ever!"

Thomas stayed silent but as he was about to reply; both he and Anne noticed a heavy breathing behind them, and there was Mary Roper, with her blond hair and piercing emerald eyes looking at her grandfather and _Aunt_. One alive and another – for the first time seen through her eyes – human. She did not know what to think she only wanted to run away and Thomas' hand that was getting closer to hers –she turned it away, and Anne's too; she yelled at them, even cursed them, especially her old grandfather who was supposed to be dead! Sir Thomas More, to go to hell and never come back.

She had wanted answers and now that she had them, she was not sure they were worth the wile. They just had made her life worse than what it already was _four years ago_ … in _that_ moment.

* * *

Hope you liked it and TBPII there will be a stunning surprise that will make you wish for more, and a characer will make something that will make you forever doubt of the Tudors!!! be beware it is not an easy read anymore, a lot of questions and theological matter subject to apply and to make you doubt, at the same time ... it will cause a great **Major** character death ... and another it will be sad.


	28. Frustration

_**A/N:**_

**Guys here you go the next cahp fo Pain To NO End: Dead Man's Tale and especial Thanks to all of my reviewers! The quote at the beginning is because of Sir Thomas More and his granddaughter who you will see how they relate and how it relates to the quote as the happenings.**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter #28: **_**Frustration –Sadness of the mind over an impediment.**

"_Go with God Frank … Sometimes I like to get my hands on God!" –_**The Punisher ****(**_**December 3**__**rd**__**, 2008**_**)**

**--**

**(1536)**

**Hatfield**

"**Mary!"** –Thomas yelled to his granddaughter but she just ran away, into the forest where she was lost both to her caretaker and to her grandfather.

* * *

_Outside:_

Mary ran without cover as the rain enveloped her. She was far from redemption, she thought sourly as she yelled to the sky for her grandfather and caretaker to die! "God hear my plea, kill them both! '_They betrayed me … maybe_ _Anthony was right –and I have no one!'_

'_What I am to do? Go back to my _family_ or to _Anthony_? Certainly not!' _–She spat at the thought of Anthony and her family. To return to the graveyard where her mother was married; brought only worse memories. And the betrayal of her father was well known throughout the Kingdom. She wanted no part in any scandal by showing affection to her father.

She cursed God, and wished for him to be dead. Things were so wrong with him! Why did He allow people to do bad things in his name? Where they really **His** will or others? She did not know! –And it frustrated her to no end … for her not to know stuff!

She wished sometimes that her grandfather would have died instead; and that her family would be alive. But that was an alternate future in which things would have for worse –she thought.

* * *

_**Hatfield:**_

"Are you happy Sir Thomas?" Said Anne as she ran past him, exhausted and despite her pregnancy –thought Thomas amused, she still ran well. But she had not –as him– found the _girl_. Mary; she was probably out there by herself and the more Anne thought; the more she wanted to slap this man and beat the lights out of him. How dare he show his face in here!

To frighten her ward and then probably if Anne found him! … 'Oh no' –thought Anne; he must never find her! If he did, then Anne could not handle anymore shock and God knew that the poor tot had already handled as much as she could.

"You know –he inquired–, why do you not just tell thee standing here that you wish my presence here no longer. I will leave, but mark my words that if you trust your father I cannot protect you, for that man and Henry, they **don't care**. And I would not be surprised if Cromwell betrays you to, and Cranmer! Well the man is good, but he is too soft, and will do nothing to get you out … Protect that boy! Is your only play card to win a Crown for sure and beat your rival, Jane Seymour" He states as a matter of fact the last sentence, which made Anne flare up with rage at the mention of her competition, and Lady-In-Waiting; Jane Seymour who was supposed to have swore an Oath to uphold _their_ Church and be loyal to the Queen in everything! And yet –Anne thought with displeasure; she had managed to cause her more gray hairs than Henry or, her brother at his death.

Displaced, she could not afford that. She already had displaced one Queen; she was the master of seduction and of love. And one lonely girl, meekly in her manners and with barely any will; would be able to displace her! Ha! The mere thought made Anne laugh –and Thomas who noticed this, did not do anything to stop her madness; only shook his head in disapproval for her carelessness in not handing carefully a matter such like Jane Seymour.

"A simple wrench will not displace me! Besides! –she stated with security in her voice– I carry the King's next male heir in my womb! So let you and other Sir Thomas –for I, mark my words … will. Not. Let. Nobody and I mean _Nobody_! Displace me. Anne, the Queen and _legitimate _wife of His Majesty."

Anne left him, dry of words for him to yell at her alone in the balcony where he dragged himself to watch the gardens. Where two beautiful toddlers of three years old played together in serenity –one of them; he wanted to go near and introduce himself as her grandfather. But he could not. It would mean jeopardy to the little girl.

"Meg"

* * *

**_A/N:_**

_Sorry for the short chapter but is just to emphasize pain and the pain of Sir Thomas More and also the frustration of all the characters and I think the meaning is well put. Btw the quote is mine and the meaning of pain, only the meaning of pain as I just think that is what it is, the frsutration of the mind and the sadness of the mind to not be able to do something and nothing._


	29. Innocence Lost and Bad dreams

**A/N:**

I know it is a short chapter but it is to emphasize that I am sorry for those who love happy endings! but troubles are ahead and nop I am not telling the ending so just have to wait and see, but it is not cheerful 100% if that is what you expect or miserable melodramatic or soap opera style like hollywood as you would expect. There is one surprise that you may or may not like, and it may ruin one of your favorite characters and may not like him or her anymore.

Who it is?

Thanks to all of my reviewers.

Review!!

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter #28: **_**"Innocence lost and Bad Dreams"**

_**Lisa:**__ It's so sad that Krusty is ashamed of his roots. _

_**Homer:**__ Marge, it happened again. _

_**Bart:**__ What are you going to change your name to when you grow up? _

_**Lisa:**__ Lois Sanborne. _

_**Bart:**__ Steve Bennett. _

--

"_I used to remember once; and I think I now remember as it was yesterday … when my father and mother first appeared to me in a nightmare … it was the firs time."_

Thomas was walking, no he was running! It was all dark and silent, no crickets, no birds, no sound. It was all like the nightmare painted by some sick artist waiting for the trapped one to become insane. But Thomas had already become insane, in this dream the walls of the night sky and the hollow stars and the silent screams of the wind were making him loose his mind.

And then …

He heard a woman singing … she was singing a familiar song, a _very_ familiar song he remembered from his childhood.

"Come little children … in a world of play and fun, here in the land of magic … I want to play and let you see … creation _(paused)_" –The woman who was singing and drawing Thomas towards her path; turned to Thomas and smiled, just like his –_mother's _smile.

His mother.

"Tommy …" She said to him before she turned into a dusty figure that crumbled before his eyes. He cried like a little boy and went to retrieve his mother's dead remain, all turned into dust. _Mommy!_ –he heard himself saying, in the voice of his childhood; bathing himself in his mother's dusty corpse the air blew all the dust around his body. And he felt disgusted and so _unworthy_ to stand in front of his mother at the state he was in.

He was weak, he always had been; and just now he merely recognized, having to kneel in front of her while he kissed his fingers that were stained by dust and blood.

* * *

**Outside Hatfield.**

**Thirty Miles NorthWest:**

**Noon.**

**"No!"** He woke up, afraid and panicked but then he looked besides him and found little Mary, sound asleep. _'The poor girl'_ –he thought, she was only [barely] eight and she had already suffered _enough_. "_**When**__ would this __**madness**__ end_?" -he thought.

He was afraid when he had found Mary Roper on the forest, nearly dead, and drained; missing for two days the girl had nearly died, and it had been his and Anne's fight that had been so close from causing it. She had taken a rough time getting adjusted to the idea that her grandfather was not dead, and that her mother –at long last– was not coming back.

Anne had tried; as long as she could, to debate with _him_ and keep her from him, but in the end it was him that won. He had taken Mary from Anne and brought her into a separate hide-out, one where he could keep watch of her. Her beautiful blond hair, and her emerald eyes were all that was left of her beauty, the other which once he believed [when he was a man of Faith] was her soul, was now tarnished and unclean by the harsh stricken reality that had come to slap her directly in the face in one of her most happiest moments on the infant Princess' Household.

She had been so happy there, yet _she _did not belong there. She belonged for a while in a place where she could be safe. And that was with him. He _knew_ that Anne would be angry and search secretly for the girl, but it didn't matter. He just wished to have little Mary for a while, before he was pulled from her like her mother had been pulled from his protective breast.

He bent over and let his arm slide across her back, touching with the other some parts of her loose blondish hair; he kissed her forehead with his lips making the small eight year old stir in annoyance. Hushing her it seemed to calm her, yet her small tranquil face still kept the same serenity, with no emotion spoken on her small facial features.

Thomas More, once a man who would have rejoiced in his granddaughter's company and she in his; now left her alone and locked the door behind him, making sure that she would not get away and throwing away all sharp objects or those in potential use of damage in the hands of a sadden child.

"_Sleep … Meg_" –He whispered, not realizing he had spoken, for the second time this week; the name of his dead little girl. In his eyes, despite that he hated God, he saw Margaret as a little girl who never ceased to be little, always childish –claiming innocence and seeing the world with different eyes than what the heart of ambitious Anne and Katherine had seen.

Thomas knew that both not Anne and Katherine were the salvation of the future, that were just silly and naïve ignorant approaches from people. They were Queens, women and nothing more than common people.


	30. Regret and Illusions

_**A/N:**_

_Just as I promised_

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter #30:

_**Regret and Illusions**_

"_To live in the past is to die in regret … to live in present is to fight and live for today only; but to live in the future –is an illusion." –_Anonymous

--

"_My name is Sir Thomas More, and as you know I was once in another lifetime, in another dimension, one not of sorrow or regret; one of happiness and devoid of loss and sense of abandonment –I was content with the "gifts and blessings" God had given me. But I no longer believe in God; why might you ask?_

_Well that is easy. He took away all that I loved, my daughter slept out of abandonment and regret with the son of my family's main murderer and then begot him a child –one whom I left for sure an orphan by in turn murdering her father, who I had no idea or knowledge he had loved the child, and it was my own daughter that wanted to kill that little granddaughter._

_But can I blame her?_

_No, of course not. She was lonely and afraid, I know Anne might say that the child is blameless and she is, the child is pure –well was; before my grandson Anthony [like Mary Roper son of my eldest child and my family's traitor William, her husband and their father] tore away her childhood._

_I was an oblivious man and now that I receive news through dreams that Katherine is pregnant_ again_ I have new visions, one in which I see my son John the Eldest appear to me and cry, he cries for the loss of his father, for his father is dead and cannot come back. Even in spirit John appears dependent on the old father figure, but I cannot come back; I am dead and gone the moment I saw my family dead, betrayed, and my wife … my daughter and my eldest daughter's daughter slip away from life when they were rolled over by the wheels … and I sob at that image and it turns me more into the live image of hatred for it is what I need –and John "I am sorry" – if you are hearing your old father's thoughts, "but it is the truth; I cannot turn back into the man you knew" – that man is dead, and Cecilia knows it too._

_He was drowned on the river on 1532 and son; I killed His son, now I will kill him._

"_Father!" I hear my son's weak pleas, but I do not respond to them._

_The decision is made._

_Thomas Boleyn will die, one way or the other I will have my revenge and I tell myself once again it is not vengeance, no … it is Punishment!_

* * *

**1536**

**May 2****nd****.**

"Sweetheart … I have not yet heard of what is it? (He added with chuckles) Your ward oh Yes! Mary Roper, how is the child?" He asked in a brief tone as he surveyed the rest of his restless Court, while his eyes danced around in Jane Seymour's direction, one of Anne's recent additions of Ladies In Waiting. Although she had not been the one favoring this decision, there was little she could do, her father's advice was not to stress herself and to abide by His rules and deliver this time the baby safety and have the King smile at her.

They could not afford another repeat of her last miscarriages. _She_ herself; could not afford that, she needed Henry, the King, in her heart and her grip if she was ever to have the Crown, and her daughter secure on the Throne. She could care less about the others, she only cared about herself and her daughter, and if she was to fail also other would go down with her, and it would be like her brother killed all over again; for Annie would be sent away and since a natural bastard by birth she would be looked down upon and mocked as the niece of _the Concubine and the lost-defeated 'old' Queen._

Even Chapuys' laughter she could hear; _"that thin old Woman …" –he_ would say, but she would not let herself be whisked away by those jests mockeries. She had passed over them in the past, why should she not do now, when she was stronger and livelier than ever. She held the King in her finger, and it all depended as her father had said; "_on the Christ you have on your womb_".

* * *

**Elsewhere …**

**Sir Thomas and Mary:**

Mary yelled at her grandfather, unable to understand the situation that she and her grandfather were now in. She wanted to go away to her_ true mother_; a mother who had been every inch since _her own_ had taken her life, and left her, Anthony and especially little Annie abandon with nothing more than spare luck and God's blessing when they found their angel Gabriel in Anne's care.

But Anthony had _not_ loved Anne and now that she saw her grandfather, her world of a pink happiness that she was having with Anne, shattered, all by seeing this man once again!

Why couldn't he just leave her alone, she wanted to be back with her _Aunt_ and _mother_ –that is Anne and live in Hatfield or in the rich rooms that she had in store for her everytime Anne would take them [Mary, Princess Elizabeth –the King and Anne's daughter- and Annie] to her Palace or possessions she shared of her older title of Marques of Pembroke.

The rooms, it was not the expense that made Mary feel welcome, but it was the warmth that radiated within every wood and inch of those walls, making her stay, even in the harsh cold of December and January –ever the more merrier at the side of a mother who wanted and loved her.

Now she was in a stranger's home whose walls only radiated the odor of disappointment; as disgusting as the blood she had seen from her mother when she bore her little sister Boleyn.

Was she ever to find inner peace, or would her grandfather never let her go? Days had passed and he had not yet given her a straight answer.

"Mary" He addressed her in his stern, cold and very quiet, but firm voice.

"You know there is little I can do, we are going to have to make _some _sacrifices. Child, if they find us they will kill you, just as your father. Do you _understand _… darling?"

Mary shook her head. "Death is peaceful,_ mommy_ –she said with venom in her voice– used to say that before she grabbed the knife and cut her intestines out, bleeding to death, staring at the floor while her blood made a pool of black and red colors. Then she died … peacefully."

She kept a moment of silence and then finally she went to speak again her last sentence before leaving her grandfather in turn to make a reprimand on her. "Life is more difficult, you have to live basically."

"Yes you do." He said. "But was it better? To die a coward and an ignorant, while everything you trusted is whisked away from you?"

"No –I did not m-"

"And watch your only child, the light of your world; and the only hope out of your darkness and the cock and bull that people throw at you die because you were not there for her … because you were busy dying for a religion that is as pointless as all the others. Tell_ me my child … I ask now OF YOU now, is that fair?"_ -He asked, wanting to curse the poor child with his own black luck that until this present day had not ceased to follow him on his trail for vengeance. Boleyn and Howard Families would know that when you killed somebody, you not only killed him and his family, you made sure they stay dead.

But as he surveyed his granddaughter's face, he saw her disagreement and distraught adorn her beautiful features. He did not want to make her full of concern, especially for one beautiful child such as her; but it was time she grew up and knew what was coming to her, her brother –_and_, her sister if she did not thread carefully in the _Queen_'s Household.

* * *

_**1536**_

**May 3****rd****.**

_**Hever Castle:**_

Anthony Roper was sitting on a small chair. He was waiting patiently for any letters written by his sister's hand, but none came –and so he was stuck _here_, alone and with no company to keep his sanity in check.

Each time that he walked around his confinements, he would see the same walls, the same painting and the same white-brown walls blocking his sight from seeing the beautiful green that lay outside his door. He was a prisoner in the _Queen_'s former Castle, and to his captor he could see joy adorn her features each time she would visit with little Annie. She thought it was funny and ironic to come and visit him with_ that_; a reminder that he was now even below than the status of a bastard.

He actually whistled, tunelessly as he strode past the bed where most of the time he had spent crying, debating whether or not he should apologize to his little bastard _'sister'_ for his outburst of truth at her.

But Anthony ignored those suggestions, and once again his hatred –ever the more purified and intense, won the debate and he went back to bed, his little head strolling past the clouds of his nightmares.

* * *

_**May 12**__**th**__**.**_

**Westminster Abbey:**

**Anne** lay close to her small cross. It was a gift that her husband had given to her, and it seemed –when she looked at it, that it had been long time ago since then. When he would court her, and rest tirelessly so he could see her, and taste her tongue that only brought him ecstasy and excitement unto his boring life with _Katherine_. But ever since then, when the years had passed and only dead babies was all she could give to him, that left her promises empty –of giving him a _healthy,_ _**male**_ born child; she saw his attentions and excitements shift towards others of his ladies. And it was then that she understood all what Katherine had to endure under _her love_. But she was not Katherine, and often she told herself that Katherine's own fault and [being older than His Majesty] drove him away from her. The same would not happen to her.

She was Anne Boleyn, not some old Spaniard who should better be a nun than a Queen. England needed a better kind of Queen, not a foreigner. It needed English, someone who would keep generations of English people to come clean and healthy, and away from all the impurities of other Christian races on Europe. She was a reformist after all, and as such she would reform England and lead her away from all other impurities.

When the best of her fanaticism had gotten the better of her, she turned away from the old building where she had shared vows with her husband; and led her two _daughters_, Annie and Elizabeth [her true Princess] to her carriage, where the Princess of Wales would be awaiting for her father.

Henry loved Elizabeth more than anything in the world, it was said that if Katherine were to die soon and Anne would celebrate; Henry would grasp Elizabeth in his arms and swung her all around in yellow clothing to show the passing of a "Queen" who was nothing more than a pretender, [and it seemed] a whore to His Majesty's true Queen.

Anne Boleyn, Consort and Sole Sovereign –Queen of England, along with His Majesty King Henry the Eighth of England, France, and Lord of Ireland.

And pretty soon to be –if his ambitions reached _that_ far– of Scotland, uniting all the British Isles under a new name, a new flag and a new emblem … the United Kingdom, and when that would happen [under his Reign for sure], no Country, man, woman or Army would withstand England's army. And search for Expansion for_ She_ would become the Queen of the Seas, and all she would touch (like King Midas) would turn into gold and profit.

--

**1536**

**Isleworthal**

Isleworthal had once been former _Princess_ Mary's favorite sanctuary to pray and play –when her mother was not looking. But now, all that lay of that once beautiful sanctuary; was ruins and shame.

It was one of the little places that a month ago, unexpectedly Anne had turned it to dust, begging the King [it was said], that only this way he could forget his fleeing and rebellious bad-behaved daughter, and maybe, just maybe –she had said- have some peace in his life for _their_ marriage.

But it was not the sole reason, and the man who stepped above the rocks [which were remnants of the little blocks that once the chubby little fingers of Princess Mary had touched –his wife's eldest child] knew. He knew that Anne, his old friend's current wife had wanted not to strip Henry of his child for only her vain and ambitious purposes; it was because deep inside she felt that Mary would always be a nuisance for her child. Like every mother she did not care about the welfare about a poor child like Mary, she cared only about her own cub, and Elizabeth –a beautiful and golden light headed girl had the material in her mind to one day make a strong ruler [in the hopes if she was not to bring the King a healthy male-born child like he wanted]. There were many pieces in the chessboard to be Queen. And to disperse those pieces Anne had to sacrifice other cubs and old Queens, but Thomas knew Anne would never sacrifice Katherine; as much as he protected the woman, his wife was first and he would not let anyone ever harm her and the unborn child he dreamt she carried on her belly.

He had lost everything, his mother, father, son, daughter, two wives, but he was not about to loose John (III) or Katherine. He told himself he would protect them at any cost. And the ghost that was looking behind him smiled but then looked worriedly at his father, for this meant that his father could be lost into the path of vengeance and further into darkness. John, his firstborn male child and last to die of his children sired by him and Joanne, could not let that happen. He would work _hard_ to let his father 'see' that there were other things in life not of vengeance to fight for. Like love and passion. His father had always quoted Aristotle on passion when he would talk about love, law and soul, but now that John saw in his father a new man, but not a new soul, he knew that now unlike Aristotle he held passion for making the law enact, that is, his own law. A law not free form passion but one full of grief, emotions of hatred and rage.

John would not loose his father. Margaret had told him to not loose him and he would not.

He would not loose his father, but he needed John's safety first. His brother would be big and a great destiny lay ahead for him. And he would make sure that that happened. Protecting his brother at all costs, even first –he told himself painfully- than his father.


	31. Bleed it all out

_**A/N:**_

**Here ya go . Happy Christmas for yesterday and sorry for the wait.**

* * *

**Chapter #31: Bleed it Out.**

_"We are One, you and I." –_Simba to Kiara_, in Lion King II: Simba's Pride"_

**--**

**"Forgive them Thomas ..."** -Katherine said to her husband who in her old ledger she had once written of him all of his "great" qualities that God had given him -as his virtues. But now, all that had changed. He was no longer a man of virtue or morality that stuck by him like in the past; he was something else. In the abscene of his family; the real Thomas More died on the eve of the night of 1532 when all of his family was slaughtered in front of his eyes. What was left now was only three grandchildren, and the man that came to replace Thomas' body, mind and soul with something else.

_"Never" -He whispered in a hollow voice  
"They killed and murdered my family. Devoured them as they burned my State in Chelsea ... and stomped the wheels on my newborn granddaughter!"_

Such person should have killed the body of the once upon time Scholar when he was brought _back_. Such men like _Him_ should have killed themselves a long time ago, instead of inflicting suffering over others and carrying on with their vengeance.

Such men are ... monsters.

* * *

_Minutes later ..._

As much as Katherine had spoken with her husband to forgive his old agressors, he listened none to what she had said to him. His mind was solely vent on revenge, and nothing she, or others said would change his decissions to inflict the same pain unto 'them' as they had inflicted unto his family.

_(Whatever was left of it)_

The man that now lived in her husband's body was a soul wretched with hatred and his mind lusting for revenge. And what would he do after he accomplished his wish for revenge? Katherine often thought.

Would he return to a normal life and live happily as the Prince that rescued the damsel in distress, or was that too good to be true for a man who had been living among the low life scum of the Earth for the past four years? Was it too much to him to acknowledge some happiness in his life that he would rather throw it away for the misery he had caused on the world?  
Katherine was no stranger to misery, she too had suffered and lost and yet people would always regard her as the lucky one, but it is in nature for people to be shallow and stupid on whom to admire and who to pity. Katherine did not ask for anything but to be free, but in the end she had to survive for life is worth nothing if you do not fight.

Even Anne Boleyn [whom for she still had contempt over] acknowledged that.  
Henry might never acknowledge that, but that was all right since Henry was a man pampered and born in wealth and without war, not being deprived of the many things that Katherine, Anne and Thomas were in their lifetimes [and to the point they still were]. He was a man of a fickle conscience and spirit, who could change from hot to cold in a single instant from the blink of the eye, torturing others who lay in his way to get the thing or things, he most desired.

That was the King of England, but Katherine was not a King although nature she knew, had wronged her in not making her one; but she was a woman and that made her sometimes more special to know and see things that men were too preocupied to look and do.

Katherine was a daughter not of Spain, but of retribution and from the winning hand of fighting. Despite being still pushed through the mudd, she would still fight because an attack of Thomas' family and on hers, was an attack on all of them.

* * *

**July 10th.**

**Wesminster**

**Anne** was running to her niece's bedroom hoping to find her ward, Mary Roper. But all she found was the toys of her niece Annie. The letter had said that she would find Mary [delivered at last] by the hands of the old 'Sir' Thomas More. Where was this man leading her now?

She shook those thoughts aside as she went to her carriage to travel to Hampton Court, where she was scheduled to meet her father, daughter and her husband the King -who unkown to her [as the rest] had received an enclosed letter with specific instruction of the "utmost importance" to meet all the "players" on the center-stage of his Court where big secrets would be reveal, and the true "masker" of deception would be_ "revealed"_.  
When Henry had received this, he had not told Anne but Anne had told her best lady-in-waiting, Nan Seville, that she was to finally retrieve Mary Roper; but as she found from the empty room where Annie's toys lay -it was all a big hoax.

Whatever Thomas had planned could not be good, and Anne only hoped that nobody had to die today, God knew how much they had all sacrificed for the benefit of their vanity and their current hold on Power.

**Anne** knew that the only reason why Henry had not** mentioned** anything to her was because of _that miscarriage and wrench!_ That is right! Jane Seymour whom she had surprised her husband with.

--

_Their kisses ever so soft and innocent, not like hers which were wild and not true to a soft love, were tender and sweet. Everytime he would touch this "virgin's" lips -cut short by Anne's loud outburst of screams of hatred and denial that she could be stepped over by somebody better than her in "love, and denial over the fact of her husband in love with another woman who wanted her Crown!_

_Anne who at the centerstage of this sick play of love and affection, that interfered not too long ago with her game to win the crown, in where she used lust and animalistic love to exchange for the promise of a son! -was not being replaced by the same game, only with innocent and naive rules played by a woman who had not the experience or the cunning intelligence that she had possessed to obtain what was currently hers -the Crown of England and the King's heart in her hands. And a wrench who had known only her husband for barely only three months, had now had him in her clean and tender fingers, and if she snatched him away then Anne would be snatched and sentenced to death -for sometimes she even doubted that the son she carried in her womb could hold on to be born on a world where his mother would always be condemned to stress and suffering by an uncaring and un-reciprocate husband._

_A husband whom many [specially her] had sold her soul to the devil in the exchange for his love and Consortium. But now she had just seen how all her sacrifices and means to an end were all a waste of time, since in the end she had exchanged a chance to be a simple girl for the place of being a Queen unloved by her family, and, her husband. "But no" She told herself in her mind, she had one person worth, Elizabeth. And Jane could still not take away Elizabeth away from Henry, the girl needed to be his Heir in any case her male offspring was not to survive._

_"Jane leave" Henry had whispered to Jane and she had obeyed and bowed a deep curtsy to Henry, but not to Anne! The scowl of Anne only grew as she let herself go over Henry, and Henry who tried to comfort her by affection was only rejected as she threw at him words of discord and rage._

_The next morning where Jane was playing a game of chess with Madge Shelton; a scream woke them up from their ardous game as Anne had gone not into labor, but into her last chance to hold the King's heart.  
She had miscarried._

_"My Boy ..." She said while she kept hold on her thin nightgown, visible enough to see throw all the blood and body parts that were being born to death as she dug her hands underneath her legs, to see if she could still salvage part of her son for his father."  
Nan Seville disgusted for the first time at her Mistress' actions had yelled for the Physician, but when he came Anne was salvaging still what she could and as he forced her to push, a baby of the greatest deformities._

_... A monster had been born, a monster with the spine of a devil and eyes of death! Anne had cried and torn through her flesh, through her sex organs to tare the baby apart and to bathe herself in His [her son's] blood. But Henry who only saw her as a witch only sent her words of disdain and cruelty._

_From that moment Anne knew she had lost her husband ... forever._

_--_

Anne had cried and wept like a mad woman for days, but when her husband turned his screams and coldness for ongoing banquets and negotiations with Spain and other Countries against France ... she followed suit after him and she discovered, he still wanted Chapuys [on one occasion of being pampered by the naive Ambassador] to acknowledge his "Wife" as the Queen of England or if not he would not yield to others will.  
And for that Anne was glad, and though fool she was not; she saw it as a good sing that still there might be some hope for her in the near future, and that if something came to happen; Elizabeth would be a Royal no matter what by her father's arms and Parliament.

She would not suffer the same fate as Mary who was a true bastard and Parliament had every reason to declare her natural, yet not legitimate daughter of Henry the Eighth and therefore ... a bastard; they had no reason to declare their true, sweet, and legitimate, Heir Presumptive to the Crown -Princess of Wales and natural daughter to the King and Queen Elizabeth Tudor -a bastard.

She would first offer her head and die before seeing her daughter become a bastard. And she knew she had sometimes in her dreams, as visions, not much time; but she would work, and for the first time understanding Katherine, she would spy and betray her Country just to make Elizabeth a Princess in every sense of the word as she always had been and always will be -Anne told herself.

* * *

_A/N: Don't worry TBPII will be udpated tomorrow and I will make people cry and hate Henry, but yes it will be sad yet a surprise for Anne in that story and here well lets say that things are going to be crazy as the times were.  
As for the quote that is because well you see the thing is that if you saw the movie, the message was that despite that stupid differences which people make a big deal and some of us and you still do and it is understandable yet not justifiable, are what makes this world what it is today-chaos and madness, so in a way back then Spanish and english they are the same, and here anne, thomas, henry, thomas boleyn, chapuys, katherine, mary, anthony, princess mary of wales, princess elizabeth of wales, jane and all of them are the same because of the pain and if they could see despite our views of them of they are victims, they are wrong they should yield or logic they could get along so much better, yet we know that such perfect world does not exist but I still put the quote because they cannot realize they are one because of it._


	32. Crown of Thorns

**A/N:**

_I am sorry my reviewers and friends but first I will review your stories as I love them but to my reviewers and back again to my friends and authors on fanfiction since I cam back from Disney I have had NO INTERNET! Yes it sucks I know but what can I do, my internet just got back again, but I had to rewrite ALL of my chapters that I was going to post because a trojan virus was in my computer at the time they had to debug it, therefore put the internet again._

_Anyway besides getting a new computer lap top and back with the internet and writing the chapters again! Which was hard but I finally did it, here ya go and TBPII ends today._

_Sorry here you go:_

* * *

**Chapter 32: Crown of Thorns**

"_I wear this Crown of Shit" –_Nine Inch Nails, "Hurt" (Remake of Johnny Cash's version of Hurt)

--

Katherine was looking through her window of the More, slowly hoping that Thomas More, her present husband would come any sooner to deliver her any good news of what was happening in the outside world. So far Chapuys had done nothing but be absent, and no doubt it was from her nephew whose actions of ambition were disguised on the mantle of protection for "his" Aunt who was his mother's sister. But the Emperor cared less for blood as Katherine now cared less for him (not as before when she had declared him "Cabeza de Mi Familia" –"Head of my Family"). All memories of her old and poor sister Juana she buried with him.

There was nothing left of her but old memories, long gone that now seemed in lands from far away that were so gone and non existent that it was no use dwelling in those futile and painful sorrows; instead she was to focus on the Present as she did when she "won" the Battle of Flodden so long ago and gone too from the memories of the People who once she swore to serve. They had abandon her too as she had with her long gone memories.

Both had betrayed each other, but Katherine cared more about her blood, her Present and never betraying blood of her natural daughter and son, and … _present_ Husband. She cared less now of the world, or women or men. Both sexes were stupid to guess who was better and denominate those who stood up and stole somebody else's place by sex and lust as true and rebellious, or as the only means for a submitted sex to succeed, in the end both were the same. Same species and same blood for now Katherine in her newly acquired wisdom far more advanced than anybody else knew that if you were to split both of the sexes' wrists you would see only red and the same blood spilled innocently on the hard cruel world that their hands had forged under their hatred and discrimination.

Elizabeth who was nearing Katherine, saw her Lady's distress and tried to attend her, but John's laughs and cries as well stopped her from bringing full attention to her Mistress –the once Queen and now Princess Dowager.

'_The Constant Princess'_ –as they called her had a son who was strong and proud as her. But it was only natural for John More to be like his parents.

She went to pick up John who laughed in response and got from his care taker's hair a silver coin, which mildly surprised the Young Elizabeth Darrell. "You have a coin. Beginner's luck Mistress Darrell." John declared, without stuttering a word, in perfect English.

Katherine smiled at her son who was like his father. Ever so intelligent "Mi Cielo have you said your prayers and smiles to your Father"

So similar was this scene once –it seemed to Elizabeth and to the not ancient Matriarch Katherine or Catalina as she reminded of a woman, not so long ago with a small daughter of a different sex, in a different time and with a different man and father who had once –now in a dream- cared for that child deeply as the child of now present father cared for him as well.

--

_1536_

_Greenwich:_

"**Mommy."**

"**Yes my child?"**

"Will you always be there for me?" –Anne whispered at her father, who she saw in a memory from when she was born, all full of anger and hatred for her mother for wanting to end the poor child's life. Anne knew that maybe if her mother had not bore her out of confusion, lust or hatred –maybe she would not have hated her so, or, attempted to kill her while she slept and her father –ever alert and loving- stole away from her terrifying and hating mother, while her Aunt went with the axe that was her anger and got hold of her would-be (in another time perhaps) sister in law and restrained her while the guards nearly beat her senseless to keep her from touching the child.

Anne knew the consequences of her niece, but Anne as she now liked to be called was and always would be Annie to Anne –_the __**Elder**_. And the Younger bearing her name was the legacy of her brother, and she seemed so like him, same face, yet she had many of Anne's features, like her eyes (which in shape and color were more like her brother, yet with a small hint in them of very dark blue mixed with brown, almost black to the far sight eyes), the texture of her skin which in summer almost turned olive; but then her colors in her mouth, her ears and her stature seemed to be more like descriptions of the early childhood of Meg Roper-nee More, and the way she acted at times –Boleyn through and through- almost assimilated some of the bold and nearly theatrical intelligent moves of the _once Sir Thomas More._

A saint, that Anne had not considered so. She had never considered the man saintly, by his actions one had died and so had others, but she recognized that the man was learned and had principles and that she had envied some of their family –because she had often thought them stupid and so foreign to pain. But it was more because of envy; envy she was not willing to acknowledge yet for they had had what she had never had in a family –love from a father, mother even if it was stepmother (Alice More-Middleton), siblings and from their servants. And contrary to some of the Protestants beliefs, they were not mistreating or arrogant, but like Anne they offered charity and believed more in giving the poor opportunity rather than more charity. But, it was their beliefs; silly, un-logical, naïve and stopping force of uniting all nations under the same banner of "Faith" -that had led intelligent and "good" men and women, to fight rather than to form a covenant like it was meant to be in the beginnings of their meetings, not too long ago.

Anne had known now that Meg had known pain, but it had driven her crazy and into madness of hatred.

Annie was a gift from God and her brother's legacy, his last and she would not let anybody cause harm to that gifted and sweet child. Despite of that feeble weak witch, Margaret; she would not heed her words.

"_She is the devil; she is my death as She (The Princess) is yours Anne Boleyn –Concubine, she is Satan and you are too truly yours My Lady; Satan who would come in the guise … of a woman! I know you are her! I know you are!_

_She is my death, my true child was left dead … by … by … the the the wheels of the … I can not acknowledge and I only regret you will not let me say goodbye to that bastard so I could tramp her neck in wood and wire of metal and then drown her!"_

"_Have I caused you such misery Margaret that you wish death on such an innocent child?" -Anne had said to the desperate Margaret who wanted to lean close to that calm –and sweet child that lay warm on Anne's tender arms. A child who wore her namesake and was baptized with the honors close to that of a noble, with the King being the godfather –and the father, being next to the grandfather, made the honors of pronouncing a beautiful ceremony of poetic words that were adorned by the smiles of everyone at Court who had faced the child they all declared was like 'Snow White' in green sleeves like her Aunt –the now Acknowledged Legitimate, - Queen of England. So she could cause harm to the child Anne knew Margaret only needed a second and her speed motivated by desperate vengeance and anger would take hold of the child and surely drown her with death, or even worse; make her suffer in her quest for the ultimate revenge at what she felt would be a sting in the Boleyn's Clan._

"_Oh you have! My true child laid dead by my mother, my stepmother, and then my sister who you once called at Court –the "Loud One" and while my father would have tried to protect th-the-them you b-"_

"_Your father lay dead because of his own Mistakes! Because it is the will of God that he burned innocents just because they denied the so called "faith" of your so called devout Christians, who established nothing more than a Church of lies and corruptions to enslave and ensnare the Poor in your worldly and sinful Vanities! Is that how you want your father to be remembered? Because I can make him be unmasked by what He truly was like yours, yes that's it! The God of Your Father that you call by the same Name nay was he ever such revengeful as the erroneous scriptures taught by you to your daughter._

_Better dead than to be raised a heathen who raises more heathens and enslaves the poor, steals from them just to build up a Church that keeps itself rich and with many bastards that they never acknowledge but rather then condemn them only because they think it was their mother's fault!"_

"_You lie! You fateful witch, you are old but I know your spell; you are just as squabbling in heresy like your whorish sister who wears a proud name that she spit when she fucked your Husband!" _

_Her laughs at her last sentence were cut short by Anne's surprising slap to the late King's favorite eldest daughter. Anne who had every intention (written on her face by the looks turned from apathy to scorn at Margaret Roper-More's last words) to slap her –Margaret had figured she wouldn't; not because of her cowardly manner [for she had none of that –More's daughter knew], but because of the fact that Anne Boleyn (acknowledged Queen of England by Most) was carrying in her arms, a child, who was her niece and precious ward. And she would never let nothing bad happen to said child, but Margaret's words –an insult to her- had clearly led her off the wall of her controlled and stoic self –who was aware at how a Lady (such like a Queen) should behave. _

_Yet again Anne had managed to cause surprise to everybody in the room including her brother, who had never guessed Anne would be able to pull a stunt like that –handling in her arms with such balance, his daughter and [her] niece and yet not even flinch or raise an eyebrow in the nervous stance that she must've been when doing the action._

_Anne was a Queen, whether it was a matter of Cannon or English law –that was questioned, and it was true; but other than that, she had proven to be stoic and have a perfect balance in situations as tricky as these._

_Margaret would never lay a finger on Anne again and George who was in the room went to pull Margaret to a wall, who still wanted to latch on the little baby that was hers and George's to cause her harm._

_Meg squabbled in George's grasp screaming incoherence sentences and then laughter, and it was then; that Anne realized, how poorly Margaret was treated by her own misery that she must never be allowed to watch Annie or her children ever again!_

_Never! Anne made a decision then … and George pulling her to the bed where she called the other maids to restrain her and keep her in the room where she would lay weeks until they would find a place to cloister her and never let her out …_

Anne had made a decision back then … a decision she did not regret for it meant Annie's survival and although Margaret had been dead by the time they went to rescue her; no harm to Annie was done. But at time Anne asked herself if that would have never left an imprint on poor Anthony? And the answer always bounced back at her when Anthony right after his mother's death; would show remorse at Anne, happiness at George's funeral and hatred at his "half"-sister for ever having more than him, and he having been taken from a mother –who despite going mad- was his mother in the end.

Anne had been deeply sorry for all of this, she had not intended for it to happen; despite some people –ignorant in their thoughts and judgments- who thought she had when she first went "after" zealously after the King of England and his Consortium's chair and Crown.

She had not.

She had only wanted a husband, peace, children and a life of well-being and fearing God like the rest of all women, but she felt the calling of her destiny and her ambitions to high just to be ignored. Unlike other women, she would never ignore her good given attributes and liberties given to her by God and other men, and if she well damn stepped over others to achieve what she had now then so be it –for she had earned more than any other women, commoner, royal or Noble on England ever had!

And she did it all not by sexual pleasures, or just wiles like any common whore or Royal Mistress (like she was first offered!) –but like a woman, a person of own thoughts and cunning resources tended to her by her brain and skillful tactics of how to get where she wanted, and with careful persuasion and calculation, something she often thought Katherine and other woman like her had not enough like her (a commoner they considered poorly in attributes and manners, and beauty) to get by in a world of men.

But sometimes another who lay looking through another glass; thought that Katherine and Anne were one in the same, just the same but with different names and titles. Jane Seymour as others which were still in some sanity, saw that Katherine and Anne were both ambitious, cunning women who stepped over others and used their wiles to get over a horny King who wanted to share both their beds and win their hearts as part of a conquest.

As Jane thought that the King would never win hers, she thought now how wrong she was –but the advantage unlike these women was that just like Aleegra –who thanks to her magic and to her eyes (used on a hawk that traveled to the Queen's and King's Quarters to spy the dominions of the Rulers of the Realm in which she lived; – she saw that to be in the King's undergarment and still be Queen was not to be as ambitious or ruthless as these two women; but patient and sweet.

Katherine was sweet, but Aleegra saw that she always managed to pull that demanding attitude and coldness too towards others, even her enemies in which looks could kill! And not to mention her ambition, and her ruthlessness when she stepped over others and caused death!

Anne who caused death too! And her ambition which was legendary even now too! To use her wiles even more than Katherine to obtain the King's bed and convince him to marry a woman whom he had no guarantee he was playing his cards right.

Both women were flawed cards and yet he managed to nail them and then discard them as nothing. For that was what he was doing to Anne, or soon was about to, discard her like Katherine. But Anne better army up with troops of loyal ones for Henry's wrath was not legendary but logical in a man like him whose logic was anything but simple, rational or logical.

Aleegra only hoped that Thomas More made it up in time to defend Anne, for he was her only salvation and Katherine's and hers.

* * *

**(**_**1536**_**)**

**July:**

**Essex Second Manor****:**

_(One of Queen Anne's and Marques of Pembroke's Property)_

Everyone Thomas More ever knew went away in the end.

If he could have it all again he would choose a life of a farmer, away from politics and the ongoing intrigue from Court.

But that was a **what if**, and what ifs in the end were not real.

He was here in the real world, suffering for his mistakes and sins, and this time unlike some men … he would have no second chance of a happy life.

Nor to redeem himself.


	33. Replaced

_**A/N:**_

_I know short chapter but last two will be longer and nop this time no revelaing what will happen and if you are going to review or read tbpii, do it soon is about to end guys  
last two chapters tomorrow._

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter# 33: **Replaced**

_"Nobody made a greater mistake than he who did nothing because he could do only a little_." _- _**Edmund Burke**

--

**1536, June 12****th****.**

_**Peterborough Cathedral:**_

Chapuys paced furiously. How could this be done to him? Him! An emissary **loyal** above all things to the Emperor; to be replaced was something so below his Status.

How could this be done to me? He asked himself as he nervously thought back to the _letter_. It had stated that the Emperor could no longer just trust_ one _Emissary; he needed somebody else of great importance if they wanted the _mission_ to succeed.

He paved in sorrow as he thought back to his and _Brereton's_ failure. To one simple task he was given, and to one simple failure now he was doomed to pay with another emissary from the Emperor, that would sure shame him and reveal him to be failure.

He would not blame such man if it happened, but why now?

He asked God as he passed one of his still remaining Holy Churches on England; why now? Had he done something, and he did not even want to think of past lives; for that was something useless now, but if it _did_ exist than maybe he committed a sin so big that God was now punishing him!

Oh that was very much lucky of him! What more nuisances could one man suffer in a day? A little voice in his head answered with laughed:_ "Many!"_

That was true, many things or nuisances lay ahead and his career was now looking the ever more somber. _'Well –_he thought, defeated, and nodding to his fate; there was nothing else to be done but receive this emissary and give him the proper welcome.

* * *

**_(1536)_**

**Alta-Mar's Voyage,**

_**From Spain to England:**_

On the way to England, on the **_Alta-Mar_** was the Spy and of recent, most trusted confidant of the Emperor to sail on England.

The spy was intelligent and cunning enough, two traits the humble servant of the Emperor considered enough to accomplish the task ahead given by the Emperor himself.

The men on the ship thought lowly of the young spy, wasting no time to whisper that how could the Emperor ever sent such a weak and tempting form to spy on England?

"_Had the Emperor gone mad?"_ Was one of the many whispers by the men –why couldn't He send Mendoza instead? They said –_"he had audacity, he knew England" _and far more cock and bull were spilled at the young Emissary's face.

Although it made sense to Contreras that Mendoza was the more obvious choice at first, because of the gravity of the present situation, they needed somebody more callus, cunning and serpentine in nature to act as the ultimate weapon to make the King bow in fear and the "Concubine" wish she had never set actions against the Emperor's _dearest _Aunt.

"Jeremias ven aca hombre!" She called in her native tongue of Spanish to her best man. He was Jeremias, Jeremiah for short in English; a tall and young man about the Emissary's age who shared her views and talent for handling _discreet_ situations.

"Dime Jeremias … Que hariars tu si vos tuviera que matar al Payaso ese del Rey?" "_Tell me Jeremiah … what would you do if you had to kill that clown the called King?"_  
Jeremiah was asked with her Master's soft voice that often made things deadly. It was when his Master spoke softly that he knew the Emperor's emissary meant business, and deadly at that. Jeremiah was willing to bet his life and soul that only Monsignor Contreras's offspring could get the job done in England. No other man had the skill that his offspring, or the sleekness to get past the law untouched.

This Holy soldier was as they say "above the law" _… and God_, Jeremiah thought silently as he saw his Master's fingers retract from his face and retrieve a small bottle of wine.

"_We will have those infidels burn alive with their own rope Jeremiah … You will see."_

Silently out of the reach of Jeremiah's ears she added. _"And they will see just how cruel _I_ can be. Hell hath no fury."_

* * *

**1536**

**Kimbolton Castle:**

It had been a Castle. Hungry for repairs and stuck with mice to chew down what was no longer of use, now it was more than that. _It_ was a _"Residence"_ for a noble Princess and a once merry Queen beloved by her people. Old Queen Katherine as they called her, lived happily in this Residence that her new husband had brought up back with the money he gave her.

She could not see herself back in any old Palaces, except for … her old home –with Henry.  
Maybe in the past she would have fought for him –no matter what; but now that was out of the question. The man had done much damage to her and her daughter, but no matter what; her daughter's last outburst made her think twice before giving up _again the fight._

It was true that she and Henry had nothing else to discuss, but they had a daughter together! And that was reason enough to want to fight for something on his side.

Katherine knew she was being selfish, but part of her missed ruling by his side, and helping his people whom she had pledged allegiance too and not to nobody else –whom she knew that_ woman_ Anne thought she was a spy sent to the Emperor and Spain to colonize England under their domains.

That was utter rubbish!

Katherine would not rank herself so low as spy! She was a mother and had been a Queen for so long, and her conquest and many battles fought for this country proved it. How could they put her any less than a traitor when this woman had sacrificed so much for this Country?

Katherine let of her young child's arms to occupy herself with needle work. Like any other mother, John was seeing that his spent her leisure time doing dresses, and some clothing for him; but often, he saw her to be sad and mournful. The young boy would see her staring at a picture for long minutes, sometimes hours; then when nobody was watching (or she thought) she would stand up from her chair and weep quietly by the fire.

When he asked Lady Elizabeth Darrell why his 'mama' cried, she often said it was not his business to know why his mama was sad. She confused him so often when she mentioned _"adult business"_, and left him mad and frustrated that he could not get a single answer by any of his mother's friends.

Why couldn't they tell John? Was it so bad that telling him would put somebody he loved in danger?

John troubled himself no longer with these worries as he saw his mama lift him up to her bosom. He yelled "Mama!" hugging her quickly just in case mama left his side. He wanted his father to come so he could see how big John was. Somehow the young boy knew that he was much ahead other boys his age. Already he could read and write English, Spanish and Latin. Soon his father might want to teach him new things!  
It was his dream as his mama's that he could come soon to spend time with John.

* * *

_**A/N:**_ _You will be in for a surprise next chapter. Sorry for the cliffy but I thought it was best to leave you guessing who Contreras is, and it is not who you expect as Jeremiah, in fact these duo will be the root of many problems, and, unknown to the Emperor and Chapuys –they have a hidden agenda of their own, especially the Emperor's top man. Contreras, he is not what you expect as his ambitions are darker._


	34. Fear and Wonder

_**Chapter #34: **_**Fear and Wonder**

"_Fear and wonder … a powerful combination." _**Senator Gracus** (Character, Real Life Person); _"Gladiator" _**(2001)**

* * *

"Why is it that I always have to hold the vase?"

Anne smiled sympathetic to the child. "Because you are my niece and at one, of a Royal." She tried but the child walked away, irritated.

"Come on Annie, I know you and Elizabeth complain about holding hard things, but being close to Royals does not mean the world, you expecting it to serve you. All of us darling have responsibilities; so tell Elizabeth to get her hide here or else mama will become upset. Understood?"

Annie nodded defeated once again by her Aunt.

Elizabeth came not too enthusiastically, she hugged her mother but Anne smiled knowing her daughter was playing the double crosser very well. After all; she was her mother's daughter, and displayed high intelligence to get her will done.

But not with Anne, she knew better.

"Come on" She told them, and they went with her, to give alms to the people once again.

Annie loved being in the company of her 'sister' Elizabeth as vice-verse.

Princess of Wales was a title she enjoyed but at first she did not understand why her mother would give alms to people whom later she would not care, but as she was seeing today, giving them alms and more than that … hope, she saw that her mother _actually _cared. Maybe she was right, and she should act more the part and feel for them, they were people too.

They seemed so simple, yet less _complicated_ than the 'people' at Court who were always false and greedy to get the Princess' hand, but if she were to fall out of favor, then nobody would care for her.

Now Elizabeth was seeing how things really worked in the Court of the most corrupt men of England.

As a Princess and if God or the will of men was it that her mother did not care her brother to term, she would be Heir Presumptive still and one day –Queen. As Queen she would have to be a double crosser, play with sweetness as her old mother's rival had done, she was up to the task; it was a task she could do well. All you had to do was pretend and thread carefully, she loved her sister Mary, but she never wanted to be at Court and that was her failure.

You can't grow up stiff, if you grow of stiff and not sociable than you are weak, and Elizabeth now got her role up from Princess of Wales.

Annie and Anne –Elder, smiled at their Princess and hoped she would one day, in case something happened; she would become Queen.

* * *

_**Elsewhere …**_

* * *

Thomas Moore sat alone next to Carolina Vera. She had decided to accompany him after he had received news that his wife was to expect another child. He already knew but he needed confirmation from someone of more trust. Someone he partially trusted. "You should run away and be with her Thomas, you can live a happy life forever in her arms; what stops you?"

"You know what Caro, if the King knows then Boleyn knows and my children are slaughtered I cannot have that. I love them"

"Then why do you suffer more by denying their love Thomas?" She asked amused of how much he contradicted. This man, she decided was so hard at times he was selfish, then he was sad and well … _'Oh well!' –_She decided who knew how to understand this man. It was like a rock, except a rock was … Carolina could not piece well her thoughts, it was to the least, most difficult task to do in her job.

"I do not deny their love … I just … prefer the world to leave me alone"

"Think you can run away, you know Thomas you are one of a kind, but the sad part of being the only one is that you have no one to share your spoils –"

"Stop it Carolina! I say stop it."

It was not a pleading, it was an order. Carolina did not heed his warning, she continued to push his buttons to the extreme, "I cannot think that a man who loved God so much, true you committed sins and burned …"

"Stop!"

"But after you were forgiven for I am sure that the Lord is merciful, you were afraid and irrational and perhaps maybe evil in your judgment but you repented and ask forgiveness, saw the light through so many, how can you know refuse Him and want revenge, when you instead can present yourself to the King, so easily and tell him all that happened, maybe even save the Queen which I admit she does not deserve it, but her little tot mayhap!"

Thomas turned, "You finished?" He asked. Carolina threw him a pretend smile and nodded.

Thomas turned away from her and went to his horse, he needed time by himself and being close to Carolina, he was not going to get it. It seemed to him that the girl wanted nothing more than to talk, talk, and still keep talking about the same thing! His family or others' tragedies since she thought it interesting, but she needed to know when and not to push people's limits –whatever force knew, he had very little time to argue with silly people and their naivety. He had more important things to take care off, just last week he had prevented the assault from a monastery.

The monks thanked him, they did not recognize him, why would they? He had been absent for so long –well not so long, but still; they had never gotten out from their environment, and the abbot whom Thomas knew in the past and always said he would never forget a soul blessed by God –Lord, barely even looked at him, even now he seemed to think more in his vanity than in his face, a man who had helped so long ago. He was erased from their memories, the people –some- still thought Thomas to be murdered on a catholic conspiracy for not supporting Katherine or the church and make the Boleyn Queen guilty or as they called –Concubine-Whore Queen. It didn't matter; he had his own options for the truth to be unveiled in the end.

Mary hated him, and he no doubted it would always continue like that, then his favorite was dead and his desired son, the child he always had to take care off, the man he had seen turn from boy to mature –was dead and Thomas did not know _how_ it was he died.

Nay, things were not better for him, but he planned to change_ that_ –changing the future first.

"_Everything is changed …_" –Henry had whispered this to him, once, not too long ago … and indeed, _everything_ had changed.

He just planned to raise the stakes higher than before.

--

**Memories reloaded**

**July 30****th****.**

Anne was in her room, remembering all the sad memories that had come to pass from months ago time. Now Henry also had begun to doubt Elizabeth's paternity, and Anne was soon to be taken to the Tower, she could just feel it,any day now without tardy she would be sent away and Elizabeth? She would not be saved, or rescued like a damsel in distress like Katherine's daughter had been, her daughter was strong and beyond resue.

"_What is_ **she** _doing here?"_

"_Jane go" Jane scurried from the room as Henry ordered, but not before hearing from Anne's 'foul' mouth that she yelled at her "wench". "What is this? Just when my belly is growing with_ Your_ child, I find you wrenching with Mistress Seymour!"_

"_Hush … Sweetheart!" Henry tried with a plea to calm his wife who was in hysteria as she saw the _wrench_ curtsy her with a mock bow. This wrench? –did not consider a Queen, why was bowing?_

_Why? She asked herself why would the King _betray_ her like this, when he vowed, he pledged when he pulled that old and sickly, infertile –useless Queen, Katherine of Aragon, a spy –that he loved her and there would be no one else besides her._

_Why was he doing this?_

_Why?_

"_Peace sweetheart" Henry said as he embraced her, she without restraint buried her face in his strong arms, sobbing until she was nearly wasted from breath. She wanted her life back –she wanted the King back to her whim, to her heart …_

_Dr. Linacre came and took the small frail form that would be her Prince away from the King's sight to examine him. Anne kept wailing and groveling in the bloodstained sheets, hoping His Majesty would be understanding and plead forgiveness, and comfort her when she needed him most._

_Nan and Madge curtsied to their King, but the King paid no heed to them and dismissed them._

_Annie next to them went to go away, but Henry's raw hand stopped her and she threw the helpless little girl next to her Aunt, putting her next to the distressed woman._

_As he saw both, he nodded in disgust, but his face could not hide away the coldness, yet the sadness and disappointment in his eyes. How much had he bet on this woman, made a fool of himself and subject to his lust and legs … when the truth was clear that now they would never have a child, a son and she was nothing but a fake, like her brother … she was nothing of what she said to him! Witch._

_He did not go to his **wife, but stood** in the middle of the Room, in front of her bed taking a good and last look at these two. How alike they were, one a woman, nothing more than a hoax and player for his feeling and his crown, loving more his crown than the head and heart it rested on! While the other was little Annie the child who was legitimized, and made Anne Boleyn, such a simple display of what Anne mayhap, could have been, in the past. Innocent yet the child held her Aunt's bewitching personality._

_So was his Elizabeth. His Elizabeth? What if she was not his? She had blond hair, so like Jane, but was nothing compared to the innocence of Jane. A usurper that forced to pit one daughter against another, bringing him like Katherine –another disappointment and heart ache, a living and healthy daughter, but no living healthy sons!_

_"You have lost my boy I cannot speak for the loss of it is so great. But I see now that God will not grant me any male heirs by you! When you are up, I will speak to you" He said slowly, and it scared her more._

_But she didn't back down, seeing him leave she mustered her rage and the courage that she had been building up in all these years of her marriage to him, since her hatred for his Mistresses made her unease. "It is not all my fault" She said slowly as well._

_Henry looked back at her, with his piercing, cold icy blue eyes. "You have no one to blame but yourself!" Henry was not surprised, but she could see his eyes betrayed him. "I was distressed to se you and that wrench Jane Seymour! –And because the love I bare you is so great –my heart broke when I saw you loved others …" She sobbed but clenched her teeth and the sheets with utter hatred and contempt directed at Henry, the sole cause for her misery –she knew, and Jane._

_He did not smile, yell or showed emotion. "I said I will speak to you when you are well."_

_He stalked out of the room, leaving Anne balking in her madness and desperation as horror struck her. She was now alone, hers and the little girl's cries could be heard from outside the Bedchamber. Chapuys and Cromwell bowed silently to Henry as he passed them by._

_Cromwell knew he had to follow him; it was then where Anne Boleyn's fate was sealed._

_"I am now aware that the rumors I heard, they be true. I made this marriage unlawful, I was seduced by witchcraft –and for that reason- consider it be null and void. The evidence is that God will not grant us permission for any male issue … So I believe now, with all my heart that I might take another wife."_

Anne remembered many thing those two days, the arguments and some of these memories were not accurate since some if it -she invented, she knew they were not real as what happened was done differently and not the same. But she altered them with a purpose. So she could never be alone and facing a short terror in which she cried, she rather think she fought and humiliated her husband, even if not were true.

Unbeknownst to Anne, she had humiliated her husband, and that is why many arrest; Mark's, Wyatt -her _old 'friend'-_ and Norris, the man who had caused the King almost to fall on his joust and she angry -had dimissed him, now he was to be hold on Trial too.  
She looked to the floor, sighing turning back to her small prayer book. It was a small collection that belonged to her mother's, the one she never knew -this was the only thing she could have of her.

Of her father, she knew him enough by character, and by foggy memories of make believe pasts and a little girl, who wouldn't stop crying and her father ... loving and caring, would come there for her.

_--_

The former wife of Boleyn looked at the news without sorrow or joy. She had long wished to have that _prospect of poor woman_, burned and at the stake. But it was not her time; she would see her burn at the stake but not now.

Ambassador Contreras at last, to be presented to the _'scandal of Christendom'_ and King of England, would place the final straw in which would light fire to Boleyn's case.

"Your Grace, the Imperial Ambassadors Chapuys, and … Contreras"

King Henry had awaited long to see this Ambassador, who in the midst of love, rejection and betrayal he had never received him, and greeted him properly but the Ambassador too –unknown to Henry- thought that the King ignoring the new arrival –was a blessing.

Chapuys had wanted the whore to die, but Sir Thomas was still adherent and shocked his granddaughter had witnessed all, Chapuys said that out of respect for Moore he would not harm the child, but now the man wanted no longer crusade for revenge, but again for justice, this time a blind justice as he called it, free of bias, emotion and light or wrong. He could hardly convince the man, but he could tell her many times that Contreras was a vicious, scoundrel, bastard and cunning spy to find out_ everything_.

Chapuys had seen the Queen –almost- miscarry, this concubine they called Queen, and seen the blood and the King's fall from grace attitude towards her., one word he loved when there was one involved, not two or more. He glanced at Contreras, whose face was hidden behind the shadows. Smiling, convinced that now the Court was in for a treat with this new spy. _He_ was like nothing they had ever faced.

"Send them in" Henry said neutrally. His _Queen_ was still seated at his side, yet he barely spoke and Anne and Henry [while] partially sewing loose ends and becoming better at talking since their child … Anne felt it was a façade he threw at her, like sending her away from his life and believing everything was okay when it wasn't.

The Court gasped and some groans were heard, while others –their mouths gaped like fish and a large circle was formed as they opened their mouth in disbelief.

The new Ambassador, side by side to stand next to Chapuys –was nothing more, than a woman!


	35. Against the Clock

_**A/N:**_

_Thanks agains to aesthetic narcissit, ladyjax999 and ReganX for the idea of the fight in this chapter._

_Took some influence from the Dark Knight and if you see my cast you will see why._

_Enjoy. See ya guys._

_R/R  
~Carolina_

_**

* * *

**_

**"Against the Clock"**

_"_I don't leave anything up to chance, I make my own luck._"_ -**Harvey Dent _(Character)_; _Dark Knight _(_2008_)**

**--**

Thomas Moore never left anything to luck, but life as it was, was not fair and the only luck he had in life was chance. He had a wife once but that wife was dead and it was useless to deal in her memory. It was foolish, and it was of no use.

Confusion had led him to marry a lonely bride, one who had lost a husband and was in need of strong arms to protect her. Yet, was that the real reason why he married _her_? No, he didn't quite believe so, but something within him told him that she needed him as much as he needed her. To heal each other, but what was left to heal when he was about to risk it all for the head of Thomas Boleyn.

Now that the daughter was about to be imprisonned, he could not leave anything up to chance, God. Not this time God -he said to himself. He remembered his father.

_"Oh Thomas! You have done well being amongst the rats, since you know that sooner or later your pen will cause us ... me, trouble. Do you want all your family to suffer? I cannot imagine pennury being one of your attributes"_

_"That is too farsighted Alice"_

_"Is it?"_

_"Alice ... we cannot know the future... not even Jesus the son of God could. It is not meant for me ..."_

_"Then for whom?"_

_(sighs) "One day Alice ... I will look up to the world, and upon their claim for salvation, I will whisper and say no."_

_"Pray that day comes soon." (Laughter)_

_..._

Alice was right, one day the world would look up to his peers and to him, and maybe shout out with great echo "save me" but I know that from then on, I will whisper "yes", so I can die and be reunited with them.

When Carolina told me if I wanted to die, she was right, I did want to die, and the reason why I go now to Boleyn, is because I want to see him die, and see him feast in horror and madness as everything he holds dear, his earldom, his titles, all stripped away -as well as his pitiful life- by none other than me. I will go to the King, to Henry my old friend, but the man he will see will be different and I will make him for the first time, on my accout, shred more blood. The blood of an assassin.

I ride on my horse and I already see that I am too late -to save Anne from being imprisonned, but not from being executed. I don't want her blood on my hands nor on Henry's, nor the child's. I need to save them, and for that I still possess the skill of a good lawyer and judge, but unlike before I am willing to be more practical, pragmatical and cunning to save a woman's life who is now the scorn of all powerful men on England, including Charles Brandon.

I am not asking for forgiveness. I never wanted any of it. But I do ask to see and make myself believe the lie that the woman I love will be okay and that I will not be lost to her, I who loath the lie, want her to believe that John can remember a past of darkness, yet one where there is an Isolder, a Guinevere who lives happily with her Tristan or Lancelot, not yearning for more or the imposible of the King's Crown.

* * *

On the _Ano Domini_ 1536, August First _they _had come for Anne. They had taken her away from her "Royal" Chambers of Greenwich, and the Duke of Suffolk, once an ally now her most dire enemy -had got her where he wanted. Helplesness and desperation where no longer her tools to be used in her favor, Henry wanted her no more. He _loved_ Jane, and he wanted a new Renaissance, away from Anne and away from _anything_ that could remind him of her.

Even if it mean removing his once favorite child, Elizabeth Tudor as Princess and brand her a bastard as he had called Mary a bastard before. Thank God -he said to himself, that Mary was here no longer, for she would have to realize that although her spirits here as abroad were in ecstasy to see the main orchestrator of her mother's fall from grace die, it also meant another thing -that later if he wished, he could do inflict unto others the same pain if he wanted.

He was an easy man to manipulate by families and women, that is why never before in England there had been many men eager to get their daughter's in the King's bed, not for favors or earldoms, but for the King's offer of having their daughter's hand in marriage -the most greatest prize of all.

In a world of fantasy they could be anything they ever wanted, and they would discover the greatest temptation of all, harder to resist as the King's power escalated and his taste for women hardened his vision -ambition.  
Lust was the King's weapon to have a conquest on any Lady, yet Jane Seymour was different, like Anne she was playing under the same cards, but differently. She had virtue and although the King was an admirer of it, as he said that he was fooled by Anne and Katherine when they first _lied_ to him that they came to him virgins, or in Katherine's words _"true maiden, without the touch of man"_. Jane had never been in any liaison, not one known before that would come back to haunt her -like it had been used on the trials against Katherine and soon with Anne.

Charles Brandon called her a Crowe, but now he felt nothing more than pitty to know that as he and others [under strict orders from the King] escorted her from Greenwich where she was arrested under charges of adultery -to- the White Tower through the Barbaric Gate where a warf was waiting for her.

She yelled to them "Please I beeseech you to yield to His Majesty's good graces and tell him of my plight ... I was once crowned Queen of England here you ought to know!"

In her madness many thought that there was no more greater punishment than being sentenced for life on the tower, than a quick death by the axe or sword.

Charles knew his friend would not let her die in flames, he had shared an animalistic passion with that woman, and although she was a painful reminder, and an irritating spine in his backbone that had weakened and challenged his manhood; he could still not let go of all the memories, passionate or not they had shared together in the past.

Master Kingston waiting on the other side led the Queen to her rooms. They were big and she was surprised when she saw them. Before the Constable turned to leave she said to him that her judge would be God and God alone, something that she expected she would remember on her trial when Cromwell and the others would question her.

One more day, one more chance -as she whispered to the King, so she could see the light and the sun's rays shining on her small child's forehead, her fiery temper with her red curls contrasting the making of a great Queen someday, one that would rule a better England than Henry could have ever imagined, and make all his dreams come true. She would be the living proof that his necessity for a son was fruitless, she very much doubted he would get one from the plain girl Seymour, even if he did; he would never compare to the cunningness and serpentine nature that made all Boleyns intelligent and smart, and above all cunning and caring for all of their young and children. A trait she knew she had _not_ obtained from Henry.

* * *

Thomas Moore was one of Cranmer's many headaches. He had discussed with Moore about talking to His Majesty first rather than going blind for revenge and immediately kill Boleyn. It was not the most logical -or- intelligent choice. To his luck he had convinced him, but only partly because Thomas Moore still was determined to cause great pain to the Boleyn Patriarch.

But at least he would go to the King, and maybe also acheive their goal to let the Queen out of the tower. Cranmer now was realistic, Thomas Moore had said that even if he did free Anne, she would not regain her status as Queen, only a divorce, maybe live if Henry still wanted an anullment, but he thought sadly that divorce was better next to nothing. He could never see the sweet true Princess of England disinherited, it was better His Lady -the still Queen of England, acknowledge [if she was given the chance] a divorce and accept whatever terms the King made.

Cecilia came from behind. She was like her father Thomas Moore, but only more silent and quiet. The little years after the incident had no doubt had changed her. But for the good, she was stronger as her faith was, but unlike her father -she was a woman of deep convictions, she never gave up on God and he suspected -he never gave up on her.

"Trouble with your wife?" She asked gently.

"No" He said earnestly to his best friend. "Your father."

She said nothing.

"I know you love him Cecilia, but he no longer loves God, he is a changed man. What if he saves Anne but he decides to loose himself deeper in the waters of hatred."

"Stop speaking in riddles Thomas."

"I don't, but if you wish Lady Heron, how about we live it at chance ... Remember I used to flip coins, I told you so [when I was a child], well _(laughter)_ lets do it again."

He reached for a coin and flipped it over. He said that if the coin was up the Cross he had marked since a child would show, if not then Cecilia wins and Thomas Moore would live in peace.  
She grunted as the coin showed her favor. Her head in dissaproval that he could put faith in such supersticions. "You can't base your life on luck Thomas ... It doesn't work that way."

"I make the game, but God makes the play work and the designer and creator, and he makes my destiny not chance. Yet it is fun sometimes even if bad in its nature for God, to imagine that we can leave things at chance."

She snickered "Don't turn into an old man obssesed with philosophy, that is what happened to my father Thomas and look how he turned out. Just don't ... you will look at yourself each day in the mirror wondering why if you do."

* * *

_A/N: As you see I did use the influence of the great scene of the Dark Knight for Cecilia and Thomas, and depending who is playing Cecilia well look at the cast you will see :P._

_They are not anything else like romantic figures, they are nothing else than friends if not best friends at much. That is all.  
_

r/r


	36. Body and Soul

_**A/N:**_

_HeY aS I promiSED Another chapter and one updated tomorrow_

_Thanks to AestheticNarcissist for her great reviews. Thanks girl! Read her new story again I recommend it, and visit us all the authors at the forums, is great and also great challenges for you._

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter#36: **_**Body and Soul**

"_The body is a prison for a soul" –_**The Fountain (2006)**

--

**(**_**1536**_**)**

**Tower of London.**

**Prisoner: **_**Anne Boleyn.**_

It was true, now there was no escape. Anne was bound to die, she knew it; she _felt_ it. But how could this ever happen?

When had it become a law that men could eat other men's souls –and women- for the sake of their vanity?

Anne Boleyn-Tudor was no fool, she well knew that many others in the past had killed their wives or divorced them, for failure to produce a male heir, under the fear that it could weaken the King's_ power, _but, what did Henry have to lose? –If he already had an heir, two if she took into account that one was still alive and out there, probably rejoicing in the moment they would cut out her head –or if she was guilty of sin in the King's eyes, burn alive like in her dreams.

Mary must be rejoicing –her mind whispered, and be in some far-away place, Spain or the Netherlands; screaming of joy like a vulture waiting to tare through a poor dead woman's flesh.

Anne never considered herself worth of pity, in fact, she hated pity! Pity was for her enemies, for those she was sorry off that they could not be different, or doomed.

Pity was for the weak and for the sinners, for those condemned forever in Eternal damnation.

Not for her, not for Anne Boleyn-Tudor. She refused pity from anyone, yet her inner self told her that maybe there would be many sympathizers at last in her cause, and those who had repudiated her –would finally watch and see, understand that she did what no other would have done if they would've been in her place.

What was she to do? She had spoken to Cranmer, and he said they were already making preparations for the feast, announcing the King's betrothal. His _first_ to Jane Seymour, who was now to take the position of wife and Consort of Henry, but unlike her, he would not turn her into Queen until he was sure it was his male heir –and Prince, she carried on her belly.

Elizabeth was to be named a bastard, now it was only a matter of time before the clock started ticking, and hit the end game, she lost … she was dead already, all they needed was the sword that Master Kingston had said the King was amiable enough to hire a good Swordsman to end her sorrow.  
She was fond, somewhat, of Master Kingston, he had been a man who at first was cold and indifferent to her as she imagined he was to any prisoner, but later he became close, keeping watch that everything would be prepared well enough at her orders for her death.

He had said to some of his colleagues, -unbeknownst to her- that he had never met a truly more Valiant and fearless Lady at the face of death. Many men and women –he said, had passed through these gates, the gates he was Master and Protector of, yet none had displayed more courage and will to die, to face death without fear –but acceptance- yearning in prayer, and in her devout faith to the Lord, wishing it could be under a huge crowd and all to see that death was only temporarily, nothing to fear about.

* * *

**Greenwich**

**King's Apartments:**

Henry was yearning the moment where his "marriage" to Anne Boleyn would be declared null and void, as the previous one who also involved a woman he had loved so much, but lied to him and hurt him what was worse, in his gut when she refused to accept his proposals of bringing her a better life.

Now with _her_ –it would not be the same. He was not willing to make deals now, it had cost him dearly in the past, and the last thing he wanted was to be looked upon like a fool. He would rather see that instead of a lamb or a Sheppard, they would see a Lion in Henry, one whose roar could take every opponent, even the woman he had fought for arduously for seven long years to bed her.

"Come in" He called as he heard a knock from his Outer Chamber.

He came in dressed, in his finest clothing to see who was at the door. To his nuisance, it was the _Lady_ Ambassador [a name she had earned by all her peers at the English Court, after seeing how ruthless she could be with the members of Parliament] Contreras, who came with the Ambassador Chapuys, who was no happier to be at her side, and vice-versa.

"Your Grace … and Lady" He would address the recent addition of Spain to English shores with a title, for all he knew she was just another thorn in his back wanting to haunt him.

He vowed never to let himself get tricked by another woman, even in Politics.

"What do you come here to discuss Ambassador?"

Chapuys stepped forward, knowing who the King was addressing. But Contreras got –like before- a step ahead of him, "Your Majesty, it is in our Countries best interest that Your Grace is satisfied. For the sake of our past relation the Emperor wishes to have another chance in establishing again the past negotiations between the Peace of Two Great Monarchs, as was done before in the battle against France."

Henry at the mention of France grew irritated. Chapuys in the back of his mind, only wished he could smile in the face of Contreras while she would be nailed for her arrogance and plain speaking ways. He had nothing against women, unlike other men. Chapuys never thought it wrong for a woman to rule, but he served Spain yet his views did not conflicted with his politics in his Country, most of the times; but he did wish sometimes that like Moore had been in the past, he would see a better world, one where a more just King would not care that his first child and Legitimate heir was a woman, so she could inherit the throne as it should have been her right of any firstborn, male or not to inherit.

Yet, alas those were thoughts not to be spoken for this age and times. He would rather shut his tongue and let the men and women squabble with themselves. It was after all, some relief to know that Her Grace, the Princess Mary was safe and sound and away from all _this_. He had grown to really love that child like it was his own, even though he never had children before, but Mary had warmed up his heart, something no other man or woman (except perhaps the Queen –Katherine of Aragon) had done this effect on him before.

He was pulled from those thoughts as he saw Contreras answer, once again managing to bring another headache to Chapuys. He swore one more day with that infernal, close minded fool dog … he would murder himself after he stabbed her.

"You defy me with word games my Lady?" The King said amused, but angry at the same time that this woman dared to defy the King and sole sovereign of England and the Church.

"I do not defy a King Your Majesty, I am merely saying what I know is what Your Grace wants to hear. For the sake of both I do not plead but let myself be heard King of Kings … you are Immortal you said once to my fellow Ambassador, and so you have become, yet if you plan to marry Jane Seymour then why not let us cut formalities now! –And speak with truth that it seems Chapuys here was not able to do" Chapuys looked at the woman coldly as she was staring deep in his eyes.

Henry would not stand this! The King of England would not stand this, it was just too much. He invited them unto his home, offered them food and _**very**_ nice shelter, and now this was how they repaid him? He guessed it was just a Spanish trait, for once he thought that Anne was right when all Spaniards should sink at the bottom of the sea … _**all of them**__!_

With one swish of his robes, he turned to leave, but Lady Contreras loud voice stopped him. "Do not leave a commoner my Lord, I beseech you as the low filth from where I come from to speak, so let me speak as it is a request and not a command like Chapuys let yourself be assumed many times. I come for peace, I give out peace."

No commands, no insinuations, this Ambassador was very smart and Henry felt that he had met someone who could par with him, and he would never shut up this woman like he had done with countless men, Ambassadors from his own Council times before.

Contreras smiled, but it disappeared when Henry came back walking in her direction.

"What does the Emperor humbly requests?"

"It is you Sire, You the Great of all Kings." She spoke soundly, with formality yet unlike Chapuys, without cuddle, steam or licking his boots, it was cold short but with great diplomacy and some mix of affection that was a mask to hide away her true interests.

It was no doubt that this woman's heart held more secrets than any other of his wives, and he intended to find out someday what those secrets were. For now he and the two Ambassadors talked, while Contreras taking control of the Political floor, made an agreement with Henry that on the word of her Emperor, he would never invade England, just as long as he would secure the More from being invaded with Boleyn supporters, which Contreras told the King –thanks to Cromwell and others, that so far they had counted many.

Even if the Infanta (she avoided using terms like Princess Dowager or Queen) of Spain had pledge to the Oath and said sympathetic opinions to both religions, it was only from a point of view those who wanted to hurt her, that they would see this as double crossing or fake, and resort to many ways of ending what they called her influence against their Queen –Boleyn.

Henry assured that he would see that she, the woman who had bewitched him and lied to him as much as one before her would never use her witchcraft to inflict damage on innocents.

--

_Hours later …_

_--_

They left and Henry told his Guards if they could be outside for a few minutes, that he needed a time alone.

It was a battle of what and what **not** to do inside of Henry's mind. Recently –he hadn't told anyone, except Charles- he had received letters, information that the answer to his old mentor's murder was not in Katherine or Fisher, but rather in Hever. The old Residence of the Boleyns. So one day prior to sending order to arrest his _wife_ and her father, as well as lovers, he rode to Kent and when he, Charles and others stormed through Hever Castle, they found on one of the many chests of the Boleyns; not only paintings and old pieces of inheritance, some old from when the family was still merchant, and some new, granted with new favors as the family rose up to Power –thanks to Anne, he thought bitterly, her name being the thorn again in his spine-, a small stack of papers.

Mainly dates, ledgers with numbers or so. Cromwell who had been close wished not to speak the truth to His Majesty, but what was in the Ledger belonged to the recently deceased –George Boleyn. The former Queen's brother, in it he said that on the night not so long ago, barely a year had passed and he still could not sleep at night when besides his _blessing_ [as he called her] in Margaret's womb kept him worried sick that she might be the mother's tool of vengeance against what happened to her family. The other worry was that his father's sins had come back to haunt him, countless nights he said he dreamt –according to the account of his father and uncle- of how the wheels pushed through the babe of Sir Thomas' eldest daughter, her body crumbling and squashed by her aunt's body and her step-grandmother's.

The more Henry heard, and the more he found of evidence, interviewing all of the members there, not by torture but by pain of death and those sort of threats they talked, he found that all this time he was the sole responsible for his mentor's death!

Thomas had died because of him, he had said he would never again speak against the _'Matter'_ of his marriage to Anne and dissolving Katherine's, he in addition said after his friend turned to leave that he would hold him to that promise.

Cold words to say, but how could he have known what he was marrying. He was right when he told Anne that she and all her family, even that brat who had Moore's blood running through her veins, were foul and cruel, she was never he had said to her, what she appeared or pretended to be. She lied to him, injured him and betrayed him, and that was a serious offense for what she must pray and also for her father's crimes.

A knock from the door woke him up from his thoughts.

"I said I did not wish to be disturbed!" He declared.

He walked towards his bed. Another knock.

"I said I **do not want to be disturbed! Can't you heart that or are you deaf?**"

Another knock.

He threw his glass of wine in rage, and growled.

Opening the door, "How dare you, you ass-" he stopped almost dead as he saw the face of his old friend and mentor staring back at him with cold eyes.

* * *

_**A/N:**_ I think you know why I put the quote there, in a way they all think themselves ad dead men, and Thomas Moore thinks himself as dead without a soul, chapuys if you read between the lines relates back to the soul, he loves katherine and some philosphers considered that this was what made us human what gave us the esscence, who some said was our soul.

As some philosophies, it could only be released upon death, and so now this phrase comes more into effect with Anne Boleyn who does no longer fear death, as her spirt or soul will rise and she believes that Elizabeth will be safe. Now those of you who are now betting the end will be like TBPII mmm? Well It will be different Enjoy shocker ahead too


	37. Absolution and Truth

_**A/N:**_

_Well guys I hope you enjoy it and the song I added here as you see is Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa, "Alex's Traveling Song" from Will., and one last chapter or two which will be short the middle or last one, so read guys, because the last one is one day away._

_See ya.  
I will try to update the others, snow white and cuckoos as soon as I can: D_

_Btw … to my friends, Reganx, AestheticNarcissist, BoleynGirl13, LadyJa999x and ladyredvelvet and lemondropseverus, thank you so much girls for everything! Also from Kitty Benet don't forget to read her stories Lady Mary and Regan's challenge she took Changing History, good ones too, check them out and No Greater treasure, newcomer won't disappoint us._

_Don't forget: to __R/R…  
~Carolina_

* * *

_**Chapter #37**_**: ****"Absolution and the Truth"**

"_This is a long tough road we have to travel.__ The men that can do things are going to be sought out just as surely as the sun rises in the morning." _–Dwight D. Eisenhower, in Letter to Vernon E. Prichard (27th August, 1947)

--

It was cold today. Nothing was moving outside despite that it was summer time and the roses were blooming.

"_I've been around the world in the pouring rain,_

_Feeling out of place, I am feeling strange_

_Take me to a place where they know my name … where _**everyone**_ knows my name …_

The sun casts its rays among those who God favored. The lucky ones, who resided in Palaces, enjoyed very much of the riches and opulence that their luck brought with them. The others however; were the most unfortunate. Cloistered and deprived of what the rich took for granted, hidden in obscurity under dark shadows of their prison cells or dead monasteries. Many of them were left to beg for mercy, others to betray their religion, while those who refused to sell their souls for silver and gold the ultimate price they paid for defying their King, was dead.

How we die was something Thomas knew well was never within our reach. Most of the time, it was decided for us. But how we face that end, how we see to it that death does not laugh in our faces and it is **us** instead that laughs at death, can be done.  
It is only a matter of time really before we encourage our brains to deprive our vital organ of its emotions, and feel only anger.

Henry who looked at his friend in shock and surprise could not help but admire at how such a man could be kept in well shape or form in all these little time, that for Thomas he no doubt thought the years must have been torture, being away from what he truly loved; the Church, Family and his grandchildren –the only family he had left in the world.

At the thought of children, Henry thought back to his own, how he himself had neglected one child above all by putting another who might very well not be his own. Henry could not stop thinking about the little Elizabeth, how he loved her and declared her the true ruby above all things, and now this! She might not very well be his, and Thomas knew exactly what this type of thinking could spell to Anne and Katherine in the end.

Thomas thought it curious that Henry was marrying somebody who declared herself a _'loyalist' _of Katherine of Aragon. When last time he remembered … oh yeah that was right! Katherine practically nearly agreed to nullify the marriage with Henry so she could throw herself at Thomas, and now the poor woman was having second thoughts. _'How sweet'_ –Thomas thought it bitterly.

A woman he had loved so much, and just now he realized how much he had been there for her truly, even more than his wife when he shared Alice's bed, in the past.

And now _the woman he loved_ was waiting for another child of his, and a child that he saw Katherine not being alright with. He knew Katherine would love the child unconditionally, as she loved Mary and John. But, her heart ached for Mary's forgiveness and acceptance, and to get _that_ she needed to sacrifice Thomas and all her dreams of happiness with him.

Thomas out of respect for her and because he had once held Mary in his arms when he would play with her as a child, would fight dearly for them, even if he was about to reveal to Henry that he was married and father of the child of his past wife.

"_Check it, check it out,_

_I am 'bout to do my thing_

_King of the floor,  
King of the swing …"_

He did not waste time, he told Harry everything.

After a long pause Henry spoke up. -Showing barely any emotion or signs of surprise in his features.

"So," he said "you married _Katherine_" The last word that came from his mouth was greeted with a mix of venom and animosity. Thomas figured his pride was still hurt that he could have divorced a fine and beautiful woman he considered _old_ for a woman years younger for the promise of a son. A son who in the end was still absent in the Royal Nursery.

Thomas nodded to Henry's allegations as he continued. He had no point in debating, Henry needed to hear what Henry needed to hear, no more no less.

Henry nodded after Thomas for a short while interrupted him lightly to attest that Katherine was in no way part in his death, nor she is to be judged and her daughter to be bastardized.

Something Henry did not take too lightly, but because Thomas Moore was back from the ashes again, like a Phoenix he respected him and his decisions, no matter how foolish Henry thought they were.

"_Play a little beat;  
I'll be a dancing machine_

_Play a little gym,  
I'll come alive …_

_Alive … Alive!"_

"I thank you Thomas for being honest with me" Thomas stayed silent. Henry continued, "You were … _**have**__ always_ been a true friend. I should've said that before."

"I have no quarrels with anyone Henry, just Boleyn" Thomas stated

"Boleyn is going to die either way Thomas."

"_They've got jungle fever,_

_Show 'em some love …_

_Love"_

Thomas scoffed. -An act that surprised Henry as he saw his best friend being transformed into some_thing _else entirely.

The old Thomas was long gone, and he made it clear by what he had to say to the King of England.

"No!" Thomas interrupted him, surprising Henry at seeing his friend sudden turn of hatred. "He will die by my hand Henry and no other hand. Your Majesty."

"Bowing deeply cannot get you a permit to kill him. Do. You. Understand? He is in **my **custody if you still know what that means … old friend.  
Better pick up your children for I guarantee you, it will be a messy block that will be stained by that man and his wench of a daughter, at least tell your _wife _that now she can feel happy again, I am killing her aren't I?"

"_This is my home … this is my home_

_King of the Throne ..._

Thomas shook his head and for the first time, showed the emotion of remorse to Henry's face. "No Henry she will not. And I can tell you that if you kill Anne or behead her –whichever term suits you best, I will see that her daughter in Court is given the title of Marques or that you at least recognize her as _yours_. Look at her Henry! You mean to tell me that the King of England is unable to keep his own word and spit out centuries of peace, and wretched battles all for England! After all Your Majesty she as **all** we are merely Your Majesty's humble serfs!"

Thomas stung deep in Henry's heart. Like fifteen years ago, almost fifteen years or was it just fourteen? Henry could not remember, it seemed so far away; Thomas had stung deep in Henry's heart when he refused the peace of the French (that he ultimately squandered in a bad decision in allying himself with the Emperor), minutes later he apologized mildly for his actions –as well did Francis- and on the next day, signed the Treaty for Universal and Perpetual Peace.

His mentor had taught him another valuable lesson now: that he was no longer the man he used to be, people **changed** and whether for good or for worse, you had to deal with it no matter how.  
For this round Thomas had won, Henry did not want to discuss with his mentor that he still had one card under his sleeve.

Let go of Anne easily? How could he, the woman he bewitched him and made him deny his beautiful old pearl Mary, whom he still was bewitched to curse her for leaving him and her Home Country! But then again, what if Thomas decided to take Anne's case and everybody would know then that he was alive. It could be a double edge sword for Henry, one to use against the Boleyn woman who had previously disguised herself as Katherine –as his wife, and further condemn her; but, if it did not turn out the way the King wanted, he –meaning Thomas- and other nobles sympathetic to their Queen Anne (among them he had no doubt was Archbishop Cranmer) would round up with enough support, maybe even revolt for her.

Yet they would not win, there were more Catholics against Henry than in favor of Anne, and would soon want to see her die, yet the woman was a good artist and charmer, she could very well round up sympathy and make Henry wind up as the villain of this story.  
Like Katherine she was another thorn up his spine, and one that did not have the political allies or powerful "friends" abroad like his previous "Wife" had. Yet she was still a thorn, and all he wanted now was to get rid of her, kill her and marry off his promise for the future. Beautiful and magnanimous Jane Seymour, a true woman of passive nature, charm and beauty like in ancient tales of fairy Maidens in search of their Prince to come to their rescue.

They did not strut or show dominance over men, defy them and make them look as the ridicule of their Country, they did not even have grand political connections abroad or on the Throne their husband rule to challenge him, they were just their lovers, wives and women willing to give out their hearts, minds, bodies and souls for their lover.

Why could he not have spotted a woman like that before he decided to marry two women who had been so far now the cause for disruption, turbulence and uprising in His Kingdom?

Thomas knew what His Majesty was thinking, but he didn't comfort Henry.

"You can kill Anne, bastardize Elizabeth or deny her … as you say. But Harry" Henry turned surprise to his mentor at the usage of his old name when he was boy tutored by his Master (Thomas Moore). "… while you think you can escape me, you can't. Not even I can escape myself, I beg you for the first time for her, to see through her, see through her Harry and you will see a woman drunk in madness who can hurt you no longer. Divorce her and just like I will say later about Katherine, in good faith –say that you will grant her something."

"What?" Henry said, a little bit enraged and annoyed. But Thomas continuous speech ignoring his former pupil sparked a true interest in Henry. He could make that proposal, after all the witch would never take it, the woman was cunning and a trickster, hungry to make everybody see that she was a victim and clear their minds that she had every intention in the past to kill Mary –his daughter- and Katherine if given the chance. But say she accepted –Henry whispered to himself, and unknown that he had said it to himself a little louder than he would have intended, Thomas heard and went on further to please but convince the King.

"So I will be rid of her? And she will accept?" He said, so sure of himself that in a way even though he was urging everybody at Court to call Elizabeth "Lady Elizabeth", even Lady Bryant her former Governess had done so and had even threatened to slap the girl if she refused to leave Hatfield as commanded by her father the King. He had been distraught, sure; but it did not seem a matter of importance at the time.

Now Thomas had once again managed to strike a point, and like before in Calais he wanted to throw away all his ornaments and things to have it all. He was willing to risk his soul and easily Anne's and her family to have it all. To have control and power of the land and finally … Jane –Guinevere, him to be her loyal Lancelot, but he could never have that if "Morgan Le Fay" and "Morgause" were still alive.

He did make a good point; he could throw away everything, but what if Anne accepted? What could he give her? "Give her everything Henry" His conscience whispered, he said no. Thomas said yes, finally he said no again, but his old conscience was persistent and told him to give her nothing, just give her one mansion in Essex, York Place, and two other mansions, the latter were of minor importance and were hardly ever used, in fact they could very well be compared as next to the Moore, the most Austere Mansion to have in England.

Henry agreed but yet his mind formed secret plans that Anne would never agree to the deal.

Thomas had seen his friend's face agree to the terms, yet his mind Thomas could read very well was another matter. After four days through spits and nearly being killed … again, by the mob of Courtiers that shot Thomas dirty glances and wished he would have died, (they-that is the "Reformers"- thought that he was here to punish Anne and to have Katherine's bastard son along with the old Catholic Queen they now dubbed "whore" on the throne, and also her "bastard" daughter". Thomas well avoided these rumors, he knew them not to be true, but nonetheless even if he succeeded to have Anne free and her daughter restored as Princess or at least Duchess of York, he would have to watch out for all these people to not hurt his family and the babe his wife carried in her womb) but to the former Chancellor of his former pupil, the only thing that mattered was successfully completing his mission.

He went to Anne's cell telling Master Kingston, who with good reason had distrust in leaving a former Conservative who was well known for having burned four innocent men at the stake for their beliefs, yet something in his eyes assured Kingston that he was not to be feared. Maybe –Kingston thought, it was true what they say and Moore had changed, but yet something in Kingston like the rest of them thought that it was worse to have a man devoid of any faith, intolerance, soul or beliefs in a greater being or beings, than a Conservative keen on burning.

At least when there were burning the people believed in something, as horrible as it may have sounded –they [the people] had fear within themselves and obeyed Authority better than when they were devoid and had nothing left to loose. That was what Kingston feared when all men would resort to Atheism and become empty voids. May God –he prayed- never let that happen…?

* * *

**_1536,_**

**Anne Boleyn's Quarters:**

Thomas Moore entered the quarters of Anne Boleyn. It was a prison cell and Moore knew it all well, he had never been in a prison such like this; but his own had been much worse, in terms of freedom –she would gain it, he would never.

He was still trapped.

"What do you want? I don't want pity."

"I am not here to offer pity Anne, I offer you the proposal of the King."

"I have heard … I will not make my daughter a Bastard!"

Thomas let out a sigh. Anne was not going to be easily convinced so he might as well let himself in defense mode. "Fine Anne!" He said enraged. "You want your way fine! The King will not make your daughter a bastard, but if you die she will and your death will be useless, don't make yourself the martyr, you, I, and Katherine are nothing more than tools from our fathers …. Yes I know very well what it feels to be used, bargained and being spit at by your own family –the same thing happened to me when my mother was beat by my father because she was suspected to be a witch!"

"Impossible." Anne scoffed, knowing full well that the once "great" Sir Thomas Moore would never have a family such like that. He was show off as the ideal man with the ideal family.

But Thomas proved her contrary as he went detail by detail, how his perfect father nearly killed his mother and how years of devotion to God, repressed all that. By the end of his talk to Anne, knocking some sense finally into her, Anne was surprised that prior to his transformation and the devastation to his family caused by her own, he was very much abused and used just like she.

She found it difficult yet that she could "Betray" Elizabeth, as she said it was to Sir Thomas. If she was to agree to the terms of Henry, what was to say he was not planning to downgrade Elizabeth? If he did not, a daughter of Jane would take precedence, even when she was not supposed to?  
Henry would make sure Elizabeth would never inherit the throne, and Anne, would she let her daughter be relegated to a simple Duchess of York, even after the offspring that wench had with **her** husband?

No.

She could not.

Thomas left her no choice, he argued if she died, the situation would be worse and her offspring would be bastard. Anne was moved later how angrily, but almost fanatically Thomas pleaded through her masked by the necessity of saving also his grandchild.  
Suddenly Anne's mind turned to Annie. "_Promise me Anne that you will protect her … If __**anything**__ were to happen to me, Annie must be safe, at all costs along with your child. Tell her I loved her … even if I loved another of my own sex who I cannot love … but that her mother by blood may not be with her, but I will be always and so will you."_ George had made it clear he had _not much time_; he knew he would die but he left instructions for Anne to take care of his tot, his only reason at that time where he came to care for someone so deeply, that when she heard the painful account of how Thomas killed George, he refused to tell Sir Thomas about his child. Even in death, he wanted Annie to be with no one other than with Anne for her own protection.

Anne wanted to protect Elizabeth, but what she did not tell Sir Thomas was that she was afraid that should she live; Thomas would take Annie away from her. She could never let that happen, but her most important factor was Elizabeth. She died; Elizabeth was ruined, could she deny that much?  
Besides, what did Thomas said about her properties … would she keep them?

"You will be named Duchess of Pembroke." He stated.

Anne's eyes sparkled, dumb folded. "What? Me? …Duchess (Not Queen)?" She slowly whispered, the words seeming so impossible that she had a hard time swallowing the facts of separation under these terms.  
She would be Duchess … Duchess of Pembroke, and be allowed to maintain York Place, Essex, one of her most important manners, and if her father … her father –she thought with sadness and bitterness- would never be judged, he would kiss her feet again.

"What about Annie? You swear to me right now that you will not lay a hand on her, that you will not touch her because I have the power to crush you as Duchess. Do you understand?" She threatened.

Thomas did send any threat back, unlike others he showed no fear, but pure coldness, enough to scare Anne and leave her quiet to comply to the King's will. He was offering her a chance, and whether she spit back at him, he could care less. He could take Elizabeth and [the girl could be] Duchess of York, and she as Duchess of Pembroke would be an awfully rich woman, even more powerful than before.  
Of course it was difficult for Anne, when her daughter had been before the Princess of Wales and invested as His Majesty's true daughter, who sacrificed a great deal, even men and blood for his daughter and for her. Now all of this was lost … partially.

He only had to wait if Anne would accept the deal or not.

After he walked out from her cell; that was it. Deal done or not, Anne now only had seconds before the guard closed the door behind him and then all deals were off the table and she looses her head.

"Stop! I say stop!" Anne pleaded desperately to the Guards, who let the door open again for Sir Thomas to enter and face the former Queen. Anne knelt with cold eyes that met brown cold as well. She spoke clearly, "I accept His Majesty's deal, I am astounded of how _merciful_ he is, but my daughter must still be made Heir, I know she will be Duchess of York, I want her … do you understand Sir Thomas? –to be with me."

"Please" She finished.  
Thomas nodded and lifted her up, face to face as they were looking to other's eyes to make sure there was no deception, she concluded that Sir Thomas was a man of his word, but because of this she was both pleased and afraid. She knew that her daughter would not be made bastard, and that she will be Duchess, but as for Jane Seymour. She would still be Queen, and what was worse, Anne would be humiliated.

Henry would not let her go unpunished that easily. He would make an example of her, parade her as Duchess, granted that … but, nonetheless; have her face shown in Court to look at in disgrace, but all of this she would do for her daughter.  
And she would have to look as Jane Seymour would take the Crown and bear a son or daughter who would take Elizabeth's place in Henry's heart, something that would enrage her more than when that wench Mary was here."I will tell the King… You made the right choice, even if you don't think so My Lady."

_"This is my home … this is my home_

_This is my home …_

A week later, unknown to Anne that Henry had already proposed in secret, and was ready to be married to Jane in three days time, the Constable came in, with the first time with a smile for a prisoner, now former, and told her she was released.

"_See … I've been traveling,_

_been traveling forever,_

So she was released into the world again, and as the boat led her to ashore where the carriage was waiting for her to go to Hatfield. She looked at Elizabeth who jumped into her arms. When she asked about Lady Bryant, she said that Lady Bryant was afraid. Anne asked why, she said because she was afraid when she heard the news that 'mama' would be mad at the former Princess' [now Duchess of York, something Anne knew Elizabeth would be bothered by at first, but would take no time in getting used to she thought] Governess because she had slapped her two days ago from her release for refusing to pack her bags and be called 'Lady Elizabeth'.

"_but now that I've found a home -_

_seems like I'm in heaven …"_

Anne was furious, but she would let _others_ deal with Lady Bryant, the woman was a harsh and dedicated caretaker, but she was jealous of how she easily betrayed her daughter just because her mother's marriage could be non existent and she a bastard, now that she was still a royal, although downgraded to Duchess of York, she could have Lady Bryant be slapped by her hands. But she would never let that woman in charge of Elizabeth _again_ … never again, she was here to take Elizabeth with her, where she would better live off under her tutoring in the Country or in York Place, where her daughter had previously expressed was her favorite Palace of her father's besides Greenwich.

Now it would be theirs.

* * *

**(_1536_) August 23****rd****.**

**Greenwich Palace:**

**Thomas Boleyn, former Earl of Whilstshire and Ormonde,** got to Court disgraced. Now he was only Sir Thomas Boleyn, as if the King could be that blunt to punish _Sir Thomas Boleyn_ for his daughter's crimes and failure. He was only a tool, merely a pawn in her daughter's game of chess. And he would make it clear when he begged the King for absolution that he had _nothing_ to do in it.

'_Strange'_ –he thought. He found the Court Rooms nearly deserted. Not one soul was in the Castle. Suddenly his senses alert played out the worst of what the King was going to share with him.

He thought to that simpleton's daughter –Jane Seymour, who was no prettier than his daughter Anne, but that was old story. He heard that Anne was free and now Duchess! Ha! It seems the girl never ceased to impress him. But what would that mean, even now Elizabeth would still be lower in status to the children that Jane Seymour would bear to His Majesty.

How he hated that a simpleton's, granted a simpleton who descended from much Royal blood through her mother's lineage, like Anne's, could have caught the King's eye in her web of lies. He did not doubt the girl was a virgin, seeing her, was seeing a meek and inexperienced girl, naïve but unlike Mary –his disgraced daughter- she had a sort of cunning and ambitious spirit, something _else_ that made this young girl special, almost like Anne, but playing the entire opposite, even physically, of her. A sudden change from his Majesty's past preferences. It seems that finally he wanted to have a quiet and meek wife, like other Kings, and he got one. But one who had to be in the way of Anne and **his** plans.

It was his Majesty's plan then, to further humiliate the Boleyn Clan and make him bow before the soon to be Queen, who was to become his wife tomorrow morning. Like Anne, Henry would drag them, even in life, through the mud as they had done before, but they were of strong lineage too, they would not let themselves be intimidated even by the King, or by a simple want-to-be Queen.

For her it would not be easy, at least it was the only poor consolation he could give himself that the idiot would have to face harder pains and pressures as she would be under strict orders, stricter in Regime than Anne, to have a Prince in the Tudor Nursery … soon.

He entered one of the King's rooms … empty too.

He did not call for His Majesty until he saw no one present, but the answer he got instead was from a voice he never thought he would hear again.

"Moore" He said somberly.

Turning back, he saw Thomas Moore, with Anne, Elizabeth, Annie, and the rest of her wards –including the boy Anthony Roper.

He was not alone; the King was there, behind Sir Thomas Boleyn. He knew that Moore had survived, he had gotten notice of it, before his release, but the Boleyn Patriarch seriously thought that the King paid no heed since the King had made it clear that Boleyn was released.

What a fool, for the first time Boleyn cursed himself for making himself look like such a fool!

"You know Sir Thomas; I really thought that you were smarter than this."

The King said from behind him. He would not get out of this alive, several guards, a number of about ten came, like when they first did for his daughter's failure, who now stood with cold eyes, yet with regret at the poor sight of her father, about to be taken away again for murder, slaughter and other worse crimes.

He did not beg though, he stood tall, and as Thomas Moore was about to grab Mary, his oldest granddaughter to leave, Thomas Boleyn did something quick and unexpected that surprised the entire room; he got hold of one of the guard's pistols and with great speed he took Annie's hair and pulled the small girl to his waist.

"Stand aside men!" The King called.

Thomas stood shocked. Boleyn had his youngest grandchild in his hands, all the members of the room were in equal shock, but especially Anne, who as of yesterday –not unknown to her father- was made Duchess of Pembroke, a higher Status that placed her amongst the most riches and perhaps more powerful and influential women in all England, next to the King's Consort when she would be crowned.

"Let her go Papa!"

Father Boleyn smirked. He had done so much for this bastard as for his daughter; he would not let them go easily. He knew he was doomed, but desperately like any man about to be quartered or trampled over by some other horrible death and shame, he was playing his last card, however useless it was. Thomas Moore would just murder him, ready to do so if he harmed on hair of his family.

"How can I? You really think I can so easily, you cost me everything! I gave you everything Anne, and to this bastard, this stupid bastard Annie. I raised her as my heir, even His Majesty here made everything to yours and George's whim, so she could be the Boleyn Heir, and you made it sure that I agreed she would get nearly a great deal if I was to die. My Inheritance to her, and I agreed. So she could not be a bastard and because George could not get one bastard or true legitimate heirs because of his affairs with Mark Smeaton! I pulled this girl into my family, even on dances I took her in my arms. Now you expect me to go quietly? No …"

Anne was desperate now, and Elizabeth who was equally in panic to see her cousin, who was in all truth her sister, being so close to death, she yelled at her 'papa' to do something. But the King was equally frozen in shock, part of him could care less what happened to this wretched girl and order his guards to shoot Boleyn, but if he did, Boleyn who had the musket pointed to the girl's head –could easily fire in his last attempt for retribution, and the little girl dies. The other part of himself did not want that -she was Sir Thomas Moore's daughter, and he wanted to make things fair with the man, even if the girl was of foul lineage and less dignified than Mary or Anthony Roper.

"Would you let your grandchild, even if she was mine as well raised as my own and now legitimate Heir to Boleyn, be killed. Did you hear how your daughter died? … Ah I see you have heard, well I think its time you know how your son died!"

Thomas nearly leaped forward, but Anne grabbed him as she dug her nails in his black tunic, the King's voice as Anne's force seemed non existent as he wanted to grab that piece of vermin and kill him with his bare hands. But one voice, one so similar to John's broke his train of thoughts _–"No father!" "Do not succumb to vengeance, do not please … for John and Katherine!"_ He thought later as he heard Thomas Boleyn give the horrible details of his first son's murder that it was all his imagination, but in reality John was always there for him. John Moore the Second could never allow his father to succumb lower into hatred, but he could not stop his old man from killing the man who murdered his soul and his son's.

" … He was running away, contrary from what you heard from Norfolk, I will be more merciful, and tell you the truth. He did not run away, but he did when he saw us, for his brother in law, Giles Heron and one of his youngest sister's offspring and his, he ran towards them. He was brave but foolish just like you. When they shot his wife Sir Thomas … I think you have guessed it (**laughter**), his wife was pregnant, from what I got from his lips –she was three months, he cried. Your son cried, but he was nonetheless brave and ran all the way and shielded his six year old niece and his brother in law Giles Heron to keep them safe. What a foolish boy you had Sir Thomas … I think that being with your new wench Katherine –the Princess Dowager, might be a good thing, your new son seems better and **more good** than that idiotic boy. Five shots got to his chest, but the boy still towered over Giles Heron who was near death, and his niece who died moments later when one bullet went through her heart. Your son died as a fool hero's death. I would have loved to see your head rotting on a spike, but it was your son instead when surprisingly he still had strength with him, he towered over one of my men, and killed two of the mercenaries, one luckily cut off his throat while the others butchered his neck. Now this girl will be on your conscience too."

He was about to pull the trigger, but like his dead son, Thomas saw with surprise, Moore moved with incredible speed and pulled his son's knife from inside his tunic and threw it at Boleyn. He dropped little Annie and she went running to her Aunt's arms. Boleyn was clutching his neck, gasping for breath, and then Thomas went to him and finally gave him death, cutting his mouth in one single swift.

The King stood there speechless, as he saw Thomas Moore pull the knife from the man's skin and hide it inside his tunic. No doubt his friend was gone, and in his place, stood a man with no morals and no longer any faith to distinguish from good or bad.

"Sir Thomas …" Anne called, but he did not hear. He only wanted to go _home_.

* * *

**1536, August 23rd.**

**Kimbolton Castle,**

Katherine was waiting in her window, with her small son for him. She leaped from her seat and handed John to Elizabeth, while she went to open the door to her husband.

_"See, I've been traveling,  
been traveling forever …_

_but, now that I'm home, seems like I'm in heaven …"_

She was surprised to see him unharmed, or regretful, but she thought that is how it was.

Her husband was a strong man, and she couldn't be happier to have him finally by her side, safe and alive most importantly, it was what mattered.

He was not the man to longer show affection or tenderness as a form of his physical love for Henry's first Queen, but it was enough for her that he cared.

"Thomas …" She said. He embraced her, with no remorse or emotion, for a moment Katherine thought that he would leave again without saying goodbye to their son, John Moore.

But her worries were short lived as he pulled back and moments later, got his face closer to hers and kissed her. They stood there in a sweet kiss for some time, until John's cries for his 'papa' turned their attention to their only son.

"Papa!" John yelled, happy that he could see his father again; his friend John told him that he would see him again. John was right, Thomas was here, and he was here to stay.

Some ways Katherine did not question whether Thomas had agreed or not to attend the new _wife_ of Henry's marriage, nor did he say that day that he wanted Katherine and his son to attend for the whole Court to see. Katherine did not care when she saw her husband handing down to her a beautiful sky blue with gold trimmings, made a very skilled hand Katherine had no doubt, to her. Nor did she refuse as Thomas pulled John in a kiss to his cheek and affectionately –like he had done some time ago in the past to another child, older than he- touch his nearly raven hair. Like his father John was not one to be tricked easily, and he asked his 'papa' where they would be going and why, Thomas did not answer but smiled as he gave John a chocolate, something Katherine had previously told John he was not to take. He silenced the small boy from making a fuzz as he dressed him in dark clothing, but, his intentions were short lived as the boy hugged his father with such force, that Thomas was surprised and asked himself where the boy could posses such strength.

His thoughts turned back to the boy's mother, who winked back at him.

It was a very special day today, Henry would take a new bride, or so to say according to him, but thankfully Thomas thought not officially –the first bride that would end his 'bachelor days'.

It was funny how things turned out, Katherine was his wife, he was a man who hated God, respected everybody but his heart still at odds with whatever good he had left, had a son named John who was the light of his world, and the grandchildren, remnants of his old family were now with the woman that in another time or space in time, he no doubted would have told his suicide daughter she would have perished, and he would have died for his faith.

Irony was probably a better word to describe his situation.

* * *

**1536, August 23****rd****.**

**Royal Ceremony between Lady Jane Seymour and His Majesty Henry VIII:**

**4: OOpm.**

Among those of Royal Lineage or noble ancestry invited at the wedding, were the King's distant cousin of Plantagenet blood and ancestry, some of the Pope's emissaries who were not too well pleased that His Majesty was marrying somebody else, and still had not returned to his true 'bride'. The noble Katherine of Aragon, who they looked with pity, but equally with disappointment that a woman who had before proven that her sex was no match for man, now proved what they thought was always true –that men were superior to women, those foul and wretched creatures who were so easy like that wench and harlot Anne Boleyn –to love and intimidate to no end.

Peace was for the women, and even if Katherine still possessed her warrior spirit, she was a woman nonetheless, frail and a wench for lying with another man not her husband! The Pope was in frenzy, as well as her nephew. Seating behind them, and it seemed against at least one of their liking, was Chapuys –the Emperor's first Imperial Ambassador who was very close to death for being the suspected father of the Queen's Bastard- and then the second and now most important player, one who gave credit to her sex, First Imperial Ambassador Contreras.

The Lady was seductive in how she behaved and spoke, but of all the shameful women present today, she was the only to give credit to her race of God's mistakes.

"_Hey, ah Hey, ah"_

"_I am a work it,  
work it out,_

_Check it,  
check it out,_

_I am ok now …"_

Henry said a few words, declaring tender words of love and affections, the likes of which he had never spoken to Anne or Katherine. To Katherine he was a silly boy so in love and so dumbly devoted too, and her smile seemingly innocent hypnotized him, kept him from the truth that she was another home wrecker who wanted power and control him with the act of her innocence, then there was Anne. She was blunter but more foolish to keep her mouth shut, one of the few obstacles that kept Henry from being close to her bed by the end of their 'marriage'. She too never loved him, but the Crown that adorned him, more than the head or person that wore it. Jane was different, she did not want him, but unlike Anne or Katherine, especially Anne who played the 'maiden' who never was, hard to get; Jane truly did not want him. And often made him feel like she was forcing him, until he saw her falling in love with him little by little, but then she tried to keep her distance, because she was afraid she might hurt him. A true maiden, the first one he could be entirely sure was without a touch from man.

He would be a happy man to finally marry, but because Parliament urged him and he had to agree, he bestowed on his 'daughter' the title of Duchess of York, something he was not too happy, but his gut told him –being Henry- that he would annul that title if they –he and Jane- were ever to have a boy and especially a girl. He wanted a boy, but if after a boy, where his birth would ensure Elizabeth would still be Duchess, a girl would be a different story. Henry would see that his daughter would be next to nothing, like his other forgotten one –Mary, and be replaced with a girl that he was sure Jane would give him after his boy.

The girl seemed sweet and very fertile, often it reminded Henry of all the women where he was a boy, excluding Margaret Beaufort of course, his mother was a good example of sweetness and tenderness, so was Jane. Imagine a daughter from her! After a boy, a daughter from him and Jane was sure to take the prudence and fairness, as well as beauty and brains from mother and father respectively, and become a true pearl like his mother –Elizabeth of York, the past Queen of England before Jane.

Looking at Elizabeth, he saw confusion but understanding that turned into sadness and then regret mixed with hatred as the little child's looks (who was no longer Princess of Wales but Duchess of York, something she felt she had to _"congratulate"_ Jane for) turned in direction to his future wife, Jane Seymour.

Moments passed, and Jane's nervousness at the child's stared turned later into happiness as she and Henry were declared husband and wife. "You May Kiss the bride" Gave Henry full authority to kiss his wife, she kissed him in a way that even Katherine from afar felt hurt, as Jane did not kiss him with lust or want like his two previous did, or with desperation that reminded Katherine of her last days as a 'wife' to Henry.  
It was a kiss free of passion, lust or want; it was a need but a tender need and patient, the kind of love one would die for, but without harming others or condemning one self.

It made two women jealous, and the latter of them, Anne who was forced to watch and her daughter too as Henry said this was the happiest day of her life, made her force her mouth and eyes very hard from grabbing that wench's hair and screaming at her. She had to be calm, at least Elizabeth was still Heiress Presumptive, and unless that whore had a son, Elizabeth would be Queen, but if she had a son, Anne scoffed at the meek idea of a son from that wench's womb, He would be no better or win over Elizabeth's claim. Her daughter would outlive that child, and she would rule a better England than her!

Just let them be patient and have their Prince, it would still be worth nothing, next to nothing!

"_Hey, ah Hey, ah"_

"_I am a work it,  
work it out,_

The banquets were as all the others, noisy and full of life. They had a turkey, a recent meat brought from the "new world". To Anne and Elizabeth it tasted good, but to Katherine's son it tasted awful. John noticed that besides the Duchess of Pembroke and the Princess, now Duchess of York, were seated three people he seemed to have recognized for some of their features seemed close to his and his father.

He asked his father tugging his sleeve who were they.

"They …" He turned silent, not expecting that Anne would bring his three grandchildren **here**.

"Papa?"

"_Check it,  
check it out,_

_I am ok now …"_

"They are … my … my daughter's children."

John turned to him in puzzlement. Katherine looked at him uncertain if he should tell their son now of his past life.  
Thomas smiled and waved at Mary, who waved back, the girl he had agreed with Anne when he brought her back to the Duchess [barely 1 week ago] that she would remain in her care, and that he would keep his distance from Annie.

However painful it was.

Annie looked at Thomas with excitement, she knew this much that he was responsible for setting her '_Auntie_' free, and for that she was happy to see him seated near her family, but she was puzzled as to why that man kept looking at her with mixed feelings. Ever since she knew the truth about her mother, she had wished she would meet more of her other _surviving _family, but when she came to peace with herself she saw that her real family was closer to home. Anne was her auntie and _mommy_, even if she was not really her '_mama_', she had watched over Annie, and her father always loved her aunt, now Duchess of Pembroke.

She was disappointed at _"His Majesty"_ that he had downgraded her cousin and sister Elizabeth to the title of Duchess of York, but at least she thought peacefully, she was still Heiress Presumptive, at least until that bad woman would sire a boy with her auntie's former Husband.

Adults were weird, she and Elizabeth decided. She and her debated about why would they spent so much time debating God if it seemed they all worshipped God, why was it so important to them, didn't they care more about others? It was a puzzle to both girls, but a puzzle that Mary and Anthony were not about to explain. Both siblings kept looking at each other with cold stares; they too, had been victims of this war.

Anne and Thomas were at odds; from opposite sides of each table, but unlike an alternate time where they would have been truly in opposite sides of the table, now they sat at the same table, staring at each other with understanding, beginning what was sure to be a mutual friendship.

Anne never forgot those who helped her, even if it seemed she did, and Thomas; well Thomas never forgot those who were unjustly charged as criminals.  
Katherine said nothing of this new couple, her eyes were staring at Jane Seymour, a Lady she once thought she would favor and would have loved to see her at her side, but it was clear that as her mother had said all those years in Alhambra; friends are the ones that stab you harder in the back.

* * *

**_A/N:_** Hope you like it guys, yes the song was from Madagascar 2: Escape to Africa, from Will. I hope you like it, the "Traveling song" from Alex. And next chapter will probably be the last. The second Part will not be updated until April 1st.


	38. Before I looked

_**A/N:**_

_To celebrate V day for awareness to women and to all of us suffered for being discriminated to the point of suicide and hurt ... I offer you this piece and may you enjoy this chapter. If you ever see the vagina monologues advertised in town please go see it. To stop the violence against women thanks to eve ensloe and to all of us women and you who make possible._

_thanks  
~Carolina_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter #38: Before I looked.**_

"_What did my hands do before they held you?." –_**Sylvia Plath**

--

**(1536) August 25th.**

**Chelsea State.**

It had started out as a peaceful day in the old Stat of Moore. The King had been _"gracious"_ enough to return the State and add other properties to Moore, even though he refused, but the King was insistent as was the surprise that there were rumors circling in Court that Anne was to be made or already was in status, _'legal sister'_ to the King of England. Ironic really, that she had started out as the "scandal" and love affair of Henry VIII and now had turn into his 'legal sister', nothing more than an old past and old reminder, but forced to watch whenever she would be at Court, by Henry's eyes which were ensnared in Jane's sweet charm and manners.

There was no worse humiliation than for a 'Queen' who had been the owner of all that the King had, to see him waning so quickly in his affections to her, just because she lost him the son he so much wanted, and that he was sure he would get from her -because she promised [h reminded].

Anne lived happily in Somerset and was said she would move to York Place soon where Elizabeth would be waiting for her. The King had last seen his tot and "Duchess" since no longer than two days ago, when his new love Jane became his third wife.

Katherine had suffered watching Henry filled with love, yet she had Thomas while Anne was struggling with a child alone, but in great wealth and income after all those feritle lands were worth, including the property and the servants which had great deal of respect to the Duchess. Katherine sometimes missed those moments, when people would bow and in her imaginary world, when Thomas would not look, she would picture herself as Legal Sister in place of Anne, and having Mary at her side, hoping that in Henry's good graces Mary could still be Heiress Presumptive and not forced to run away in a strange Catholic Country where she knew almost nothing about.

It was a hard time for both, but Thomas assured her whenever he could or had the strenght to, that she would soon forget about the struggles as her child would forgive her quickly. Her child was not bad in nature, and resentful was not something proper in Mary, after all; the girl was said to be married, a scandal in England as Anne had once been in all Christendom. A well Duke of Barcelona, some said of the Netherlands or in Austria where Charles' father had come from. Wherever he was, Mary was said to become the happiest in all Christendom, even Protestants had mentioned that they had seen no more happier and merrier a former maid in waiting than Mary. They said that the sun had radiated in her womb and self the moment she said 'I do' to her husband.

The happiest day of her life, and yet her father so worried for his male heir, and her mother married to a man in secret because of her loneliness and desperation, were not there to give her away to her husband. It was something that pained her, but made her strong.

Katherine beheld the image of Mary as the next Isabella, yet one without prejudice and hatred for others different to her.  
Her son John broke her out of her bittersweet memories of her mother and the sadness of her missing daughter Mary The little boy was bright and never missing anything of both his parents; Katherine loved him to no end, but she wondered if she really deserved this happiness and if it wasn't this a dream where she would wake up and find herself tied up in a bed, at the mercy of her enemies?  
If this wasn't a dream; it was not bound to last, her life always kept turning around circles and when it stopped, it always stopped at the midcenter of tears and agony.

That was what it was meant to be for all the children of Isabella and Ferdinand. The Catholic Kings who created an Empire, their children were not meant for happiness, they had to experience the hardships and pay for the sins of their parents. It was how it was meant to be, of this Katherine was sure.

"Que mi cielo? Have you ..."  
"I have said my prayers."Her son interrupted her, exited but worried as his mother's features showed pain, that reflected clearly as she clutched her abdomen. "Mommy? ... "Mama!" She could barely hear her son's voice, the pain was so strong that she could barely even hear her own breathing.

She kept screaming until it was Thomas Moore's voice that brought her back into semi-councsiousness. She clutched his hand, begging for mercy, beggin to spare the child and help her through the birth.

Thomas knew she was imagining things, but they did not seem so unreal when he saw the blood coming from under her nightgown. Almost like Anne Boleyn when he heard she had lost the child, now he saw Katherine mutter in the same words "No, no! ... No! My child! Please ... God" She kept repeating in a hollow voice for God to come and save her delivering her child too early, but Thomas was aware no God would come to save her ... or them. They were alone.

A physician was called in for the next day on the 26th, where Katherine resided in bed and greeted him with a force smile. She hoped that he would tell her that all this was a horrible mistake, and that she had not lost the child, but the news of her condition was another blow to her wounded heart and pride. "Madam ..."

"No" She started saying, Thomas told her to calm down, holding his hand and moving his other through her black hair. Katherine was not comforted as she hear the words.  
" ... Infanta I am sorry gracious Lady ... but if you continue carrying the child, both of you could die." There was a hint of sorrow in Thomas' face as well, "The child could already be dead in the next day, and you not much later, I recommend that you take the only door open now and we bleed you, simple as that, the child will come out painless, and you will live ... with any luck you could still have children but they will probably hold a risk such like this Madam. I am truly sorry, I really am." as they heard these words they knew there was only one option available.

But Katherine could not take, she refused to have herself cut out from her child!

"Do it" Thomas said without emotion. Katherine turned to her husband shocked, she grasped violently his collarbone and brought him close to her face, in rage she whispered. "No Thomas. You cannot do this to me, this is my child. I have a right to decide what is in my body, you do not have a right to decide what is to happen to me or the child!"

She let go of Thomas, in an effort to intimidate him further she did not let go of her pleading eyes, which he turned away from them coldly, and walked over to the Doctor, giving him the authority to begin the procedure to kill the baby ... but save his wife.

Katherine cried as she was bled, the baby had come out from her vagina almost immediately as the procedure had began, a tiny blue form as a reminder of all her past miscarriages of Henry.

It was small and frail, unmoving and ... dead. It had been a girl, a little girl that she had abandoned to chance in exchange that she might live. Katherine did not forgive herself for not fighting against Thomas as they took her child away when it came from her womb. Thomas did not cry as his wife did, he was no longer a man of tears to be shred for the dead, it was the living he was worried about.

And so far looking at Katherine, he had proven himself antoher failure.

For a week as they mourned the loss of their child, Thomas Moore went into a small bedroom, where it had previously been the living quarters of his stepdaughter Alice; closing the door behind him, he cried. His long years of craving for revenge, justice had finally become reality, and yet he felt himself sad and paved in sorrow, never forgiving and forgetting his first family. He did not cry for the sake of his family, for the sake of his revenge, but watching the tiny blue form of his daughter he remembered his failure, and in her she saw all the horrors and pain he had brought unto his new family

* * *

**(1536)**

**York Place**

"Did you hear about the former Queen ... I mean _-she rephrased looking at her 'Auntie'_ Anne Boleyn_- _Princess Dowager -_Anne smiled_- she had it tough, miscarried about two months ago a child, the Physician said that it was the right choice."

"Nothing is the right choice Mary, that is something we all learn in life, may that be a lesson children ... none of us no matter how well intentioned we are, are never attached to any right reason, it is only the lesser of the evils we pick." Anne declared to her ward Mary Roper who along with her other wards and Royal child, the Duchess of York, nodded in agreement.

The Duchess smiled to them, and felt a little bit of pity for Katherine, the woman she had competed for too long. There was something in parallels in their lives, yet they had chose to walk opposite paths, but were now in the same predicament, even if they thought Anne was the one needed in charity, she sometimes thought that she had gotten too much out of the deal she made with Henry, and mainly Sir Thomas that convinced her. Katherine was away from her child, and while John she saw from last time, was a sweet and tender child, it seemed to Katherine it was not enough to keep her from forgetting Mary and craving for her forgivness.

She had heard that on the occassions where she had come to Court, forced to parade herself alone, unlike Anne who could take every one of her wards whenever she pleased [except at times Elizabeth, whom the King made sure would not be present too often or it might _upset his Queen, Jane Seymour_ -who Anne reminded herself in Irony, could have no title as Queen, as she was not yet Crowned]; the now Princess Dowager walked sometimes on par with her husband, but they had been distant and not close and with the same passion in their love sick eyes as before, something that did not went unnoticed by Henry's eyes.

Henry immediately saw his former wife's distancy from Thomas, and Jane as well as Anne feared that Henry might be taken a renewal interest in the Infanta, whom now posed a danger to Jane, and no longer to Anne. But Anne had grown intimate in friendship with the former Chancellor, Thomas Moore. And despite their difference in the past, they -in his new persona that had transformed him into a new man since the attack- had become colleagues and friends alike. She would hate to see how Katherine's ambition would resurface, not for Jane -that wench whom she would love to see displaced and thrown away- but for Moore. The man ahd done everything to please the former Queen, and it would only be fair that she as any good woman and wife would return her attentions to her husband. He was a fairly good man and she in return had to respond, for she had a marriage and a child with him, not something to be taken lightly away in turn for ambition.

* * *

**_December 1st_**

**Richmond:**

Katherine of Aragon, former Queen and Infanta, now Princess Dowager of Wales, was walking among the Court, finding the idle chatter too boring and monotone for her taste. She excused herself from the Duke and Duchess of Norfolk and walked away. She could no longer stand this hipocrisy, she was no fool to their implied pities and mocks for the loss of her child and marrying the King's former conscience as they whispered behind her.

She wanted to go home ... wherever it was.

At first she had come and her husband was there with her, now he was hardly here, and yet she foudn herself to rather spend her time in these rooms than at home with Thomas and her faithful friend -Elizabeth Darell. Her son missed her, but she couldn't bring him to Court, he was too young for these sort of things. He had yet to grow up and enjoy more of life, she wanted her son to be far awar from Politics and Intrigue as possible and to have a happy childhood. She was sure she could make it right this time.

She looked at the Queen, merely just a wife, reminding herself that she not yet a Queen; she had to give him a son first or else ... she would go easily as Henry's first two wives had been easily thrown away like ragged dolls.

Katheirne saw indifference and helplesness in the young woman's eyes as she looked at Katherine's radiant figure. She assumed her husband's attentions were shifting from her to Katherine. Jane could not be in any more horrible state; her husband might be leaving her, and not for any Mistress or Lover in her Court, but for a former wife of his, who was much older than Jane, and previously accused of infertility. If Jane could not give him a son soon, she would forever be in this woman's shadows. Despite the fact that Anne had said cruelly that Katherine was an old 'Mare', "Arthur's shagger" to be precise; Jane saw in the Princess Dowager a powerful, decent and very attractive woman for her age, with still more to give to her enemies ... and friends.

Thomas Moore's love and help had made her somehow keep her beauty, and she seemed young, reminding Jane of the stories her father would tell her as a little girl of the young and brave warrior Princess who single handely defeated the Scots in the blink of an eye, pushing them further from the English Border and making England a safe Country again.

Jane knew she could have competed with Anne in many ways with her sweet manners, and passivness ... but not with Katherine. The woman had great experience, and she was much more of a cat with more lives to spare that she could easily take Jane and make her forfeit in fear for _her life_.

Her husband who was in the seat next to her, took no notice about his present wife's feelings, he was too busy looking at Katherine. It was true that Anne's_ charm_ continued to make a sort of an allure to him and enchant him, but it was now Katherine.

She seemed not worried about Mary, but he knew she had to be, and not worried that he cared no longer for her. On the contrary, she had a son, and to prove her fertility, even miscarrying a child, she had not been told she would no longer have children, but there could_ be a possibility that she might_; Thomas was a lucky man -Henry decided.

Watching Katherine slightly open her over coat a bit, Henry saw the white porceilan skin that had once been the delight of his eyes and fingers, just remembering; it brought the memories of Henry's childhood and growing up as he desired Katherine, wishing she could be all his, and then throwing her away under _false pretenses _that she was unfertile, when she now proved herself to have life in her womb. Her smile and defiant looks made her even more radiant.

When he asked her to dance on other times, she had said not, and she was always without interest, even Henry who had said it was useless -she always turned around, and he found himself wanting her ... again.

_10 MONTHS LATER ..._

**October 16th.**

News that the long awaited Heir of England had been born, had been a blessing for all England, yet to some it had also been a dissapointment, even the majority of the people who cheered; their inner selves wished it had been another Queen previous to Jane, as many saw through her deception a creature who was willing to marry His Majesty so easily that she could have had Anne dead and her child turned into a bastard almost instantly, and top of it all -her flag that she had been loyal to Katherine did not convince anyone as the Princess Dowager still lived and she had mildly accepted many of the conditions for Henry's anulment. So what was this girl playing at? The throne, it was easy, she wanted it and craved it, perhaps even harder than what Anne had -some said.

Yet others, mainly neutral women who never dared to raise their voices, were sympathetic to poor Jane as they called her, she was a victim who had been called on by her family and King to be his wife, what would anybody of the women if in her position could do, but obey the King in fear he might do something to her, or worse, that her family would throw her away and cut her off from their 'hearts' and Family Name.

But for now, it did not matter for Jane. Who lay in bed, barely awake to hear the news that her son was to be Christened in the day following this one; she was weak even to smile as they brought her babe. Yet she could only see **him** from a distance, the next **Prince of Wales**. Her Prince of Wales, her son and yet she could never had the chance to hold him when he first came out from her womb, now she felt what the Lady Dowager Princess must have felt all those years married to her husband, Henry. So many dead babies, and just when she had given birth to a fairly healthy child, and to her blessing the child had been male, she was to be torn away from his small chubby fingers and toes quickly.

Jane knew that she wouldn't survive past tonight, that she would soon go to meet her maker and maybe be reunited with her mother once again, in utter bliss.

--

**October 30th**

Two weeks since Henry's Consort and Wife had perished, the King showed some sadness whenever he would speak to his Councilors or show his face in Court, yet not many, but s_ome_ noticed that it would almost be gone not when Anne would arrive, but when _her_ would come unexpectedly. Katherine ... the new intrigue to shadow his looks, to make himself sleepless as he was torn between the memory of _'sweet'_ and_ Guinevere _Jane or the prospect of the 'new' Katherine.

The King of England was now torn, and as time passed by, he was sure that Katherine had caused him a worse passion and sexual excitement than Anne. She had refused even when Jane lived, his advancements and walked by him, one time smiling and looking at him, the others never looking back and givin her back to him, moving seductively in rich and more up to date fashions, that made her now delicate and somewhat thin form ever more attractive to his eyes.

Why should Moore have her when he could?

He was a man in search of an heir, he had Edward; but what about Katherine? Another son -his father had said, was always useful to the Crown in case one died, he was a living proof that his father's words were truth.

--

He had to marry again, he told Cromwell, but his right hand man had displeased him when he gave him the option of Cleves or another Protestant Heiress or Princess. Henry was enraged, he grabbed Cromwell by his Collar and told him he wished not a Princess of the "Faith" or of the "Old"; but one closer to home. Cromwell had narrowed his eyes, when finally moments later he comprehended his Majesty's dangerous words.

He said no for the first time to His Majesty, telling him the only way he could to his King, that **she** was married with another man, one whom the King har worked hard to please and rebuild his old friendship with him. But Henry smiled and carefully replied that he had to have her. Cromwell did not comprehend, so this was what it had come up to? The Princess Dowager remarried, had a son, wounded His Majesty's pride and fornicated with another man day and night, showed through her lips pleassure, wore fashionable clothing, and suddenly His Majesty had his head in the clouds for her touch again?

What was his Sire thinking? -but looking at Henry's pen where he was aware he must've written a lot of letters to the former Queen, he realized how dead serious His Majesty was, and if he wanted to keep his head or post, he must do whatever thing possible, even if it means selling his soul in exchange for his own safety.

--

Many weeks later Henry had come with a solution, one that made itself more logical thanks to Cromwell, but not to Cranmer's standards who the moments he would tell the news to Cecilia (who was recently introduced and made it known she was alive as of September from last year) who in turn would have a hard time telling her father that his happiness with Katherine was to be short lived.

--

_They_ had come for Thomas, as ancient Rome when it would send Pretorians, the King's Royal Guard had come to arrest Sir Thomas Moore on Kimbolton Castle where Katherine awoke half dressed in shock as they saw her husband being driven away. She was told to stand back and Thomas told her as well, for he feared she might get hurt. Katherine could only hold herself back and watch as her husband was carried away in what her heart painfully told her it would be the Tower of London. A place where she knew he did not desserve.  
There was only one man guilty of this, and it was Henry.

Her former husband had wanted her, she was well aware but her refusing always made him come back, now it seemed that as Thomas had saved her in the past, she would save him.

Remembering the last night looking at her son, where she and Thomas even hours before they took him, they were engaged in a hot lovemaking session where they had rediscovered their passion, and as his kisses trailed through her spine and neck; she had her finger nails traveling through his naked back, before he decided _it was time_ to push. He pushed himself roughly inside her, until her heard her moans and self pleasure that he decided it was perfect too much, but she didn't let him go and she pushed his member in further and further ... until there was no way of separating each other that they repeated each other's thrust many times throughout the night.

Now that he had taken her husband away, all was lost. He wanted her to suffer, and to make sure she was his, he was willing to go through any means necessary, being Henry she had just had an idea of what he had done to make this possible.

* * *

**December 24th.**

**Richmond:**

"Katherine" Henry greeted as he sensed his desire's prescence from behind his back. He knew she would come to the rescue of her 'lover', and in turn Katherine who stood tall and angry at her former husband's doing, knew what Henry had done in order to make this happen.

She was amazed at how low her husband would go to have something that he knew was no longer his, the same lengths he had gone to get Anne that he would break with Rome, now with his own Church he was willing to become their main enemy as he had made a secret deal without their knowledge [but Cromwell] with Rome to officially have Katherine and Thomas' marriage dissolved. She would not be surprised if he mentioned her daughter had agreed and publicly expressed her opinion against the marriage. Yet his mattered little, her marriage was a target to all Christendom since the beginning and she was only surprised that until now the had declared it null and invalid. What had taken them so long? That was the main question, but not the one at hand right now; she had greater things to deal than the former.

"What do you want? You have **my** husband in Prison Henry, can't you see that I will no longer be yours ... It's over" She said clearly. Henry spun around and making Katheirne almost tremble in fear, he grabbed her and led her over to his window to see the view of all the forests that sorrounded his Powerful State.  
Why Henry was doing this -Katherine asked herself, what did this have to do with the purpose of his desire for her and releasing her husband?

"You see Katherine?"

Katherine did not answer, merely mocked him with a smile as she took notice that Henry was indeed on the verge for madness, and all for lust. "I said did you see Goddammit?" Henry yelled at his former wife, and letting her go, he called again and made her spun around to meet his eyes in where she found an old look that she never thought she would see from Henry again.  
It was love, and devotion, and care, his old feelings for the Infanta when he first married her, where he pledged devotion for as long as they lived, yet that had been an old story when he left her for Anne Boleyn, and she married. Now after all these years he was willing to try again, but this time she refused and whispered no to his proposals.

"No Henry its over." She said and walked away, seeing who else she could try and reach for her husband's release, maybe even if she hated it -the Duchess of Pembroke who would not be a bad choice, considering the irony of the situation.

"I know about your daughter Katherine." Katherine stopped walking. "She was so beautiful, she must have had those beautiful lips from my pearl Mary ... did you remember when she was born looking at her? You held her in your arms and you said never to worry mama was here, and then I whispered she must have been the strongest if not the only healthy baby in all Christian Kingdoms ... you told me we would be forever in love Katherine, is that love gone? Has He taken it from you?" He inquired, seemingly willing to try and give their last failed marriage a chance.

Katherine was in shock of his words, she turned back to face him, and wanted to shook her heard and walk away, but hearing him talking about Mary; was almost impossible. Remembering every word of encouragement and comfort she had said to their daughter as she had promised she would always be there for her, by being with her father and king, never giving up on her or her claim for the throne. Now it seemed to Katherine that the pieces of the puzzle fitted perfectly, her daughter could not forgive her and she realized that in her place, Katherine would have done the same curses, and caused the same pain to her mother.

But Katherine could not agree -as she heard Henry speaking further- to his proposal. Marry him just for the sake of restoring Mary to the succesion, but not as Princess, was not possible or worth it! She had a son ... what of Thomas? Henry touched her shoulder almost lightly as Katherine was nearly pulling away from his touch, but here she realized that as she saw the green forests of England, that all of the blood shredded because of her refusal in the past, could go further if she refused again. So many lives wasted because she was blind to see she could have accepted to a divorce or even in the worst case scenarios, an anulment where she would Legal Sister, higher in Status than _Anne Boleyn_ and with more befitting Pedigree and wealthy states to raise her pre-teen daughter, and Mary with time would return to favor and deep affections in her father's heart.  
It was time, Katherine realized, to correct the wrong doings from the past.

She stood uptalla nd coldly she _negotiated_ as it had been her purposes going back to the times of her captivity under Henry VII and the cunning old woman Margaret Beaufort who finally she learned one or two things useful conversing nicely with Henry.

* * *

Thomas had been visited in the White Tower by Anne Boleyn, surprisingly the Duchess was the one to visit him the most, when he asked why Katherine had not come too often, she refused to say any words, evading his questions with her own; but he knew looking at her eyes that the worst what he feared happened. Katherine let him be ... sacrificed him and their son -for a Crown.

Now it was no question who was the most ambitious.

* * *

**1538, January 3rd.**

**Westminster Abbey:**

The news that Katherine had agreed to break her marriage with Sir Thomas, in full approval by the Pope, and that her "wedding" [that for supporters of the "Old Faith" was nothing more than a re-marriage or Henry coming back to his senses that there could be only one wife of Henry, and that was Katherine of Aragon as long as she still had breat in her body] was to be celebrated, where it had been so many years ago during her Coronation. They rode ceremoniously and in rich colors, Katherine wearing great colors and fashion that left many men and women, poor and rich in awe as they saw their first Queen, now becoming one again, and to others the third, a few their fourth. But no matter how they thought, they certainly showed respect and full bows to Katherine, something that Katherine seemed to remember from her first Coronation in this very same place where she had ridden all London, young and exited, full of promises, with Henry at her side lusting after her body and she in full giving of her soul to him.

"Henry" she had first whispered twenty eight years ago, now the words of her first wedding would be spoken again, and she was without a doubt in her mind, that several of the false smiled, hid the true ones which were of the Duke of Suffolk and his charming wife, the two Ambassadors [especially Contreras, a sharp and keen Lady who always got on the nerves of Chapuys and Henry VIII] and hidden amongst the Crows, Cromwell, eager to see his King pleased.

The Archbishop of Canterbury, in an irony the same one who had once declared without Papal Authority that her marriage to the King was invalid, was not marry her and Henry. His face was almost swallowed in both disbelief and hidden shame as his eyes met Katherine. It seemed that she still had one life like a cat left to make her enemies tremble. This silly man would not win, yet as the Ceremony was ending, she could feel the Duchess of Pembroke's cold stare. The woman clearly hated Katherine now more than ever. Perhaps her hatred was now deeper than before.

In her mind a very loyal and worthy man of her was suffering in the Tower because his "dear" wife decided it was better to open her Royal Legs to somebody of her own status, rather than that of a man worthy of her.  
Anne did not know what to think, perhaps she didn't want to.

She sighed as the ceremony ended and they were led out the Church, one glance at Archbishop Cranmer made them agree that this was not a fair move to Thomas.  
Cranmer hoped that Thomas Moore, if he was ever released, would not have to stand the look of his wife's eyes. Cranmer had never met until this day a woman more ambitious than the Infanta Katherine of Aragon, willing to forget the son of her marriage with Sir Thomas, for her ambition and restoration of her daughter's "right" to the Throne of her father.

It was not fair, but what more could they do?

* * *

**1538**

**February 14th.**

Two weeks and three days after Katherine's "wedding" he had been released from all the false charges against him and had gone back to Chelsea where he found his stay there pointless. He was in a mix feelings, the first ones of rage and then with hatred and disbelief. His wife, the woman he had oppened his heart to when there was only space for revenge, had now betrayed him with his former best friend!

How was he supposed to feel? When all around him was crumbling down, he saw himself in the mirror and decided it was time to go back and realize again there was no help, God or salvation that could prevent him from plungering himself deeper into darkness.

Anne came and told him that Katherine would not let him see John, and against her advice he went to Court, disgraced and mockly received as they all murmured "adulterer", "Fornicator", "heretic", "atheist" and so on ... He spotted Katherine who seemed _merry_ with Henry. Her laugh was that of a young woman, and her fine silk and Royal Dress with the new way she put on her hair, loosely letting it fall on each side of her hips, made her the most attractive woman at Court. Even if it wasn't an act, it did not make him feel any better; he decided to go away and retire, but as he did, he watched everybody raise their goblets in cheer, drinking for the blessing of their King and 'Queen'. Thomas saw what was the lowest blow, Katherine's belly, it did not seem swollen but with a good eye he noticed a small lump. She was pregnant.

The wench was pregnant. He could not blame her, but wench was the only word he could think of as she went back to the day before his arrest, where he thrusted his member inside her so many times, and she in response not wanting to let go grabbed his hair and pushed him further into her, strokin all her insides with force that made her breathing more rapid and her heartbeats quicker, as he pushed his seed, and other substances into her body, making her reproductive organs sweat as their foreheads. Now seeing her like this made a whole through his heart, one he covered quickly with stone as he vowed always to remember ... the child could be his, but she had slept with Henry so quickly, it coud be_ his_ as well.

He decided to go, making himself unnoticed by the guests and the Royal 'couple' who in sight, especially_ she_ **did not notice His** prescence in the room.

As he walked away, he bumped into John, who held a sad gaze

Worst, was the boy's confused look as he saw his father. The boy had fine clothing, that was his mother's doing. He saw Katherine's hand in all of this, but the boy was like a broken man, just like his father looking beaten and sad over his mother's doing.

He carried his son and then pulled him into another deserted corner where he said that close to there were his rooms, where he also mentioned his papa was to be careful for guards come soon.  
"John I would love you take you with me, but I can no longer do that, I wish I could son. I only wish ..." Thomas Moore said, near to tears as he heard his innocent boy saying with an adult-like voice "yes papa".

He embraced his son but not before telling him to be strong and that he had no other option to keep him there, for he could be at greater risk if he went with him, and he could not have his son falling subject to the King's rage, not also for the health of his mother who was carrying his next sibbling, and possibly Moore mentioned carefully, his and Katherine's second child.

The little boy looked out the window after his father left, watching in a carriage that led his papa away from the Palace. It would perhaps be the last time he would ever see him again.

* * *

**1538, Birth.**

**September 13th.**

**Greenwich**

The birth had finally come, it had been arduos and Katherine was in deep pain, breathing painfully, and Anne who was assisting the Queen, Her Majesty, saw in her -her own reflection- when Elizabeth her firstborn and only child and daughter had been born. The pain had been excrutiating and she felt near death, yet Katherine was now near death, in true mortality as she pushed harder and the child was coming.

But she heard Henry tell Dr. Linacre and Dr. Butts, but especially Linacre the Royal Physician that he had to save the baby, boy or girl, but he was sure boy. Dr. Linacre had said Her Majesty could die, Henry said it did not matter, and Katherine could also hear after his, Thomas voice who had plead against it, two years ago saying to save his wife.

Ironic ... she was going to die and never to hold her child, but she decided to deliver the child and to be healthy, for the child, the child had to be healthy. It was her child, she loved her, Katherine was sure it was a girl, she could almsot picture her face, and her smile, even if Henry didn't care.

As she pushed through a last breat, her vagina sweating and bleeding a beautiful, small as all new born, but bigger and healthier than what Mary had been, came out and even Anne had been in awe. The baby was a girl.

* * *

_**A/N:**_ I hope you like it I put some of us and me in it and on a personal note about women have had to suffer and me at the hands of my dad being discribimated and against the opressive culture media wide as well as internally. I believe there is still much to do.

And this is the last chap of Pain to no End, so it leaves you kind in like in a doubt what will happen, how will Henry react.

Second part will be in april 1st.


	39. V day and awareness commercial: thnk you

_**Thank you:P**_

_To celebrate V day for awareness to women yesterday I would like to say thanks to all that helped me make this story true, I know TBP always has more reviews and I am glad since it is my baby and my most proud work, but Pain to no End you know girls it started as a simple idea nothing major and girls guys you know that at first I doubted it would even go this long or go into a hit that would make me have it as a saga, but as it grew I decided to have a second part. I know April first is a lot to ask but be patient I promise you will not be dissappointed it. My reviewers are my most important fans and people, and thank you so much to Regan X for the idea of making anne duchess and to the idea of legal ... siter:d thanks girl good luck and your stories are great, v day to you for yesterday :D! and to aestheticnarcissist Nor I cannot being to tell u how much your reviews helped me and your friendship, thank you v day to you too again, and Marissa thanks for your kindness, Rachel thank you so much for your reviews and so your support and idea for the next one that you helped me and encouraged me to do so, all of you did, Claudia thanks girl!, Ladyredvelvet oh thanks so much and I enjoyed helping you as I enjoy your stories thnxs! Thanks you all guys and girl_

_happy v day again and celebrate your weekend remembering the situation all around the world of what is happening to women and we need to make women and men aware so we can prevent more of the genital mutilation, rape, abuse, whether it be physical or psycological may history be a reminder of what we have inherited from our ancestors and and that we need to make it right from their mistakes._

_kk_

_~Carolina_

_peace and love lol :Pok I am out for two days._


End file.
